In Silence
by YenGirl
Summary: IN SILENCE I realised my heart's yearning and in silence I recognised its hopeless longing. Major pairing: KainxRuka, minor pairings: AidoxYori, ZeroxYuuki. COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1: Longing

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone! This is a sister story to my AidoxYori fanfic **No Matter What**, which is itself a sister story to my ZeroxYuuki fanfic **Hold Me**. My apologies to everyone who's been waiting for my KainxRuka fanfic and I apologise in advance if I fail to capture the same style and feel of the above fanfics since it's been quite some time since I wrote them :D Hope you still enjoy this one and don't forget to share your thoughts with me!

**Pre-requisite:** The timeline of this story is the same as **No Matter What** so it would be good if you're at least familiar with it, if not with **Hold Me**.

**Rating:** 'M'

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight could only and does belong to the great Matsuri Hino.

-- Chapter Start --

It was going to be dawn soon. Lessons had ended a few hours ago and having taken their dinner, Kain, Aido, Takuma and Shiki were gathered around the sofa set placed just next to the grand staircase of the Moon Dorms spacious hall, chatting casually to one another. Kain was sitting on the left side of the sofa that faced the staircase, Aido taking up the other end. The tall, copper haired noble leafed idly through one of his books, dimly aware of but not really listening to the endless chatter of his younger cousin as he complained about this and that. Kain was so used to Aido's voice by now that it didn't really register with him anymore. That is, unless the young blond actually had something _useful_ to say...

After a couple of minutes, something caught Kain's attention with hardly any effort at all and he stiffened imperceptibly. Ruka had walked out of the living room behind him and in an instant, he knew it was her. There was her familiar scent - cool and flowery - that was always so pure and perfect but as beguiling as that was, it was _Ruka_ that Kain sensed first. He always knew when she came within twelve feet of him. He didn't know how, he just _knew_. Perhaps it was because he had known her since he was six... but he knew. His body, his heart, his mind and his senses would all tingle with the most agonising sweetness whenever she was around.

Kain straightened up a little. He didn't move his head but his eyes had already slid to his left side in anticipation of the very instant that Ruka's tall and graceful figure would enter his line of vision. And with a suddenness that never failed to startle him - there she was, walking gracefully past the soft set with Rima Tooya on her other side. Both girls nodded and smiled to the four noble males occupying the sofa and chairs before starting to ascend the staircase.

All four males gave the two girls befitting nods and greetings but only Kain's heart gave a sudden lurch at Ruka's smile and his stoic countenance almost changed. Almost. He tilted his face up just a little... just enough to continue keeping Ruka in his vision without dislocating his eyeballs as she and Rima continued on upstairs.

Ruka Souen.

_Little Ruka..._

For that was always what she would be to him even though she was now tall, lithe and gorgeous. After all, she would never be taller than him and 'Little Ruka' was Kain's very own and unique pet name for her, formed just a couple of months after they had gotten to know one another. (He had also tried calling his cousin 'Little Hanabusa' but Aido thought it a grave insult and Kain didn't relish the constant icy glares, foot stamping and gusts of cold frost aimed his way).

Once the girls disappeared inside their room, Kain allowed himself a silent sigh. It was so unfair, he found himself thinking almost resentfully even though his expression didn't change. Since when had he started to think of Ruka in ways he never before had? She was his childhood friend, together with Aido. The three of them were inseparable whenever they were together even when they bickered constantly. Well, it was almost always Aido who squabbled with Ruka and Kain was just as often the peacemaker between them. He was the older, taller and more matured one so he soon found himself taking care of his younger two 'charges'. Kain was more like a big brother than a cousin and a friend when it came to impulsive, hotheaded Aido and cool, standoffish Ruka. He found he liked looking after them and watching out for them. He was the one who kept them out of trouble (as much as he could), the one they came to when they couldn't settle any disagreement and needed his help, support and occasionally, even his alibi. He was like their 'protector'.

Kain was proud of the fact that his brotherly and protective feelings had survived all those years of having to look out for Aido but _damnit_, why had they changed for Ruka? And when?

He wanted to give a bitter laugh right there and then. He knew when they changed. It was after they had enrolled in Cross Academy, to give their support and loyalty to Kaname Kuran. It had to be because up until then...

Kain had never before felt such _rage_.

It was the night he saw Ruka in Kaname's arms in the old Moon Dorms. She was unconscious after requesting the pureblood to drink her blood instead of Yuuki's. Kain was enraged that someone had dared to take so much from Ruka and that he could do nothing other than voicing a verbal threat in a pathetic attempt to assuage his own anger, even as his arms took the weight of Ruka's slight form and cradled her protectively against his chest.

Kain had never before felt such _pain_.

It was the night of Ichijo Asato's visit to Cross Academy, when Ruka had come out of Kaname's room in tears because he refused to drink her blood again. Kain had waited patiently for her, already knowing what the outcome would be. He was in pain that she was knowingly suffering from a one sided blood bond and a broken heart and that he could do nothing in return but offer a brotherly hug and a broad chest even as his arms shook with the effort not to crush her against him.

Kain had never before felt such _desire_.

He was as familiar with Ruka's blood as he was of his own and of Aido's. The three of them had grown up together after all, and cuts and scrapes were the norm. But never before had he smelled the alluring scent of her blood and suffered deliciously erotic, darkly forbidden thoughts about it on both occasions, keeping him wide awake with embarrassed longing until the sun rose again.

Kain had never before felt such _admiration_.

He had touched Ruka's hair before, of course - untangling long strands of it from tree branches, rescuing fistfuls of it from Aido's petulant clutches. But never before had Kain felt it on his skin and thought of a whole new world of adjectives for what had merely been just long blond hair to him.

Kain had never before felt such... _love_.

He was aware of Ruka now as never before, not as a childhood friend but as a beautiful and desirable young woman who filled his dreams during the day and occupied his waking hours at night. She was now the sole reason why he attended Cross Academy and she mattered more to him than any other girl he had ever known. But none of that mattered because of Kaname Kuran. Kain wasn't a dreamer. Daring to love Ruka was a lost cause and he knew it better than anyone else. No one could measure up to a pureblood vampire prince. Kaname Kuran was a God in Ruka's eyes and that meant no one else would ever come close. No one would even dare.

Kain blinked, coming back to the present as Aido had resumed his endless chatter. The grand staircase was now empty but Ruka's faint, flowery scent lingered in the air, teasing Kain's senses and softly striking an echo in his heart. He looked down at his book without seeing it as lilting music from a past memory flitted through his mind. It was the night of the school dance and Ruka had looked radiant. Kain was all too aware that it was all for Kaname. The tall beauty had her hair caught up in a knot behind her head, tendrils of honey blond silk curling about her face. She was bewitching in a dress that encased her slim figure to perfection. She was alluring with her pale neck bare and her slender shoulders barely hidden by that gossamer shawl.

And she was Ruka Souen without fault - she had turned down all the hapless Day Class boys who dared to approach her, and Kain could only feel pity for the blushing and stammering Day Class President who beseeched her for a dance. Kain knew he had fanned the fire that time but he couldn't help it – the sly demon in him wanted to shoot down whichever peasant who dared to ask her for a dance and really, who better to do the shooting than Ruka herself?

Kain shifted a little in his seat as the memory of a more recent dance intruded. Kain, Takuma and some of the other Night Class boys had danced with Ruka too but Kain was sure he was the only one of her partners who had felt something more than just friendship or admiration. He was powerless to stop staring at her and was uncomfortably aware that even one of his Day Class dance partners had noticed – Sayori Wakaba whose green eyes were as observant and quick as their owner, even if she chose not to comment on the inattentiveness of her dance partner. Still, Ruka remained oblivious to Kain's aching heart and his eyes closed in a rare instant of despair.

She had never seen him as anything other than a good friend and he knew she never would. As the nights, weeks and months passed with steady and monotonous persistence, Kain found that he no longer dared to reveal his feelings to her. Not when friendship was all that tied them together.

_Little Ruka... how can you still long for the one you could never have when the one who would die for you is already by your side? _

_But how can I think of competing against Kaname Kuran, my own leader and a pureblood prince at that?_

No... it was hopeless.

-- Chapter End --


	2. Chap 2: Hopelessness

**Author Notes:** Thank you for all the alerts, favourites and especially the reviews, I'm thrilled to know there are true KainxRuka fans out there! :D

-- Chapter Start --

Lessons for the Night Class were over. Together with the other nobles, Ruka stood up and placed her right hand over her heart, bowing her head as Kaname walked out of the classroom. He was followed by the others who had already gathered their books but Ruka didn't move, her eyes hopelessly following the tall figure of her leader. Hopeless - the most perfect word to describe how she was feeling.

Kaname Kuran would never be hers. Ruka wasn't a fool; she _knew_ that. She may hope for it as much as she could but she also knew it was unlikely to happen. He was a pureblood after all. But it was one thing for a logical organ such as her brain to accept that as a fact; it was another thing altogether for her willful heart to do the same. She had known what would happen when she offered her blood to the pureblood prince that night a year or so ago. She had known the risks of such a foolhardy decision and how it would affect someone like her, someone who already had a crush on him for years.

But honestly, what else _could _Ruka have done? She had seen the desperate hunger in Kaname's eyes, how he was so very, very close to biting Yuuki Cross that night. No, Ruka could not allow it to happen. They may be at Cross Academy, a relatively safe place where no one in the Night Class would dare question Kaname's actions... but she feared that they might not respect their leader anymore if they knew that he had broken the strongest rule he and the Chairman had put into place themselves – drinking blood on campus was strictly forbidden, particularly if any of the Day Class students were involved. It was a rule that Aido always had a bit of trouble adhering to but Ruka was determined not to let the slightest hint of disgrace touch her beloved leader. She would not let anyone see him acting weak or possessing a control that was less than perfect. After all, she had chosen to come here, to Cross Academy, because of him. She, Akatsuki and Hanabusa were here because of Kaname Kuran and no one else. They would do anything for him but the two males were not there at that moment, only she... Kaname... and an innocently sleeping Yuuki.

Despite knowing what her words would cost her, Ruka hadn't hesitated to step forward and pull Kaname away from Yuuki and to offer her own blood to assuage his hunger. There was no fear in her as she gazed up at the crimson eyes and sharp fangs of her leader, only a fierce desire to help and protect him... and protect Yuuki. Ruka's heart leapt as Kaname reached for her. Her eyes closed as he placed his lips at her neck. And she pulled in a long, trembling breath as long, sharp fangs pierced her flesh at last, bringing a wistful wish to reality. It was unbelievably beautiful while it lasted. Ruka gave herself up to the rush of wild, warm pleasure that swept through her body knowing that in a way, she should feel ashamed. She was noble born and bred, she shouldn't be offering her blood to anyone but her chosen mate... but this was Kaname-sama, her leader and a pureblood. Her parents would be taken aback if they ever found out but they would not disapprove and the vampire world at large would regard it as an honour, even look upon her with envy and approval.

Kaname was drawing her blood with expected skill, his lips and tongue imparting pleasure at the same time... but he did not stop and Ruka soon found her heart beating with a mix of fear as well as pleasure. She was steadily growing weaker and the swift way he was draining her blood was making her feel lightheaded and dizzy. Ruka clutched at Kaname's shirt and softly, reluctantly implored him to stop. But he didn't... perhaps he couldn't... and the last thing that went through her mind before she fell into darkness was that Kaname-sama would be wracked with guilt once he realised he had taken too much from her.

When Ruka next awoke, she realised she was being carried in someone's arms with the utmost care. The strength of those arms and the familiar warm scent told her who it was immediately.

_Akatsuki..._

Peeping through the thick curtain of her lashes, she made out a strong jaw and a pair of firm lips above it. Right now, the jaw was tightly clenched and the lips pressed into a thin line as if in silent disapproval. Ruka kept silent, not wanting to listen to any recriminations right now.

_You alone knew where I was..._

She was too comfortable where she was, too weak to walk on her own and far too used to Kain's brotherly concern to think anything of it. He didn't seem to sense she was awake as he carried her to her room and Ruka found herself hazily wondering how he always happened to be there. For her. He always seemed to be around when she needed him in one way or another. Right from the time she first met him and Hanabusa, Akatsuki had always been there for her. For Hanabusa. For both of them.

_But how did you know?_

All too soon, they reached the door of the room she and Rima shared. Kain knew that the petite, pig tailed model was away on a photo shoot and he merely shifted Ruka in his arms so that he could open the door. Quietly, he walked into the darkened room and laid her gently onto the nearest bed. Ruka could sense him looking down at her so she kept her eyes closed even when she felt a lock of her hair being curled around his finger and after that, a soft kiss pressed onto her forehead.

As she had expected, Kain never mentioned that kiss nor that night and for that, Ruka was grateful. He truly was a blessing of a friend to have - someone who always took her side over Aido's - well, almost always - he fell in with most of her suggestions and never once even hinted that she was a fool to initiate a one sided bond with someone who was above her and loved another girl instead.

_I'm so grateful that you're always there for me._

Kain was there the second time too, on the night of Asato Ichijo's visit. Ruka had stood outside Kaname's room for more than an hour, hating her weakness and the punishment she had inflicted on herself but unable to go away until Kaname had finally taken pity on her and spoke to her. But even drawing her blood with her own nails failed to tempt him and she had rushed away from his room in tears, only to sob in Kain's ready arms as he offered her comfort and warmth.

_Even if I don't know why you care so much..._

Rousing herself at last, Ruka gave a small, bitter sigh. She picked up her books and hugged them to her chest as she walked out of the classroom with her head slightly bowed. Aido was still sitting in the classroom, staring off into the distance as if daydreaming but she ignored him and nodded to Kain who was leaning one shoulder on the doorway, patiently waiting for both of them. He nodded at her in return but didn't say anything, his eyes going past her to Aido. Perhaps he wanted to wait for his cousin too but Ruka had already started walking so the tall noble turned around and followed her instead, his long stride easily enabling him to reach her side without even hurrying.

For a moment, Ruka's thoughtful brown eyes slid sideways to her tall, silent companion. He was an enigma... a perfect gentleman, a strong but reserved noble but perhaps a secretly rebellious one too... for who else would dress the way he did?

- o -

A mere heartbeat after Ruka glanced at Kain, his own eyes slid to her then back again. He knew that her large eyes would be trained on the back of the tall, regal pureblood walking along the path in front of them. It was something Kain and everyone else was used to by now but he wondered if he would ever get used to that sharp, nagging ache inside his heart.

Still, it meant that he was free to focus his attention on her without being noticed even though his expression didn't change one bit. Kain had always prided himself on his reserve, his solid stoicism and his detachment from all that went on around him. None of Takuma's over the top cheerfulness nor Aido's impulsive rashness for him, thank you very much. Kain preferred not to call attention to himself. Perhaps he never realised how he still did, courtesy of his imposing height and the way he dressed - unbuttoned jacket, missing tie and untucked shirt... and the way the Day Class girls named him 'Wild'.

Other than that though, Kain made sure he melted into the background as he so often did, content to bask in Ruka's beauty now that she was distracted enough that she wouldn't notice her silent admirer. With all his senses focused on her, Kain turned his head just a little so that he could feast his eyes on how the pale moonlight turned her wavy, honey coloured tresses several shades lighter and bathed her beautiful face in its glow. Ruka was dressed in her Night Class uniform as usual but Kain's imagination took a rare flight of fancy and that proper uniform with its clean, crisp lines morphed into a flowing, white linen shift in his mind's eye. Ruka would be a true Goddess come to life then, with that gorgeous hair, lithe form and tempting smile... all ready to –

"Akatsuki! Hey, 'katsuki, wait up...!"

Kain blinked as he was pulled into the present, courtesy of his cousin. He took a moment to detachedly decide if he was truly annoyed at Aido's interruption or relieved that the increasingly maudlin attempts his mind was making with prose had come to an abrupt halt. With that familiar, patient expression on his face, Kain halted and turned around. He noted that Ruka had done the same but it was more likely out of curiosity than anything else.

"What is it?"

Aido ignored his cousin's less than enthusiastic response that suggested the taller noble already knew he was about to asked a favour and offered a charming smile instead.

"I need to go to town Saturday evening. _This_ Saturday," Aido began with that winning smile pinned firmly onto his lips but Kain merely raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything.

"Why?" Ruka couldn't help asking and Aido's smile slipped a little. He gave her an annoyed look which she blithely ignored.

"Why, Hanabusa?" Kain repeated and Aido's eyes snapped back to his cousin. He resisted the urge to shift on his feet as he saw Kaname, Takuma and the others walk on ahead.

"Uhm, well, I need to, uh..." Aido's less than articulate response was something new and to his mortification, unwanted colour rose in his pale cheeks when he saw Kain and Ruka's curiosity increase.

"Meet a girl, perhaps?" Ruka drawled. Kain remained silent and watchful. Aido opened his mouth to voice a denial but for some reason, he closed it again without saying anything. After a moment, his shoulders slumped, the smile disappeared and those blue eyes held a quietly desperate look.

"I... yes," he finally admitted and mentally shook his head at himself. If Sayori Wakaba could influence his glib lying ability without even being around him, then he was a goner and he knew it.

"Who is it?" Ruka asked curiously and Aido scowled. Damnit, why did she want to know? It was none of her business who he wanted to see!

"Hanabusa?" Kain's voice deepened a notch and Aido's expression turned mulish. He was just about to tell them to forget it when his cousin spoke again.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kain asked and Aido's expression changed again as if by magic. He _needed _them on his side otherwise he would never be able to go to town...

"I need you to come with me," he murmured, looking uncharacteristically earnest. "You know that no Night Class student is allowed to go town by themselves."

It was one of the rules for the Night Class, imposed by Kaname himself. Ruka's eyebrow went up and she looked disapproving. "Hanabusa, you're not asking Akatsuki to chaperone you, I hope?" she asked. Immediately, both boys' expressions turned mildly horrified.

"No!" Aido's eyes widened. "Not at all! But Kaname-sama would only give permission if we go in groups..."

Kain shoved his hands in his pockets, a frown settling onto his brow. "Are you sure about this, Hanabusa?" he asked and Aido nodded wordlessly, hope leaping in his heart as Kain appeared to give his request due thought.

"Well, who is she?" Ruka asked sound more impatient than curious. Right on cue, Aido scowled at her and she smiled at him, deliberately showing her lengthened canines. Aido's scowl deepened. Damn Ruka and her curiosity - this wasn't any of her business!

"Uh, someone..." he muttered stubbornly. To his everlasting relief, Kain rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever..." he said wearily. Ruka lifted her eyebrows at him instead.

"You're agreeing to this?" she asked, sounding sceptical as if already knowing it was going to end in disaster. Kain only shrugged, glancing back at the other nobles as if wanting to go join them.

"As long as Hanabusa gets Kaname-sama's permission, I don't see why not," he explained. He ignored the way Aido's face lit up and turned to look at Ruka instead.

"Would you like to come along?" he asked before he could stop himself. Ruka blinked. "Oh. Well... " her eyes fell on Aido's expectant face and she pretended to think it over like how Kain had, deliberately making the shorter noble wait and fume in silence.

"We could go somewhere or go eat something while Hanabusa enjoys himself..." Kain's words were studiedly casual but inside he was suddenly nervous. It was completely ridiculous of course since the three of them hung out together most of the time, had known each other since childhood and eaten literally thousands of meals together but strangely enough, Kain and Ruka had never really dined together in each other's presence alone. Meals were usually taken in Aido's company or with the other nobles while at school, or at one of their parents' houses and in the presence of family members and maids.

Ruka couldn't help grinning just a little maliciously as Aido scowled again at Kain's remark. It was obvious the tousle haired blond was holding back his usual retorts because he needed their help otherwise he would have stormed off in a huff by now.

"Oh well, why not?" she finally agreed to put Aido out of his misery, blissfully unaware that his heart wasn't only one anxiously awaiting her reply.

"Thank you!" Aido burst out in relief, much to his embarrassment and the other two's amusement. At that moment, Takuma called for them to hurry up and the trio started walking along the path again.

- o -

Saturday evening came soon enough. Kain, Ruka and Aido were quiet as they walked to town, conscious of Zero, Yuuki and Yori a few paces behind them - all six of them apparently 'going to town' at the same time.

"Sayori Wakaba?" Kain murmured out of the corner of his mouth, not long after they had walked out of the main gates of Cross Academy. "She's the reason why you're going out?"

"You mean she's the reason why he's _dragging_ us out," Ruka put in dryly. She was walking on the other side of Kain, who always found it best to stand between the two bickering nobles.

"Isn't it obvious, Akatsuki? He's used half a can of spray on his hair, he's dressed to the nines and he couldn't keep his eyes off-"

"_Yes_, it's her," Aido said tersely, cutting her off as he marched along beside his cousin, his every sense tuned to one of the three people behind them since... well, since she was the girl he was interested in. Very much interested in.

As soon as they reached the town, Kain and Ruka noticed the surreptitious looks Aido kept sneaking at his wristwatch every now and then. Ruka caught Kain's eye and impishly winked at him before declaring that she was in the mood to look at clothes and would need both males to carry the spoils of her shopping. Kain agreed with his usual equanimity, hiding the sudden leap of his heart at the sparkle in Ruka's beautiful eyes, something he hadn't seen for quite a while now.

They both amused themselves at poor Aido's expense whose furtive glances at his watch grew increasingly frequent as the minutes flew by. Finally, the young noble couldn't stand it anymore. Muttering a random excuse, he handed over the bags he was carrying to Kain without ceremony and made himself scarce without even glancing in Ruka's direction. The two nobles found themselves alone. They walked onto the next shop but Ruka had unsurprisingly lost her urge for shopping.

"So... where would you like to go now?" Kain asked quietly after they walked past two more boutiques that Ruka only glanced at cursorily. Kain usually fell in with whatever she wanted to do, something he had done for so many years now that it was practically second nature to him for ask for her suggestion and for her to give it. The female noble glanced around and pursed her lips, unaware that a pair of admiring eyes were focused on them. Her face lit up as she spotted a familiar looking place.

"Oh, let's go for ice-cream!" Ruka pointed to Sweet Treats cafe with a smile on her face. She had forgotten how about that small café selling sundaes...

- o -

They were one of the earliest customers at the cafe so they took the end booth that afforded more privacy, Kain quietly pleased at having Ruka's company all to himself. There was a small moment of surprise when Aido and his date came in without seeing them but for the most part, Kain was enjoying himself in the company of the girl sitting opposite him.

The cafe was rapidly filling up by then and they had to wait for some time before their dessert arrived. One of the harried waitresses finally bustled over to their booth, bearing a tray with two ice-cream sundaes on it. She placed their desserts on their table, removed their empty dishes and hastily apologised for the wait due to the busy crowd before hurrying off again. Without a word, Kain placed Ruka's order right in front of her – a double scoop of mocha and vanilla with all the toppings – chopped nuts, a swirl of caramel syrup and a dollop of whipped cream topped with a glace cherry, all beautifully arranged in a tall, frosted glass.

Ruka nodded her thanks, her eyes lighting up again. The town they were in may be small and lacking in many things but Sweet Treats café was its one redeeming factor. The food they sold here was good too but their home made ice cream was divine.

"This looks great," she commented as she took up the small teaspoon nestled in a napkin and waited for Kain to do the same. He had ordered a banana split with one scoop of butter pecan ice cream, no toppings and served in a chilled boat-shaped glass. There was no answer and she raised her head, catching his eyes fixed on her sundae.

"Akatsuki?" she enquired and Kain glanced up. "The caramel syrup," he murmured and the strangely distracted note in his voice drew Ruka's delicately shaped brows together.

"What about it?" she asked, giving a more suspicious stare at her dessert as if expecting to find something unpalatable - perhaps having six legs - on it that she hadn't seen earlier and half preparing to make a hurried but dignified exit to the Ladies' if she did.

"It's the exact shade of your hair. In this light, I mean."

Ruka blinked and looked up again. Kain's chocolate eyes were as dark and unreadable as always and she wondered if she had somehow heard him wrongly. After all, when was the last time he had ever commented on her _hair_? Probably years ago when he told her in a resigned tone that she would have to tie it up if she didn't want it catching on tree branches anymore.

"I... beg your pardon?" Ruka asked, surprised to find herself sounding almost... nervous. Kain blinked at her words and quickly glanced down as if realising he had said something he shouldn't have. It made a strange, rather awkward silence fall at their table and Ruka's eyes dropped to her sundae again.

"Well... actually, my hair's blond," she ventured after taking a small scoop of vanilla ice cream. She didn't know why she didn't just change the subject, seeing as Kain was obviously feeling uncomfortable, or as uncomfortable as she had ever seen him but perhaps... perhaps she just wanted to hear more. Just a little more of something... well, _pleasing_.

Kain looked up again and Ruka glimpsed an indecipherable emotion swirling in his eyes but it was gone in a flash. Or perhaps hidden... she wasn't too sure.

"No, it's not," Kain disagreed with her in that deep voice of his and Ruka's eyebrows went up again. "It's not?"

Kain shook his head gravely. "No, little Ruka. Your hair's actually the colour of caramel... of golden maple syrup... of new honey. It's not just... blond. And I know it's also the softest, finest-"

He broke off at the surprise on Ruka's face, her mouth falling open at the pet name she hadn't heard in years and at the surprising words coming from her stoic companion. A look of deep chagrin mixed with frustration swept over Kain's features and he looked down again, large hands clenching on the folds of tablecloth that hung over the edge.

_Damnit, you just _had_ to spout poetry, didn't you? She'll think you're nuts..._

But Ruka didn't. She recovered herself a moment later and coloured prettily, looking immensely pleased. "Thank you, Akatsuki! I didn't think you'd ever noticed the colour of my hair," she said with a teasing laugh. Kain gave a careful, studied shrug and deeming his hands steady enough, reached out for the handle of the teaspoon lying next to his dessert.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he replied quietly before digging into his own dessert. He was careful to glance around the room as he said that, half hoping and half fearing that she would ask him to elaborate but the light laugh Ruka uttered stabbed at his heart.

_Aren't... aren't you even a little bit curious, Ruka?_

"Well, you think a lot, I know that," she tossed back at him. Kain ignored the pain in his heart and smiled but the quiet, tender moment was gone and he knew it. His smile disappearing, he stared morosely at his dessert and didn't realise that Ruka was still staring at him in surprise. She had never really noticed it before and Kain didn't really smile all that often but when he did, he looked... _good_. Granted, his smile wasn't as perfectly perfect as Kaname's, or as sparklingly cheery as Ichijo's, or as falsely bright as Aido's. In fact, Kain's smile was a little crooked - just a very little bit - but it softened those serious looking chocolate eyes and that all too somber expression.

Almost absently, Ruka scooped a spoonful of mocha ice cream and found herself wishing that Kain would smile again, half wondering what would make him do so at the same time. Perhaps the love of his life once he met her, she found herself thinking absently. She would be a lucky one for sure.

Akatsuki Kain was someone who would love only one person for life.

-- Chapter End --


	3. Chap 3: Futility

**Author Notes: **Here is the next chapter! Please note that a few aspects are AU in the Hold Me universe such as Yuuki remaining a human, she and Kaname never got together as a couple and Kaname is her older brother and not the ancestor :D Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!

-- Chapter Start --

_A couple of months later..._

Dawn was almost breaking over the horizon when Kaname decided to inform his inner circle nobles about Yuuki's past. It was officially the first day of the six week school holidays and the seven puzzled nobles gathered in the Moon Dorms living room, wondering why they were being called for a short meeting. Kaname waited until everyone was comfortably seated before he revealed Yuuki's past and her actual relationship with him. Everyone except Takuma was shocked to learn that the human girl Kaname had always favoured and protected – Yuuki Cross - was actually his younger sister. She was born a pureblood, the same as him but due to the numerous enemies the Kurans had, her mother sacrificed herself when Yuuki was five years old to keep her safe. Juuri used her own pure blood to change her daughter to a human and suppress her memories at the same time. Hence, Yuuki was not Kaname's intended betrothed as most of them had assumed but a cherished younger sister who would remain human for the rest of her life unless a pureblood bit her. With a grave smile on his lips, Kaname then informed the stunned looking nobles that a few hours ago, he had just given his blessings to Yuuki and Zero Kiryuu to be a couple.

Ruka was as stunned as the other nobles were when Kaname disclosed the news. Her wide eyes were glued to his handsome, serene features almost without blinking and as usual, she was unaware of the tall, copper haired noble sitting beside her who was watching her carefully. Kain could tell that Ruka's heart was starting to soar with hope and it was bitterly ironic that the same news made his own heart plummet in despair.

When Kaname finished speaking, everyone was quiet as they took a moment to digest the surprising news. Aido probably would have been the first to speak then but he had a mixture of belated comprehension and chagrin on his face which clearly said he now realised why the petite school prefect's blood had always seemed so extraordinarily sweet to him.

"So Yuuki Cross is not your intended life partner, Kaname-sama?" Ruka was the first one to break the stunned silence and she spoke impulsively, the tone of her voice coming out slightly higher than usual. Her words made Kain's heart sink even lower than before and he almost winced at the sharp twinge it gave at the same time. He hated hearing the _hope_ in Ruka's voice and he hated that uncertain feeling he had, that perhaps this time... she might not be disappointed.

"No. Yuuki is my younger sister and I cherish her very, very much. She has made her choice in who she loves and it is Zero Kiryuu." Kaname saw the question in Aido's eyes even before he opened his mouth and gave another nod.

"Yes, Aido. I am even willing to assist Zero Kiryuu with my blood to stop his descent into Level E," he added. He paused for a few moments to let this news sink in and noted the various responses he obtained – immediate support from Takuma, indifference from Kain, Shiki, Rima and Seiren, shock from Aido and Ruka.

"I am requesting that all of you give Yuuki and Zero the respect and protection they deserve. Please remember to keep this news amongst yourselves." With that statement, Kaname stood up, signaling that the meeting was at an end. He left the living room and everyone was subdued as they went back upstairs to their rooms to rest. As they ascended the grand staircase, Kain allowed his eyes to linger wistfully on Ruka's slender back for longer than usual but only Takuma and Aido noticed.

- o -

_Two weeks later..._

Ruka had always known that it was presumptuous of her to assume that Kaname would ever return her feelings. That was what she told herself constantly but with nothing else to distract her from thinking of him, she continued to hope that one day, despite their different social standing and Kaname's obvious regard for Yuuki Cross, he would one day return her affections. Hence, the tiny flame that continued to flicker in a corner of Ruka's heart was never extinguished. In fact, for the first two weeks of the school holidays, it flared even brighter than before.

Ruka did not have a chance to meet Kaname since that short meeting at the start of the holidays but Aido and Kain had come over to see her. The three of them had gone for dinner at an up market restaurant in town that was frequented by vampire nobles. Ruka's lips twisted in a rueful smile as she recalled the strangely somber air of the meal, largely due to Aido being uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn. Kain had even tried to get a rise out of his younger cousin by commenting on how relieved he was that Aido was finally acting his age but the tousle haired blond only gave a big sigh before looking down at his plate. At that moment, Ruka winked at Kain, silently egging him on but to her surprise, the copper haired noble only shrugged before digging into his food.

In fact, both Aido and Kain were strangely silent after that and Ruka found herself carrying on an almost completely one sided conversation for the rest of the dinner with both males interjecting head nods and mumbled assents along the way. It was very strange, she mused to herself and frowned a little at the recollection. Aido being lovelorn was something to be expected, seeing as he was missing that Wakaba girl but what on earth could Kain be pining about?

Ruka shrugged and gave her attention to how she was going to do up her hair. Kaname would be attending tonight's party at the Ichijos' and she wanted to look her best. She chose an off white strapless sheath of a dress that reached all the way to her ankles in loose, graceful folds and paired it with a diamond choker and matching ear rings. Ruka was tempted to leave her hair down in loose waves but the diamonds called for sophistication and in the end, she instructed her patiently waiting maid to pull her hair back with a single lock let free from the middle of the chignon. Ruka smiled in feminine satisfaction as she turned her head this way and that while seated in front of her large vanity mirror. The artfully curled lock of hair ended just at the nape of her neck and as it caught the soft, yellow light from the top of the mirror, Kain's unexpected words ran through her mind.

_"No, little Ruka. Your hair's actually the colour of caramel... of golden maple syrup... of new honey. It's not just... blond. And I know it's also the softest, finest-"_

A soft blush rose in Ruka's cheeks at the memory and she shook her head ruefully. It was silly to keep remembering those words. She already knew that her hair was one of her best features but hearing it described with such eloquence and coming from a very unexpected source made the compliment even more... precious.

_Dear Akatsuki, you always knows the right thing to say to make me feel better...!_

With Kain's impressive height in mind now, Ruka slipped on four inch heels and caught up her snowy mink wrap. It was faux fur of course, but so well made one wouldn't be able to tell the difference. A last glance in the mirror told her she looked radiant and Ruka smiled, her eyes sparkling with a delirious mixture of excitement and hope.

Perhaps this time...Kaname would dance with her. And if he did not ask, then _she_ would do the asking.

- o -

Kaname entered the grand ballroom of the Ichijo mansion with Takuma by his side but before an hour had gone by, the pureblood retreated to one of the small private balconies that led off from the ballroom to temporarily escape from being the unwilling centre of gratuitous attention from the other guests. Takuma, Seiren, Aido and Kain took turns to stand guard in front of the French windows to prevent anyone from accidentally or deliberately disturbing Kaname's privacy.

Ruka danced with her older brothers as well as a couple of male nobles whose admiration of her bordered on lasciviousness. Gritting her teeth, she wished for Kain's faultless manners but consoled herself with knowing that he would seek her out later. For now, she managed to ignore her partner's gaze that was seemingly glued to either her neck or her cleavage and continued to keep an eye on where Kaname was. After the next dance, she somehow managed to slip out to the balcony when Kain temporarily left his post to look for Aido.

As she pulled open the doors with suddenly shaking fingers, Ruka's heart was hammering in her chest and seemed to have cloned itself since it was also lodged firmly in her throat. She had already prepared and memorised the words she was going to say but one look at the tall, elegant pureblood standing there made the amusingly light and flirtatious words disappear from her head.

Kaname was gorgeous in a dark tailored suit that fitted his lithe body to perfection. He had turned around when the doors opened and now, he stood there against the backdrop of the night sky with one graceful hand resting on the intricately wrought iron railing behind him. Ruka gulped. She bowed in silence and Kaname returned her salutation with a nod but after that... silence. Of the chirping crickets sort. Inwardly, Ruka was utterly mortified at her lack of both voice and speech but she couldn't speak. The utter enormity of her daring behaviour washed over her with sudden coldness and left her staring at Kaname with her hopes clearly showing in her eyes. After a long moment, Kaname sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ruka."

The three words, as quiet and soft spoken as they were, made the flame of hope in Ruka's heart flicker and it almost went out. She had known it was too much to hope for otherwise, she _knew_ that as much as she knew her own name but hope was something resilient. Resistant. Ignorant of both reason and logic.

"I'm sorry, Ruka," Kaname repeated gently. "I know what you want to say but it's useless."

Ruka's mouth moved silently and she took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking.

"I... thought that since Yuuki Cross – Yuuki-sama - that you would... perhaps... consider..." Her halting words grew softer and softer until the last word was merely whispered and Ruka stood there, flushed scarlet with mortification.

_Stop embarrassing Kaname-sama and stop embarrassing yourself right this instant, Ruka! Where's your damned pride?! _

"No. I won't," Kaname replied in that same gentle voice but his tone was final. "I took advantage of your generosity that night and I am grateful that you stopped me from biting Yuuki. But although I have no one at my side right now, I'm afraid that place... will never be yours."

Kaname paused for a moment and then continued. "You are a very beautiful and generous young woman, Ruka. You deserve someone who will appreciate your love and will cherish you for always."

Ruka dropped her gaze and gave a quick, embarrassed nod. She knew that Kaname was letting her down very gently. He could have said that she was not worthy to be his queen since she was only a noble, but he hadn't and she should be grateful for that. Ruka's mind had long since known of the futility of this exercise; it was just her stupid heart that refused to give up and when she heard that the girl whom she had always thought of as her long time rival was out of the picture...

Ruka blinked back sudden tears. Her heart was hurting inside her and that little flame had finally died but strangely enough, there was also a sense of _finality_ about it that demanded that she stop indulging in her foolish dreams. Kaname had been patient of her feelings up until now but she had no right to assume that he would continue to humour her like this. With that, the Souen pride came to Ruka's aid at last and she grasped it with both hands. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and lifted her head.

"In that case, Kaname-sama, I wish you every happiness. I – I shall not trouble you again about this matter," she murmured, thankful that her voice was for the most part steady. Placing her right hand over her heart, she bowed deeply before whirling around and exiting the balcony. Ruka did not see Kain approaching as she pulled shut the French windows behind her but even if she had, she had no wish to dance now. Pausing only to grab her wrap, she left the party with her head held high.

- o -

Kain had very much looked forward to dancing with Ruka and that feeling was only magnified when he saw her enter the ballroom with her eldest brother. She looked breathtaking... radiant... a Goddess came to life, only a hundred times better than anything his boring imagination could ever have come up with. Kain promised his pounding heart that he would dance with Ruka as soon as he could, seeing as she was instantly surrounded by admirers but an hour or so later, his hopes were dashed and he didn't know which situation was more laughable – Aido's love for Sayori Wakaba, a human girl his family would never accept... or his own unrequited love for Ruka Souen, a noble girl whose heart would never be his.

"_What are you waiting for, Akatsuki? You love Ruka, don't you? You don't have to worry about her family being afraid of you or your family wanting to bite her. You don't even have a reason to hesitate, for Pete's sake!"_

Aido's frustrated and impulsively spoken words echoed again in Kain's mind and he shook his head in almost equal frustration. He was used to keeping his feelings to himself, something that was practically a given when you had two younger, squabbling charges to take care of but he didn't know what was wrong with him lately. First, his waxing lyrical to Ruka at that dessert café in town a few months ago... and now his admittance that Kaname Kuran was his stumbling block to winning Ruka's affections. What next? Declaring his hopeless love for her from below her bedroom window, complete with old, battered guitar and sappy love song?

Was it because Aido's smitten state for Sayori had rubbed off on him, somehow? Kain wondered as he ran a hand around the back of his neck. After all, he had admired Aido's perseverance in pursuing that human girl ever since the tousle haired blond vowed not to take her blood and in front of Kiryuu and Yuuki, no less.

Kain frowned deeply, his fingers massaging the tense knot at the back of his neck. His agitated feelings were confusing him. He had always been resigned to knowing that his place when it came to Ruka was as her friend and a confidant, not as a lover. He was used to the ever present ache in his heart upon knowing that she loved another... but once he saw her or had the pleasure of her enchanting company all to himself, he forgot all those logical reasons and felt only a stupid burning need to – God forgive him for torturing his heart still further – try to win her love, as impossible as it was. If anything, that need was even more impossible than before because they now knew that Yuuki Cross was no longer Kaname's love but his younger sister. That meant that the regal and charismatic Moon Dorm leader was now unattached and more importantly, _available_.

For the past two weeks, Kain's hopes had dwindled, knowing that Ruka still longed for Kaname. He had called himself all kinds of a fool for even daring to hope and had more or less reconciled himself to forever being Ruka's friend but Fate wasn't done with tormenting him yet. She lingered around to whisper tempting promises of happiness in his ear. All because Kain had slipped away to find Aido the first time and when he failed, he returned to Kaname's balcony just in time to see Ruka coming from there with a rosy flush on her smooth cheeks and her lips pressed into a thin line. From the tense set of her slender shoulders and her less than ecstatic reaction, Kain knew that whatever had gone on between her and Kaname wouldn't have been in her favour. Kain shoved his hands into his trouser pockets as he watched Ruka walk off with her mink wrap. He was sad that he wouldn't get a chance to dance with her after all but her obvious hurt had made him almost hate the sudden, elated leap his heart gave then.

Well, no one could blame him for being one angry and confused noble tonight! Kain ground his teeth as he left the ballroom as well, hating the conflicting feelings raging about inside his heart as it swung wildly from wanting to pursue Ruka and wanting to give up on her.

- o -

Ever since the night of the party. Ruka was quiet and kept to her room most of the time, coming down only for meals. A few nights later, she found her blood tablet box empty when she went to take one and she groaned softly. She had meant to fill up her box before coming home for the holidays since the tablets had to sustain her for six weeks but Kaname's surprising announcement had swept every other thing from her mind.

Ruka stared down at the empty container and sighed. She could always get more tablets from Aido or Kain, she supposed and as luck would have it, Kain came over the following night. Ruka was sitting in bed and listlessly leafing through a fashion magazine when she heard the faint sounds of a car approaching the long drive leading up to the house, its muted headlights lighting the way. The door bell chimed soon after that but she ignored it until a discreet knock sounded on her door.

"Ruka-sama," her maid's voice was soft. "Akatsuki-sama is here to see you."

With a soft sigh, Ruka got up and went over to her vanity table to run a brush through her hair, hoping that Kain's visit would cheer her up.

- o -

Kain automatically stood up when Ruka entered the living room. Good manners had been instilled in him since young and while he may relax his behaviour a little at Cross Academy, he was always faultlessly polite at home or at any of his friends' homes. Ruka smiled a greeting but her face was pale and the faint violet shadows under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept well for the past few nights. Kain's eyes narrowed with concern.

"Ruka?" he asked quietly. "Are you feeling all right?"

Ruka quickly nodded and she made another attempt to smile again. Before Kain could say anything, she quickly seated herself on the sofa and gestured him to an armchair. He moved to the armchair, hesitated and came over to sit down beside her instead, leaving a foot or so of space between them.

Both of them were silent for a minute or so. Kain knew what was troubling Ruka but he also knew better than to ask her outright about it. There were certain boundaries he never crossed when it came to her and more than anything else, he feared that she would push him away if he probed too deeply. At least, as her trusted friend and almost brother, she was close to him in a way no one else was. Ruka had crossed her slim legs and placed her clasped hands on her knee, vaguely conscious of the floaty chiffon material of her dress against her skin. Now she turned to face Kain, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"What's up, Akatsuki?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It's Hanabusa. He called me earlier to ask if I was free this weekend." Kain's explanation made Ruka's delicate brows draw together.

"But you're going to see him anyway, aren't you?" she asked, vaguely recalling there was some sort of family gathering at the Aido place this weekend. Kain was pleased to see a faint spark of interest in Ruka's eyes and he gave her his rare smile.

"Actually, he's planning to spend this weekend in a little seaside town." He mentioned the name of the town and Ruka's eyebrows rose a little.

"Because…?"

"Because Sayori Wakaba is going there with her brother and his wife," Kain elaborated with a meaningful look in his chocolate eyes. Ruka shook her head at that but she smiled. It was a sign of how well she and Kain knew Aido by now that she hadn't appeared more surprised, just as she already knew for sure that Kain had agreed to accompany his younger cousin there.

"Well, you two boys have fun then," she said lightly but she couldn't help feeling a little left out. Her crestfallen look caught Kain's attention immediately and reminded him that he was here to invite Ruka to accompany them. After all, they did most things together. Besides, Aido would want to be with Sayori all the time and Kain knew it was going to be lonesome just by himself. He leaned forward and held Ruka's eyes with his earnest ones.

"Come with us, Ruka. Hanabusa has promised to get two hotel rooms. I'll bunk in with him and you can have the other one," he offered. He didn't have to; Ruka already knew she would always get a room of her own if Kain was involved and if for some strange reason the three of them had to share a room, she knew she would always get the bed and the other two the sofa or the floor but that wasn't the reason why she shook her head now.

"Thanks, Akatsuki but... I just want to rest this weekend," she refused. It was Kain's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Rest? We've been on holiday for three weeks already and we don't even have any school assignments. Besides, it can't be much fun cooped up at home all the time."

Ruka frowned and opened her mouth to argue but Kain beat her to it.

"You look like you could use a change of scene," he told her with uncharacteristic bluntness – it was the closest he had ever come to telling her she looked less than perfect and Ruka blinked. Then she sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to come... it was just that... Ruka tried for an apologetic smile.

"I just don't feel like I would be very good company right now," she said gently but Kain shook his head at once.

"You're always good company, Ruka," he reassured her gallantly. "Besides, with Hanabusa going to meet his girlfriend, how am I going to pass the time? Painting the town red?"

The thought of Kain partying hard was such an unlikely prospect that Ruka smiled again, a genuine smile that caused Kain's strong heart to lurch traitorously in his chest.

"Well..." she hedged delicately and Kain reached for both her clasped hands, holding them gently in his larger, warmer ones.

"Please, little Ruka?" he asked softly. "It wouldn't be good without you."

Ruka blushed. She couldn't help it - Kain's pet name sounded... well, _weird_ now that she was all grown up but... well, she kind of liked it. At least she did as long as he remembered not to say it in front of the others, particularly Aido. Ruka also found herself wondering how someone as purely honest as Akatsuki Kain could utter such a blatant lie that almost convinced her but she found her resolve weakening. Perhaps it hadn't been that strong in the first place.

"You're lying, Akatsuki," she said with a rueful smile. "But you're right. I don't really have anything to do so... all right, I'll come along."

Kain's smile lit up his face as he murmured his thanks and squeezed her hands gently. Ruka blinked. Kain's unexpected smile had surprised her again. He really should do that more often, she thought distractedly as she excused herself and went to look for her mother. Ruka wasn't really surprised to receive immediate permission for the trip as soon as her mother knew who she was going with. After all, Kain's reputation for being both a caretaker and a gentleman was rock solid and the elder Souen female knew that her only daughter would be in no safer hands.

It wasn't until Ruka had started packing that she realised two things – one was that she had forgotten to ask Kain for extra tablets and the other was that she was surprisingly looking forward to the short weekend trip.

Yes. Kain's gentle and undemanding company was the exact thing she needed to pull herself together.

-- Chapter End --


	4. Chap 4: Hope

**Author Notes:** The next chapter! I've decided to slow down the story a little so it will take more than 10 chapters to complete. It's rather a challenge fleshing out Kain and Ruka than say, Zero and Yuuki or Aido and Yori so please forgive any OOCness and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Appreciation:** To **VaneCaos **who makes me try much harder to be a better writer than I actually am. Thanks, my dear, for your insights and suggestions on this big, strong mystery man called Akatsuki Kain!

-- Chapter Start --

Kain wasn't at all surprised to find himself whistling under his breath as he emerged from the garage of his large family home. He was extremely pleased that Ruka was accompanying Aido and him this weekend and he knew it. In actual fact, Kain hadn't wanted to follow Aido at all - Rima's parents were planning a dinner and dance on Saturday night and he was looking forward to finally having Ruka all to himself. He hadn't gotten a chance to dance with her at the Ichijos' last week but with Kaname safely back at Cross Academy this week, Kain knew there was nothing to stop him from dancing with Ruka all night long if she would let him.

It was very hard to turn down an extremely desperate Aido though, especially when his huge blue eyes were focused entirely on you but Kain, with his long years of experience behind him, only agreed after the blond hinted that Ruka would most likely find the Tooyas' dance boring without her two male friends and hence could easily be persuaded to come along as well. Kain shook his head ruefully at himself as he went upstairs to his room. It looked like Aido knew him too well. Yes, he would be happy wherever he was if Ruka was there too. A dance was just a dance and a small seaside town just that but both were paradise as long as her presence graced either event or place.

Still feeling vaguely unsettled at how transparent his feelings were to apparently everyone but the girl they were for, Kain sat down on his bed and reached for the telephone. He wanted to find out what that small town offered in terms of entertainment.

- o -

As far as Aido and Kain were concerned, the day of the trip couldn't come soon enough but at last they were going to the Souen home by cab to pick Ruka up enroute to the airport. When the front door opened, a male servant trotted out with a large suitcase and a vanity case. Both were part of a branded set made from top quality leather in maroon with gold plated trim but that wasn't the reason why Aido was looking askance at them. He then turned to Kain with a disbelieving look, ignoring Ruka completely.

"Akatsuki," Aido said in an exaggeratedly patient voice that he knew would annoy her no end. "Did you tell her we were going for a round the world tour?"

Ruka's initial smile disappeared and her pretty eyes narrowed dangerously at the tousle haired blond. Kain merely gave her a quick nod and ignored his cousin.

"Hello, Ruka. I'm glad you're on time," he said mildly, opting to let her respond to Aido's jibe. As the servant reverently placed the luggage into the trunk of the cab, Kain took the opportunity to admire the pretty picture Ruka made in a crisp white linen collared shirt and dark blue designer jeans. There was a dark gold cardigan flung around her shoulders, its long sleeves casually looped in front. Ruka had caught up her long hair into a knot and fixed it in place with a decorative chopstick, leaving a few tendrils curling around her pretty but now annoyed face.

"I have no idea what that small remote town of yours has so I packed a little extra, just in case," she retorted coolly and walked over to the car where Kain was holding the door open. Both of them chose to ignore Aido's derisive snort.

"A _little?!_"

- o -

An hour later, they were airborne and occupying three adjacent seats on the right aisle of the plane. Aido had called dibs on the window seat, eager to be the first one amongst them to set eyes on their destination. Kain was next to the aisle and Ruka comfortably sandwiched between the two males. She spent the first ten minutes leafing through the in flight magazine but her brows drew together as the smiling air stewardess who was making her way down the aisle handed each of them a small coloured booklet.

"Why are they giving out menus?" Ruka voiced out her confusion with a puzzled frown. As far as she knew, airlines only served meals for flights that were at least two hours long. Aido saw the dawning suspicion in her eyes and hurriedly glanced away as Kain gave a rare grin, having already known all the pertinent details of their flight... including the estimated arrival time.

"Because it's a three hour flight," Aido finally mumbled after an overly long pause. Ruka stared at his slightly pink side profile for another uncomfortably long moment before turning a disbelieving face to Kain on her left.

"Did he just say _three _hours, Akatsuki?"

Kain nodded. "He did," he confirmed calmly. Ruka's head whipped right back to glare at Aido.

"A three hour flight? You call this a short trip?" she hissed and Aido hunched a shoulder uncomfortably.

"All right. So it's a little more than an hour but-"

"A _little?!_"

Aido winced as Ruka's voice went a few tones higher but Kain only chuckled at the familiar words. He realised belatedly that he should have sat in between his cousin and Ruka. Still, diffusing the tension between them was second nature by now and he stepped in smoothly without even having to think.

"That's because he's eager to see his girlfriend again," he put in with his usual dry tone. Aido immediately scowled and turned away in a huff. He yanked up the window shade he had pulled down earlier and at once, all three nobles cringed.

"Hanabusa!" Ruka very nearly shrieked. One of the setting rays of the sun had shot right into her eyes, giving her an almost instant migraine. Aido yanked the shade down so fast he almost cracked it.

"Sorry," he muttered. Kain sighed, conscious that some of the surrounding passengers were now giving them curious looks. After all, the sunset was a beautiful one what with all those yellow, orange and pinkish hues staining the fluffy surface of the surrounding clouds. Which human possessing a working pair of eyes wouldn't want to gaze upon one of nature's wonders?

A third and longer silence lasting almost twenty minutes crawled by with Aido studiously ignoring both of them and Ruka massaging her temples with slender fingers and wearing a long suffering look on her face. At last, their meal was served. It wasn't too bad as far as airline food went and Kain polished off his chicken chop with alacrity. He was willing to bet that Aido ate his without even tasting it since his blue eyes now had a faraway look but Ruka only picked at her Caesar salad.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kain asked her quietly and the honey blond beauty merely shrugged in reply.

"No. Just... tired, I guess," she murmured softly, unaware that Kain's chocolate eyes had darkened a shade with concern. Ruka's skin was usually milky pale but under the artificial lighting, it had an almost greenish cast that made her look peaky. Kain refrained from saying anything more but he hoped that the sea air would bring some colour to her cheeks, adding a reminder to himself to keep tabs on how much she ate. After the dinner trays had been cleared away, Ruka yawned delicately. There was still an hour and a half to go and she had nothing else to do now, having leafed through the in flight magazine during the first ten minutes of the flight.

"I think I'll take a nap," she announced to nobody in particular. Aido ignored her as usual but Kain looked up at once. "Here," he offered as he shifted closer to her. Without a word, Ruka leaned her head on a broad shoulder with a familiarity that brought both joy and pain to its owner's heart. With her sitting this close, Kain was more than aware of the flower fresh scent of her shampoo. His eyes slid closed as he filled his lungs with the intoxicating scent and felt his heart squeeze in response. He knew that Aido was looking at him with a sly grin on his face but frankly, the copper haired noble didn't care. He would take what he could even if they were only brief moments of happiness... like this was.

Ruka dropped off to sleep almost immediately but Kain waited a couple of minutes before cautiously turning his head to bury his nose in her shiny, silky hair. Despite the too small seat and the cramped leg room, he could happily spend an eternity in this airplane, lost in the illusion that Ruka was somehow and miraculously _his_.

- o -

The small airport was teeming with tourists as it was the weekend and the three nobles had to wait for cabs. Kain half expected Ruka's impatience to show but she was uncharacteristically quiet and he didn't know whether he should be relieved or worried. Eventually though, they managed to get a cab and reached the seaside town twenty minutes later.

It was a very small town that consisted of only one main road dividing two rows of hotels and shops. On one side was the ocean, separated by a broad cemented pedestrian walk, where a thick stone railing designated the start of the white sandy beach about eight feet below. A number of small stalls selling souvenirs and refreshments were placed along the walk, interspersed with wooden benches and streetlamps but since it was already ten o'clock at night, the stalls were closed and the benches mostly empty except for a few couples enjoying the late evening breeze.

The cab left the three of them standing at the curb with their luggage – Kain's duffel bag and Aido's small but smart suitcase placed next to Ruka's luggage. As usual, she ignored them and went over to the walk to gaze out at the sea. It was a warm night but she didn't seem to notice, lost in thought again. Kain and Aido soon walked over to her with the former worrying again and the latter only looking impatient.

"Ruka... let's go find our hotel and check in first, OK?" Kain spoke quietly.

Ruka nodded and they went to the hotel together, the two males having divided the bags amongst themselves. They checked in and Kain was thankful that he had made sure Aido had booked their rooms in advance since there were no more rooms available tonight or tomorrow. As soon as they got their room keys, Ruka announced that she wanted to take a shower before doing anything else so the two boys went up to their room next door to hers to unpack and wait.

Ruka was done in just under half an hour. She was still wearing the same pair of jeans but had swapped the white shirt for a black lycra spaghetti strap top under the gold cardigan. Her hair was still swept up and held in place with the gold coloured chopstick but the tendrils that framed her face were damp from her recent shower. With fine gold hoops in her ears and a dash of peach lip gloss she looked gorgeous. Kain's eyes were appropriately awed even if he didn't say a word.

The three nobles exited the hotel and walked along the row of shops for about a minute before they came to a twenty four hour café. It was open but there weren't a lot of choices available at such a late hour – it was around eleven now. Kain and Aido ordered double decker sandwiches and hot chocolate but Ruka insisted she was satisfied with only a light seafood broth. Apart from a pub or two, no other shops were open so they strolled back to the hotel after their meal.

Aido excused himself as soon as they had made a quick tour of the small hotel. It was only midnight but the tousle haired blond was more interested in catching up on his sleep than anything else since he was expecting Sayori in the morning.

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us again," Kain remarked casually to Ruka. He didn't look as if he wasn't in the least bit put out at his cousin's absence.

_In fact, so much the better..._

"Is there anything you'd like to do now?" he prompted and got a shrug back in reply.

"What is there to do in this place, Akatsuki?" Ruka sighed before gesturing at the main door of the hotel. "Let's go take another walk."

Kain agreed immediately as they both knew he would. They went outside again and crossed the deserted road before stepping onto the cemented pavement. Ruka tilted her face up and breathed deeply, almost tasting the salty tang of the air. They were the only ones on the walk right now and she was fully content to stay in Kain's quiet but reassuring company. Neither one of them felt inclined to break the comfortable silence so they walked on without saying anything.

After a couple of minutes, they realised they weren't alone anymore. The faint rasp of bicycle tires on the pavement behind them grew louder and the brief ring of a bell sounded. It wasn't necessary of course since both the nobles had already glanced behind them and soon, a teenaged couple on bicycles swept past. The boy and girl waved to them as they went by, laughing as they playfully raced each other.

Kain glanced at Ruka to see a wistful smile on her face as she gazed after them.

"Why that smile?" he wanted to know. The female noble sighed as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's not much fun being the only daughter of a noble family, you know," she said wistfully, sounding almost sad. "There were so many things I couldn't do..."

Kain quirked an eyebrow. "Such as?" he prompted. Ruka nodded her head at the cycling couple who were almost out of sight by now even though the faint sounds of their laughter were still audible to sensitive vampire ears.

"Such as riding a bicycle," she murmured half deprecatingly. Kain blinked in surprise; not at her wish which he considered perfectly normal but because of the way she had said it - as if she could no longer do so.

"There's no reason why you can't learn now," he countered but Ruka only gave a small laugh. "What – now? Akatsuki, I'm too old to learn!" She shook her head. "Forget what I said, I was just being silly."

It was obvious that she still harboured that wish, however silly she thought it and Kain shook his head decisively. "There's nothing silly in wanting to try something new and besides, you're never too old to learn," he encouraged. Ruka still looked a little doubtful but the copper haired noble both sounded and looked perfectly serious and after a moment, she relented and gave a small smile.

"You don't think it strange? Me wanting to do that?" she asked with a heart tugging blend of curiosity and hope in her voice. To be honest, Kain wouldn't have said it was strange even if Ruka had professed a wish to ride a bicycle while standing on her head and knitting a sweater at the same time so he only shook his head again.

"Not in the least, Ruka," he assured her gravely. "Riding a bicycle is easy. I could teach you if you like," he offered, hoping he didn't sound too eager. He had already learned that most of the locals here preferred to ride bicycles and they were easily available for tourists to rent - like the couple who had just passed them earlier. It was Ruka's turn now to raise an eyebrow at Kain's casual tone.

"Oh? I suppose you cycle like a pro?" she teased but he merely nodded, dispensing with false modesty.

"Good enough. Did you know there's also a place near our school where you can also rent them? It's at the end of the next block after the Sweet Treats cafe."

"Oh?" Ruka looked somewhat chagrined now. She hadn't known that but now that she did... Her soft brown eyes lit up all of a sudden and Kain found himself watching her very closely, his heart thumping a little faster than usual.

"So – do you want to learn?" he prompted after a moment. Ruka nodded eagerly and Kain's traitorous heart give a little leap of joy.

"If you want to, I can also teach you how to ride a motorbike," he mentioned as casually as he could. He had bought himself a dark red metallic Honda Fury Chopper about year ago, one that he polished and rode whenever he was home and wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while. Of course he had the privacy of his own room but that was nothing compared to the feel of controlling a powerful machine on a lonely road in the early hours of the morning with nobody for miles and the cool crisp wind whistling through your hair...

Much to Kain's surprise, Ruka nodded again, this time with a delighted smile.

"Oh, I've always wanted to ride one!" she exclaimed before hastily correcting herself a second later, "Well, not learn to ride one exactly but to go for a ride on one..."

Ruka's voice dwindled off and she wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "My brothers never allowed me to, you know. They always complained it was _far too dangerous_." The last three words were uttered with righteous condescension and a dangerous flash of red in her eyes. Kain held back a grin with difficulty.

"Well, of course they worry for your safety but I know my limits and how to control my bike. I'm a careful rider, Ruka."

Kain was perfectly serious when he said that so when Ruka laughed, he wasn't sure whether to be pleased or offended.

"Are you ever anything _else_, Akatsuki?" she teased but her eyes were twinkling and Kain suddenly felt... _redeemed_. Before he could stop himself, his mind was busy conjuring up pictures of himself astride the Fury with Ruka perched gracefully behind him. Her slender arms would be wound trustingly around his waist and her slim body pressed against his back as they sped off into the night with her hair streaming behind her...

"Akatsuki?"

The images popped and Kain blinked, his mind scrambling to remember what he had been saying just moments before.

"So you'll teach me?" Ruka asked helpfully. With the enchantingly eager smile on her face, Kain had to take a moment to steady his voice before he dared to answer her.

"Which - cycling or riding on a bike?" he asked innocently.

"Both!"

It was a close call but Kain managed to hold back an uncharacteristic whoop of joy and only allowed himself a careful nod.

"All you need to do is ask, little Ruka," he replied, his deep voice just a tad huskier than usual. To her embarrassment, Ruka found herself blushing again and she quickly bit her lip.

"Why do you keep calling me that, Akatsuki?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. The suddenness of her question caught Kain unawares and he answered her before he could weigh his words.

"Because I like it," he admitted and almost winced when Ruka stared at him.

"Uh, if you don't like-"

"No! I mean, uhm, I... don't... really mind it," Ruka replied hastily but she had dropped her gaze, conscious of her still warm face. There was no answer from the tall noble standing in front of her so after a moment, she looked up hesitantly, feeling unaccountably nervous of all things. Kain's dark eyes were as unreadable as ever but something about the very still way he was standing and looking at her made Ruka feel that he was waiting for her to say something else.

_Only... I have no idea what that is._

"I - uh, you spoil me, you know," Ruka finally said and Kain's broad shoulders slumped.

"Do I?" he asked lightly but the moment had passed and they both knew it. Kain decided to let it go for now... perhaps it was too soon.

"By the way, is there anything else you wanted to do but never got a chance to?" he asked.

Ruka didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed at the change in subject. All the same, she started listing some activities that had Kain blinking in surprise again - paragliding, kayaking, jungle trekking and even mountain climbing. He knew that Ruka had been something of a tomboy when she was young but he thought she had long outgrown that. He was taken aback to realise that she had only suppressed those wishes all these years in order to fit a more decorous mould that her family and society expected of her. This time, Kain wasn't at all surprised when his heart ached again. He knew first hand how hard it was to hide something you longed for...

Ruka couldn't help laughing a little at the unusually stunned look on Kain's face.

"So... do you think I'm strange now?" she asked and the shy note in her voice made a lump appear in Kain's throat. Quickly, he shook his head.

"Not in the least," he reassured her. "There's nothing strange about wanting to be yourself, Ruka. I... I think it's great!"

Ruka was more relieved than she thought she would be. She should have know Kain would never laugh at her no matter how silly she was. He was a perfect gentleman after all. They continued walking for half a minute and the breeze from the sea picked up. Ruka shook a lock of hair from her left eye but the salty wind promptly blew it back. With a resigned sigh, she stopped and slanted a wry look at Kain.

"One minute - I need to do my hair."

Kain had stopped as well and he watched closely as Ruka pulled the chopstick out. Immediately, a gloriously wavy cascade of shampoo fresh, caramel coloured locks tumbled down and Kain swallowed as his blood heated up at the sight. He wondered a little uneasily if there was something wrong with him. It was perfectly understandable for a guy to admire a girl's hair particularly if it was as pretty as Ruka's... but was there something wrong about actually getting turned on by the gleaming long honey coloured waves?

Happily oblivious to the way Kain's eyes were swiftly turning several shades darker, Ruka shook her hair back and caught it up in a long ponytail, preparing to twist it into a knot again.

"Hey... why not leave it down?" Kain's abruptly voiced question made Ruka pause. She had the chopstick held loosely between her lips but she took it now with one hand to ask, "Why? The wind's messing it up!"

Kain gave that diffident shrug that was so quintessentially him. "Because," he said softly and gave in to the almost overpowering impulse to touch her hair. Slowly, he lifted a hand and twined a loose curl around his finger. Ruka merely raised an eyebrow, still holding her ponytail with one hand.

"Because?" she prompted curiously but there was only that same little shrug from the copper haired noble so Ruka waited and wondered why she was suddenly so interested to know.

"Because it's so pretty like this," Kain finally admitted, his eyes seemingly fixated on the lock of hair curled oh so lovingly around his finger. Ruka forced an uncertain laugh and even to her ears, it had an oddly breathless note which she resolutely ignored.

"You mean you like it messy and tangled?" she asked, the exasperation in her voice clearly carrying the unspoken message of 'boys and their fixation with a female's long hair'.

Kain's lips quirked at that but he regarded her solemnly with his head tilted to one side. "Your hair is gorgeous, little Ruka. It could _never_ be messy or tangled."

Ruka's mouth fell open as she stared at an increasingly discomfited looking Kain. "No one's ever said that about my hair before, Akatsuki," she stated, her eyes glued to the very, very rare flush painted on his lean cheeks and the equally rare sight of him looking at a complete loss for words. Silently, Kain cursed that overpowering need to spout nonsensical poetry in front of the girl of his dreams, making him sound like a total love sick idiot. He quickly dropped his gaze, shoved both hands into his jeans pockets again and looked away.

Ruka waited for all of ten seconds for Kain to look at her but he didn't so she spoke instead.

"All right... since you happen to like it this way," she said, her voice far gentler than she had intended. Kain started breathing again. He half turned his head to give her an uncertain, shy look.

"I do," he answered quietly. Ruka smiled at him tentatively, strangely pleased that the awkward moment was past. There seemed to be an awful lot of those on this walk alone...

"Good!" she said. She tucked the hair accessory into her jeans pocket and resolutely shook her hair back. After a brief hesitation, she clasped Kain's left elbow with her right hand, telling herself it was more out of a wish to appear normal than to consciously touch him.

"Shall we continue up to there and turn back?"

Kain nodded without bothering to look where Ruka's manicured finger was pointing at. He still looked like he didn't know what to say and for some reason, she wanted to make him feel comfortable again. Ruka found that she didn't know how to deal with a Kain who looked less than one hundred percent calm, detached and decisive.

They walked on for another minute or so in silence with Ruka wracking three quarters of her brain for something useful to say while the remaining quarter cursed the breeze for creating havoc with her hair. The latter was easy enough to deal with though since her own element was wind. Ruka simply blocked the breeze before it could touch her hair but as for the former, she could only come up with blank.

It was strange but now that she thought about it, the fact that Aido usually kept company with them meant that he and Ruka had plenty of things to bicker about while Kain occupied himself with keeping the peace between them and stepping in when things got overheated. Ruka was suddenly uncomfortably aware that Kain knew practically everything there was to know about her, including her hopeless feelings for Kaname-sama while she... knew next to nothing about the tall, silent boy at her side.

"What about you, Akatsuki?" she asked suddenly.

"What about me?" Contrary to his mood earlier, Kain now sounded melancholy. Subdued. He didn't even look like he was aware of her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow.

"Is there anything you've always wanted to do or wanted to have?" Ruka persisted and Kain gave her a startled sideways look.

_Dear God... am I really that good at hiding how I feel?_

He hesitated for an instant before shaking his head resolutely. He had already revealed too much for one night.

"I'm fine," he lied but Ruka was still looking at him expectantly and he shrugged.

"I'm the middle child in my family, Ruka. I've always had the freedom to do whatever I wanted..." Kain snapped his mouth shut but from the suddenly empathetic look in Ruka's eyes, he knew he had said too much again. The gentle squeeze of the feminine fingers on his arm confirmed that fact.

"So that's why you stuck with Hanabusa and I?" Ruka murmured softly with a wry note in her voice. "A spoiled brat and an equally spoiled tomboy?"

Ruka's gaze was gentle and it was Kain's turn to give a tentative smile as he pressed his left arm close to his side, trapping her fingers in a light hold.

"I've always enjoyed both your companies," he admitted truthfully. There was no doubt at all in Ruka's mind that Akatsuki Kain was truly an angel and she smiled. There were moments in their earlier conversation that had unnerved her a little but Kain's familiar gallantry now was immensely reassuring and Ruka linked both her slender arms around his muscular one and pulled it firmly towards her in a spontaneous hug.

"You're lying! Hanabusa and I must have given you a lot of grief, Akatsuki, but rest assured, we both appreciate it!" she laughed.

Kain hardly heard her words. He was wearing a thin cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows but he had stopped walking the instant he found his left arm cradled close to Ruka's chest. He had encountered curves. Two very soft and perfectly rounded curves under that black top hidden by lace cups that just weren't thick enough, damnit!

Kain swallowed, feeling unsettled and almost light headed at the unexpected contact. He didn't know why. He had given brotherly two armed hugs to Ruka before, the last one being the night when he had comforted her after Kaname had refused her blood the second time... but this time was markedly and frighteningly different. His blood was rushing _everywhere _inside him now, even up to his face but strangely enough, none of it was going to his brain. Most of it had rushed lower and was starting to pool in a most inconvenient location.

"I don't think Hanabusa would share your sentiments," Kain managed to get out, his voice sounding rather strained.

_Ruka... Ruka, can I have my arm back please, before it dies a happy limb?_

Oh God. That was what came of having a brain that was deprived of oxygen rich blood. It started going into acute shock and saying all sorts of weird things to its owner. Kain chanced an almost frightened look at Ruka but she was smiling happily up at him.

"I do," she said softly and Kain stared at her with his lips parted in shock. Had she really said that? Did she have any idea how many times had he had _dreamt _of her saying those two little words to him?

Only a million. But that was probably why Kain's iron control cracked at last.

-- Chapter End --


	5. Chap 5: Impulse

**Author Notes:** Hello and I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! _-has been slowly dying with 10 full day training sessions- _This chapter is a little shorter than the past one but hope it's still good :D Enjoy and let me know what you think!

-- Chapter Start --

_"I do," she said softly and Kain stared at her with his lips parted in shock. Had she really said that? Did she have any idea how many times had he had dreamt of her saying those two little words to him?_

_Only a million. But that was probably why his iron control cracked at last._

In less than a heartbeat, Kain found himself holding Ruka tightly with her body pressed flush against his. He didn't know how that had happened. In one instant, he was staring at her in pure shock as if his one dream had come true all at once and in the next, he had pulled his arm free and thrown both of them around her to yank her close. That sudden and tight embrace lasted for all of five heart stopping seconds.

The kiss right after that lasted for another five.

With his right arm around Ruka's shoulders and his left one around her slender waist, Kain dipped his head and buried his face in the loose waves of her hair. He breathed in its fragrance in ragged gulps as if it was the one thing he needed to survive. Logic and rationality had temporarily deserted him. Plain decency had fled.

_A-Akatsuki...? _

Ruka was completely speechless to find herself in a hug that was as sudden as it was swift. Kain had moved faster than she had ever seen him move and the next thing she knew, her face was pressed to a strong broad shoulder, the soft material of his cotton shirt caressing her face. She could both feel and hear the fast thudding of his heart against one of her palms which were pressed flat against his chest.

Kain's mind may have stopped functioning at that moment but his body hadn't. It recognised that this was a golden opportunity; a very, very rare occurrence that should be fully exploited before common sense returned along with a hearty dose of condemnation. Accordingly, his right hand moved and long fingers clenched onto the silky hair at the nape of Ruka's neck, pulling her head back and baring her face to his.

The hard kiss that ensued a second later was as sudden as it was desperate. As determined as it was inexperienced. Kain had never really kissed anyone before unless you counted those brief pecks on the cheeks reserved for female relatives whether elderly or otherwise, or that night he had carried Ruka to her room and touched his lips to her forehead with infinite gentleness. Later on, he would suppose that this real kiss might have been considered a chaste one since tongues certainly had no opportunity to come into play but the sheer desperation that made it happen ruled that out.

When Kain finally lifted his head, he realised Ruka was very still and had been like that from the moment he hugged her. In fact, he was still hugging – no, _crushing_ her. Quickly, he released her and took a step back, his hands lingering on her arms in case she fell. Kain's heart was still pounding hard in his chest but boyish elation was now mixed with fear that he had gone too far. After all, he was her friend and nothing more than that. His senses were still reeling in newfound delight at the sweet taste of Ruka on his lips and the equally sweet feel of her body against his but he couldn't help eyeing her apprehensively.

That sudden embrace was an irrational enough thing to do but it was nothing compared to that kiss. For someone who prided himself on thinking before acting – especially after having grown up with a cousin who usually acted the other way around - and perfecting his remote, detached air and perfect manners, Kain had blown it big time and he knew it. He didn't even have a good reason for doing what he had. The moment Ruka had said those two magical words with that unbelievably happy smile on her face, all his oxygen-deprived brain could think of were two words - wedding bells.

And another two words – hug her.

And a further two – kiss her.

Now though, he could only think of one.

_Crap._

Ruka's eyes were wide, her pretty mouth open and her cheeks flushed a bright pink as she stared up into twin pools of a deep rich chocolate. She had never before seen such depth of emotion in Kain's eyes. He was breathing quickly and Ruka could feel the warm puffs of air brushing her cheeks but she was too shocked to even think of looking away.

In the end, it was Kain who moved first. With a muttered curse, he swung away and dragged shaky hands through his hair, feeling the warmth sweeping up from his neck to stain his cheeks. Ruka continued to stare at Kain as he cursed out loud. He dragged one hand unsteadily around the back of his neck before forcing both arms down at his sides, large hands bunching into fists. He didn't dare look at her. Not now when his body was shaking, his cheeks were burning and he couldn't even think. This was bad. He _needed_ to be able to think. He needed to know what to say to salvage the situation... but his mind was a blank.

It was almost half a minute later before Ruka realised her mouth was still open in a most undignified manner. She snapped it shut and blinked, conscious of the rapid, almost uneasy beat of her heart. Taking a deep breath, she finally gave voice to her puzzlement.

"Akat – uh... uhm, A-Akatsuki Kain, wh-what was _that_ for?"

Kain only turned his head to give her a sidelong look but Ruka almost stamped her foot at how her embarrassingly uncertain her words had come out. She ground her small teeth in vexation and dipped her head, letting her honey coloured tresses hide her face from Kain's searching gaze. It wasn't as if that was her first real kiss – even though it was – and it wasn't as if he hadn't hugged her before - he had, lots of times. He had also carried her that one time when she had fainted from blood loss and had even kissed her forehead then. Kain was her _best male friend_ and there was nothing wrong with friends hugging, for heaven's sake!

But that wasn't your usual platonic sort of hug, was it? No, it was so... so _close_! So close and so... so _sudden_. Hard. Pressed so close to another person's body you could feel their heart beat next to yours sort of hard.

Kain chose that second to swing around to fully face her and Ruka's head went up with a sharp inhalation of breath that was more than halfway to sounding panicked. She gulped, found her eyes immediately focusing on his full lips and dragged her gaze downward again. But Kain hadn't just hugged her, had he? No, he had also kissed her the same way he had hugged her. Close. Sudden. Hard. And right on her mouth. Heavens, she could still feel the imprint of his firm lips upon hers...

Ruka's face jerked up again as she nervously ran her tongue over her lips, tasting that unfamiliar taste that was somehow still so dearly familiar to her. She instantly wished she hadn't when Kain's dark gaze latched onto her mouth in turn but with a most disturbing intensity. Ruka almost took a step back out of reflex. She stopped herself in time but found herself looking away yet again, almost frightened at how startlingly alive his eyes looked. It was so strange to see Kain's eyes like that; they were normally filled with resigned tolerance at Aido's antics or gentle concern when he looked at her but this – this _vitality_ in their depths was something so very, very different.

A long moment of silence crawled by. Kain didn't say anything even though Ruka knew he was still standing in front of her... as if waiting for her to speak first. She couldn't ignore him like this. Slowly, her head came up again almost of its own volition and her eyes met his once more. She was confused as hell and she knew it. Kain could feel his heart still pounding madly in his chest. Ruka looked confused and almost frightened. He knew that he should apologise first – preferably before all hell broke loose – but he also knew that the questions were going to come whether or not he apologised so for once... he didn't. Perhaps he was in one of his rare, rebellious moods now but he just didn't feel like apologising for something that had felt so darned good to him.

"Akatsuki? You kissed me - why?" Ruka finally spoke again after taking a deep and fortifying breath that brought Kain's warm, almost earthy scent to her. This time, she sounded curious. Genuinely so... as if she really wanted to know the reason behind his unexpected action. Kain swallowed hard. He was calming down now and he could think again. He knew it wasn't the time for honesty. It was too soon for that. So now was the time to see just how good an actor he could be. Gritting his teeth, he reached out a hand, prayed with all his heart that it was steady and chucked her gently under her chin.

"Just a belated thank you for keeping me from being too lonely during my childhood," he said as lightly as he could. It was a totally lame answer and one that would have brought the full force of Aido's derision down upon him if the blond noble ever heard it but to Kain, it was the best one he could come up with and he couldn't blame Ruka one bit for blinking at his words.

"Was that what the hug was for... or..." she gulped and forced herself to continue, "... the kiss?"

Time seemed to stand still and listen as Ruka gave voice to that one word. Kain had stopped breathing as well, his eyes locked onto hers.

_Tell her! Tell her how you feel, damnit! You've been a coward too long, for once in your life, man, tell her!_

But Kain couldn't. Perhaps it was because all this was too sudden. Perhaps it was because old habits died hard. Perhaps it was because he had carried that flame for her for so long. Perhaps he was just plain and simply afraid. But he couldn't say those words out loud. Not now. It was just... too soon.

"Both," he replied simply and Ruka blinked again.

"Oh," she murmured but she was still staring at him. Like it or not, that had been her first kiss and she didn't know how to react to it. This wasn't at all how she had dreamt it would be and Akatsuki Kain wasn't at all the person she had dreamt it would be with. The simple fact that he hadn't apologised to her meant it couldn't have been too wrong since he was always the perfect gentleman but on the other hand, best friends certainly did not go around kissing their female friends in such a determined and straightforward manner.

Ruka was confusing herself and she knew it. She almost groaned with frustration at the thoughts going round and round inside her head.

_Oh, grow _up_ already, girl! It was just a simple kiss..._

But it wasn't. It was her first real kiss and she just couldn't put it aside that easily.

"Ruka," Kain was starting to look decidedly uneasy now as something else occurred to him very, very belatedly. "Was that your first kiss?"

Ruka opened her mouth, closed it and gulped again. The pink flush spreading in her cheeks and the somewhat miserable nod she gave confirmed that fact more eloquently than a simple 'yes' could ever have.

_Oh, crap!_

Kain squeezed his eyes shut and groaned out yet another curse. He should have known! How could he have forgotten something this important for Ruka? He who always put her thoughts, her feelings and her comfort first and foremost? Yes, it was his first kiss as well but he had no regrets – he had given it to the girl he loved but he had stolen Ruka's first one and completely without her permission. She couldn't have wanted to give it to him. Not when... No, not in a million years.

"I'm sorry," Kain murmured. He still had no intention of apologising for kissing her but this was different. He was suddenly stricken with guilt and he looked it. With just a brief hesitation, he stepped forward and hugged Ruka again. This time though, it was with the sole intention of comforting her. Ruka Souen was a vampire noble and much, much stronger than she looked but Kain was always conscious of his greater strength compared to hers and his arms were gentle, warm and completely unthreatening.

"I'm so sorry, little Ruka. That was very thoughtless of me," he apologised huskily. He could feel her trembling in his arms and his heart squeezed painfully hard inside his chest. He knew he had surprised her and even shocked her with his actions but had he perhaps frightened her? Dear God, that was the very last thing Kain intended and he almost wished that he could take back the kiss. Almost.

Miraculously, Ruka didn't pull away and Kain went weak with relief when he felt her arms encircle his waist hesitantly. With a soft sigh, he buried his face in her hair again, pressing his lips against the silky strands. His heart was slowing down at last and Ruka seemed content to remain where she was - Kain would have happily spent yet another eternity in this embrace. After a long moment, she stirred and Kain raised his head reluctantly. Ruka looked up a second later and met his warm, concerned gaze. She didn't know why but she wasn't angry at him. Yes, she was still a little confused and self conscious about that unexpected kiss but she wasn't angry. How could she be? Kain had stopped that kiss before she did and his apology was without doubt, the most sincere thing she had heard from him.

"I... uhm, was that your first kiss too?" she asked, the words coming out more shyly than she had intended. But it didn't really matter because she knew Kain would never take advantage of her, no matter what.

"Yes," he answered at once, accenting his answer with a nod. He saw no reason to hide this fact from her.

"Oh..." A thoughtful look crossed Ruka's face and Kain winced as that made him think of something else.

"Why, was it - uh... was it bad?" he couldn't help asking. He waited on tenterhooks for her reply and lost several years of his life in the process but Ruka shook her head.

"I don't think so. There wasn't anything wrong with it," she answered thoughtfully. Kain was still staring at her and Ruka hastened to elaborate.

"It's OK, Akatsuki. Really. It's just that all this while I wanted – I guess I'm just silly for wanting it to be _special_... meaningful, that's all – oh!"

Ruka only realised her mistake when Kain turned pale. He actually blanched at her words but by the time her eyes had widened in horror, he had turned away, hands shoved deep into his jeans pockets. Ruka clapped one hand to her mouth but of course it was far too late.

_Stupid, thoughtless thing to say...!_

"Akatsuki, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that and it was special! I mean -"

"Give it up, Ruka," Kain's voice sounded strangely hopeless and weary at the same time. When he turned back to her, his features had reverted to their usual remote look. "It's OK, you have nothing to apologise for."

Ruka's eyes were soft and filled with apology but for once, Kain managed not to melt at the sight. Perhaps his heart was hurting too much.

"I think it's time we went back," he said, still in that soft but remote tone. Ruka hesitated before she nodded. They started walking back in an uncomfortable silence that was so different from the earlier one and Ruka's mind was spinning. So she had just had her first kiss. So it wasn't with the person she had dreamt of for years. So it wasn't all fireworks and explosions and feeling the earth move. But it had caught her by surprise and she hadn't time to prepare for... for anything!

Ruka darted an uneasy glance at the tall, brooding noble at her side. She felt unforgivably like blushing again. She was right when she said it hadn't been at all bad. But she was wrong when she implied that it hadn't been special. It was, in a way. Kain's kiss was brief and sudden and hard but it was also breathtakingly honest, warm and so... so _him_. It gave her a glimpse into the person Akatsuki Kain was behind that tall figure and that handsome face with its detached expression. For one thing, he could be passionate... and Ruka found herself blushing again without knowing why.

But the one thing she did know was that she never wanted to hurt this very special person beside her. He was the one who had always cared for her and looked out for her for as long as they had known each other. He was the one even her over protective brothers gave their stamp of approval to. A determined look entered Ruka's eyes and she stopped walking abruptly.

"Akatsuki, wait. Please."

Kain stopped obediently but his shoulders were still hunched and he continued staring straight ahead. Ruka got the feeling he was... embarrassed somehow. Impulsively, she reached for his right hand. Kain started at the feel of slender cool fingers entwining around his and this time, he darted her a look that was almost frightened. Ruka couldn't help marveling over the fact that such a simple thing like her holding his hand had melted that remote look and she tucked away that fact into her mind. Who knows, it could be useful one day.

"I'm sorry I said that it wasn't special, Akatsuki," she said softly, her voice earnest. "It was, you know."

Kain sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck with his left hand. "Don't, Ruka. You don't have to try to make me feel better."

Ruka smiled tentatively. "Perhaps I am... but I also mean it. That kiss _was_ special. It was so... you." Heavens, was she blushing _again?_

Kain blinked. "So me?" he repeated, too surprised to do anything more than just echo her words verbatim. Ruka nodded and gave his fingers a squeeze. "It was warm and honest. Just like you," she confessed softly. Kain's tense shoulders relaxed as he stared at her, more relieved at her words than he cared to admit. They were a soothing and cooling balm his shattered ego badly needed at this stage. Kain raked the slightly trembling fingers of his left hand through his copper hair and gave a laugh that wasn't completely steady.

"Boy Ruka, you sure know how to make or break a man," he muttered. Ruka peeped at him but Kain's voice was wry and he certainly looked like his usual self again. That cool, remote mask had disappeared and that strange tension between them had vanished as well, bringing back the warm comfort of their long standing friendship. Ruka couldn't help smiling in sheer relief.

"So... are you going to surprise Hanabusa with a surprise hug and kiss too?" she teased and Kain laughed again, still marveling at how breathtakingly wonderful the world was right now.

"I think it should be the other way around," he quipped and then hastily added, "not that I would ever want him to."

Ruka laughed as well. Inside, she was still a little shaky and surprised at that kiss. She wanted to dwell on it but at the same time, she didn't want to bring it up. She wanted to tell Kain never to do that again since they were only friends but she knew she didn't need to when he had sounded so contrite earlier. With all those thoughts jumbling up her mind, Ruka kept quiet and pretended she didn't notice that their fingers were still entwined. Kain was quiet as well and Ruka didn't see the searching, slightly hopeful glances he sent her way as they made their way back to their hotel.

-- Chapter End --


	6. Chap 6: Change

**Author Notes:** Here's the next chapter! I'm so relieved you all like the previous one and thank you once again for your wonderful reviews and comments. My life has gotten super busy in the past month or so and will get only busier but I'll try to write when I can, OK? Read and enjoy...

Oops, I have once again (and for the hundreth time I might add!) taken **Blackened Wing**'s universe to be canon. Thanks to **VaneCaos **for setting me straight. Ruka's power is not actually wind but I hope she won't mind too much if I continue with that assumption in this story :D

-- Chapter Start --

When Kain got back to his hotel room, Aido was already fast asleep on one of the twin beds. There was a quiet smile on his lips and the taller noble's own lips quirked – his angelic looking cousin was doubtless already dreaming of meeting his girlfriend later. Well, Aido may be sound asleep but Kain knew it wasn't going to be the same with him. Not after what had happened with Ruka earlier...

Still, Kain showered methodically and put on his pyjamas, a loose pair of cotton pants paired with a faded gray sweatshirt that had seen better days. He dissolved a blood tablet in a glass of water and brought it over to the window, sipping the crimson liquid while gazing out at the quiet street below. Inside, he was still elated that he had given his very first kiss to Ruka. Well, not exactly _given_; forced it on her was more like it and a small wince crossed his face as that word came to mind. But the amazing thing was, his head was still fully attached to his shoulders despite having stolen Ruka's first kiss!

Kain shook his head ruefully at himself. He should be over the moon now but he didn't know where it was... or more specifically, where _he_ was. His emotions had been on a real roller coaster ride tonight. They had soared earlier as he and Ruka talked and he learned a little more about her and then they had soared even higher as he gave into his emotions and kissed her. Her hurried words after that had sent his feelings crashing down but they finally rose a little and wobbled on a more even keel once she had apologised and explained later. Kain hadn't wanted her apology but he was deeply touched that she had tried to set him at ease, that she cared about his feelings. It felt nice but nicer than that was the fact that they had held hands all the way back and at her instigation, not his.

With a deep sigh, Kain decided to leave things as they were for now. He went to place his empty glass on the table and got into bed. He was happy for now, hopeful for the future and of course, longing to see Ruka again.

- o -

When Ruka got back to her hotel room, she undressed and took a long hot shower after piling her hair on top of her head. She would have preferred to soak in the scented salts she had brought along but unfortunately, the small bathroom didn't have a long bath. At least she had brought along her personal toiletries as she didn't much care for the apple scented stuff the hotel provided.

After drying off, Ruka put on a new satin nightdress just a shade deeper than her hair and rooted around in her large toiletry bag for her monogrammed gold plated hairbrush. She was going to brush out her hair while sitting in bed but found herself going over to the window instead. Slowly, she drew the heavy brush through her hair, frowning a little at how the silky strands were starting to feel sticky against her fingers despite having shampooed her hair before getting onto the plane earlier.

'"_Your hair is gorgeous, little Ruka. It could never be messy or tangled."'_

Oh, darn Akatsuki and his sweet words! Ruka scowled and yanked the brush through her hair again. This time, it was hard enough to hurt. If the bristles had encountered any tangles in the silky waves, they would certainly have pulled quite a few strands out. The mere mention of Kain had brought the memory of his hard kiss back to Ruka, turning her frown turned into a blush and then into a muted groan. She had once again forgotten to ask him for more blood tablets! Heavens, her memory was going...

Well, the two males were just next door and she was sure Kain was still awake but she didn't feel like seeing him again so soon and especially not after what had happened earlier. She didn't want to encourage him or anything... and Ruka made a face. Ugh, was it going to be this awkward meeting him from now on? It couldn't be – they had known each other for years, for heaven's sake! With an impatient sigh, she decided her hair could very well survive one night without its customary one hundred brush strokes. She flounced over to the bathroom door and tossed her brush accurately into her toiletry bag, hoping that the rest of this trip wasn't going to turn out this awkward.

Only she was wrong...

- o -

Ruka's gaze was a little shy when she opened her room door that evening and found Kain already waiting for her in the corridor outside. He was wearing black jeans and a collared T-shirt that made his shoulders look even broader than usual, the reddish brown material bringing out the red tones in his tousled hair. Ruka couldn't help smiling a little – Kain looked especially good in casual clothes. Her smile grew in confidence as he let his admiration of her appearance show in his gaze in turn.

Ruka was actually a tad over dressed for a small seaside town but it was an opinion Kain kept to himself and he openly admired the fashionable and pretty picture she made in a deceptively simple sleeveless white knit dress that clung to her slim figure and ended just above her knees. She paired it with gold and diamond ear studs, a small white evening clutch and a white Hermes silk scarf shot with gold thread wound loosely around her neck. Ruka had washed her hair earlier and she told herself firmly that that was the only reason why she was leaving it down and not to see Kain's eyes light up as they followed the gleaming waves flowing down her back.

After somewhat shy hello's on both sides, they went downstairs and walked out of the hotel to look for breakfast. The breeze blowing from the sea was brisker than the night before and it carried the heavy scent of an impending storm. Although it was only evening, the sky was starting to darken and the locals manning the small stalls were closing for the day, pulling shut the canvas covers that flapped in the wind. All around them, tourists were making their way back to the shelter of the shops and hotels. Kain and Ruka ignored them and walked on. They were more preoccupied with the growing silence between them and Kain cast about in his mind for something to break it.

"It's going to rain soon, you know. I hope Aido and Sayori won't get caught in it," he finally remarked as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. He glanced at Ruka but she was looking out at the sea on her left absently tracking the white capped waves racing to the shore and being drawn out again, the muted rushing sounds soothing and regular.

"A heavy one too but it won't be for another hour yet," she replied almost absently. Ruka's element was wind and she could tell the weather more accurately than the weatherman himself. Kain knew that as long as they returned to the hotel by then, they would need neither raincoat nor umbrella. After a while, Ruka tilted her face up and breathed in deeply. The salty sea air held the promise of a heavy downpour, one that would last a good few hours. She didn't like getting caught in the rain and she didn't like the way the heavy moisture in the air made her skin sticky but the promise of a storm called to her. She usually felt restless and even agitated right before a storm, her mood only calming down once it was past but that wasn't how she felt now. She felt subdued and melancholy. Without the hopeless crush that had occupied her thoughts for so long, she now felt as aimless as a small boat set adrift at sea with no purpose or destination to look forward to.

Well, that was poetic, thought Ruka wryly to herself as she stopped her thoughts and consciously erased the small frown that seemed eager to take up permanent residence between her eyebrows. And stupid too, she added honestly to herself. Hadn't Kain agreed to teach her how to ride just last night? And hadn't he agreed to accompany her on all those activities she had thought she would never get to experience?

Her mood lightening again, Ruka curbed the unladylike smirk that threatened to show on her lips. She hugged the delicious secret to herself and figuratively thumbed her nose at her overprotective brothers. They wouldn't be any the wiser about her upcoming adventures and anyway, she would be safe with Kain – he would always keep her from harm. Unexpectedly, the memory of last night's kiss took that moment to intrude into her thoughts but Ruka immediately forced it down and called it a one off thing.

Kain was content to remain quiet after Ruka's reply and the silence between them turned comfortable and familiar once more. They walked on until they had reached the end of the walkway and turned around. Kain was just about to ask Ruka what she wanted for breakfast when they heard the faint sounds of voices and laughter coming from behind the shops. He slanted Ruka a look which she returned with curiosity.

"It sounds like someone's having a party," she commented and Kain nodded.

"Do you want to go check it out?" he asked gravely. Ruka nodded at once. She was curious enough to want to find out and it wasn't as if she had anything else to do right now. Kain automatically took her elbow as they crossed the road and went around to the inner row of shops. The voices were coming from an Italian restaurant filled with people. Kain and Ruka stopped by its open doors and looked in, breathing in a most delicious scent of traditional Italian cooking – pizza, bolognese sauce and parmesan cheese. They could also smell the human patrons inside but there were no other vampires and everyone there seemed to be having a good time as they ate, chatted and laughed together. Most of them were speaking Italian but there was a smattering of English words spoken here and there.

Kain raised an eyebrow at Ruka. "Do you want to eat here?" he asked. Ruka hesitated. She wasn't comfortable in noisy places frequented by humans but the unmistakable smell of freshly baked pizza was irresistible and her stomach was rumbling its request to be fed.

"It's OK, we can sit outside," Kain added and pointed to a few chairs and tables set outside so that customers could dine alfresco if they wished. There was another couple already sitting at one of the tables so Ruka smiled and nodded. Yes, sitting outside was better since it wouldn't be as noisy and the crowd of humans wouldn't be as... tempting. Ruka's brows drew together as she remembered that she was supposed to ask Kain for more tablets but he was already going over to the furthest table and pulling out a chair for her.

As soon as they sat down, a young girl came out and passed them menus with a friendly smile and greeting, adding she would come back in a minute to take their order. Kain's mouth started to water as he ran his eye down the list of dishes offered – everything looked and sounded delicious! He could understand a few Italian phrases here and there but thankfully there were English translations for each item. After a moment, he looked up and smiled at Ruka.

"Well, what do you feel like having?"

Ruka looked up as well and smiled back, deciding not to mention the tablets for now. She could still smell the people crowded inside the restaurant but it was bearable since she was sitting outside.

"Pizza, of course!" she replied. Kain grinned at her reply, pleased to note that Ruka's appetite had made its appearance at last. He lifted a hand and the same girl came out to take their order - Pizza Margarita, spaghetti and meatballs and a bottle of white wine. Although the restaurant was crowded, service was prompt and within the space of two minutes, their wine was served with a basket of assorted breads accompanied by extra virgin olive oil.

Ruka sipped her wine and leaned back in her cushioned seat with a sigh of almost contentment. The sea breeze was less strong here since they were sheltered by the first row of shops but it was still strong enough to put out the lit candle on their table a couple of times, something that Kain rectified each time with a mere glance. Ruka smiled quietly to herself; Kain's power certainly had its moments.

The two nobles were content to remain silent as they waited for their food to be served, looking idly into the restaurant from time to time. It turned out that the café proprietor, a short and rotund man with a beaming smile fixed on his cheerful face, was celebrating his six year old daughter's birthday and had called some of his musician friends over. They had brought their guitars and Kain, Ruka and everyone else ate pizza and spaghetti to the tuneful rendition of Happy Birthday as the birthday girl clapped and laughed.

There was a quiet smile on Kain's face as he saw that Ruka's attention was enraptured by the little girl's obvious happiness, her dark twinkling eyes just like her father's. With Ruka's softened expression, Kain couldn't help indulging in a favourite daydream of his, where he and Ruka would one day have a little girl who inherited her father's patience and her mother's looks...

As the two nobles ate their way through the pizza and flavourful spaghetti with its delicious meatballs and fragrant tomato sauce, the musicians started on a repertoire of Italian songs and soon, a few adventurous couples were twirling around on the limited floor space between the tables and chairs while the other patrons clapped and cheered them on. Kain glanced at Ruka from time to time but she seemed happy enough where she was, even humming to the music and laughing at how the proprietor was waltzing around with his little girl. After a while, he spun her over to her mother and straightened his back with a good natured groan, wiping his perspiring face with a large handkerchief. He walked to the entrance to cool off and saw Kain and Ruka sitting outside, the other couple having left earlier.

"_Buona Serra!_ A good evening to you two!" he greeted them happily and quickly pocketed his handkerchief. "I am Elario, thank you for coming to my humble restaurant," he continued. Despite the reserved smiles and nods he got in return, he lost no time in urging the two nobles to go inside and enjoy a dance before they left, guessing that they had to be a couple having a romantic weekend getaway.

Kain politely refused at once. It was time they got back to the hotel before it rained and besides, he knew of Ruka's dislike for places that were crowded with humans. Elario was insistent however, saying that it would only take a minute and it would make his day to know that all his customers had shared in his daughter's birthday joy. Kain then looked enquiringly at Ruka and to his surprise, she nodded with a smile. The delicious food and wine coupled with Kain's undemanding company had put her in a good mood and with the upcoming storm, she was feeling uncharacteristically reckless. She was in a mood to try new things instead of always holding back and sticking to what was tried and known. In other words, _boring_. Her brothers would often caution her against frequenting such places as these but it wasn't as if there were any shady characters around and besides, she was with Kain. That meant that she was safe.

With a toss of her head, Ruka wiped her lips with her napkin and got up. Kain gulped down the last of his wine and stood up as well. He couldn't believe his luck – he hadn't had a chance to dance with Ruka last weekend but now he did and for now at least, she was all his. Best of all, there wasn't a single dark haired pureblood in sight – who cared if it was going to rain or snow?

With his heart leaping in joy and a rare smile on his lips, Kain caught Ruka's slender hand and tugged her into the warm and crowded interior of the restaurant. The last song was just ending and amidst the cheers and claps, Elario called out to his friends.

"_Mes amis!_ Something romantic for this beautiful couple here!" he requested as he waved his hand at Kain and Ruka. Everyone turned to look at them, their friendly smiles turning either envious or openly admiring. Ruka hurriedly ducked her head, feeling her cheeks heat up. She knew what they were thinking but they were wrong – she and Kain were just friends!

"It's OK, Ruka," Kain murmured as he tightened his hold on her hand. "It's just a dance and we don't know anyone here. It's fine."

_Just one dance, Ruka...that's all I ask._

Ruka lifted her head and nodded. Kain was right – what did it matter what the others thought? They were going home tomorrow anyway...

_He's right as usual__ and you're over reacting, girl!_

"_Torna A Surriento, per favore!_" Elario's equally rotund wife called out as she walked up to the nobles.

"Go and dance. I will take care of these for you," she announced with a smile and relieved a surprised Ruka of her scarf and purse. Like all vampire female nobles, Ruka was normally very possessive about who touched her personal belongings. Still, there were always maids to take one's coats and wraps at the parties she went to and in light of the place she was in right now, the fact that a mere human female was holding one of her prized Hermes scarves and her Dior purse didn't quite seem the crime it might otherwise have been. Besides, the musicians had already started on the famous ballad, their voices deep and full.

As if entranced by the perfect glowing beauty of this young couple, everyone let Kain and Ruka have the floor to themselves at first, content to smile at the tender admiration in the copper haired boy's eyes as he regarded the beautiful girl in his arms. Neither Kain nor Ruka understood the haunting lyrics that were sung but that didn't matter. The soulful voices of the singers were enough to convey the meaning of lost love and soon, even the humans staring at them ceased to matter.

The song was actually in three-quarter time and could be considered a waltz but with the crowded and informal setting, Kain chose to link his fingers lightly at the small of Ruka's back instead, necessitating that she link hers around his neck. He was in heaven as he held the girl he loved in the protective circle of his strong arms.

They were moving in time to the beautiful music with the familiarity of long time dance partners and as far as Kain was concerned, they might as well have been alone in the world. He had always found the stiff formality of the vampire dinner parties they had attended in the past to be stuffy and almost unbearable were it not for Ruka's shining presence but this... this stolen moment in time in a crowded and hot Italian restaurant, surrounded by friendly but ignorant humans was so precious to him. He and Ruka could be whoever they wanted to be and there were no censuring or calculative eyes on them, no spiteful lips ready to gossip or voice a cold rebuke if a boy held a girl with less than perfect decorum.

Kain's eyes fluttered closed as he dipped his head to breathe in the fragrance of Ruka's hair, something he had always longed to do whenever he danced with her. He wondered if he dared to show her a little of how he felt about her tonight. After all, she hadn't pushed him away last night and fool that he was, Kain couldn't help hoping that perhaps mean that in time, Ruka would see that there was someone else who loved her as much as life itself, even though it was someone she had always thought of as a friend. Should he just drop his habitual reserve that hid the real person he was inside and trust that she would not reject him outright?

Ruka was just as preoccupied with her thoughts even as she effortlessly matched steps with Kain. She was trying to shut out the fact that her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest and that her cheeks were flushed. This wasn't the first time she had danced with her longtime friend but they had always danced in public – at dinner parties or social functions with family, friends and acquaintances. Now, they might as well be alone for no one here knew who or what they were. They could dance as they pleased and if the gap between their bodies was a lot smaller than what was strictly appropriate at formal parties, no one would say anything or even care.

Ruka glanced up at Kain and as if he could sense her look, his eyes blinked open. The intent and purposeful look in their almost glowing depths made Ruka hurriedly look down again. It reminded her of how he had looked last night after kissing her. She didn't know if she was intrigued or scared because truth to tell, she was both. She was feeling scared and bold, curious and reckless and all of these at the same time. With the tip of her pink tongue just peeking between her lips, Ruka slowly unlinked her fingers and let her left hand rest on his broad shoulder while her right one slid almost slyly down that muscular chest. Kain's T-shirt was soft beneath her sensitive fingertips, the material warmed by his considerable body heat.

Hesitantly, Ruka spread her right hand over his heart, suddenly seized with a curiosity to know if it was pounding as hard as it was last night. She could hear that it was but over the rapid echo of her own heart, she wasn't too sure.

Well, now she was.

Kain's heart _was_ beating as fast as hers was – faster, actually – and Ruka uttered an almost soundless gasp of shock as a flat male nipple puckered and pushed up against the base of her ring finger, sending her gaze flying up to his face again. Kain was still looking down at her, his face grim but his eyes dark and loaded with meaning. Ruka's pupils dilated even more in response and she snatched both hands away, feeling her cheeks blush hotly. She was pulling in his familiar scent with each trembling breath and her mind busily catalogued its slight difference with how he normally smelled. That clean earthy scent was stronger now, stronger and deeper as if Kain was affected by the dance, by her nearness and her touch. But he hadn't pulled away and he wasn't being his usual remote self now. Ruka didn't know what to make of it.

Kain finally stopped swaying to the music and Ruka did the same. None of the other patrons noticed since some of them had started to dance as well but to the two nobles standing still and staring at each other, the others might as well not have existed.

"Akatsuki...?" Ruka whispered uncertainly, drowning in Kain's searching eyes. She didn't know if she was under the spell of the melodious guitar strings or the deep baritone of the singers' voices or the rich yet haunting promises in Kain's deep chocolate gaze but she was caught all the same. Nervously, she ran her tongue over her lips and started as she heard a growl escape from him, its rumbling so low that only the two of them heard.

"God, I want to kiss you again, Ruka," Kain whispered rawly, hope and hesitation warring equally in his eyes. The words themselves frightened Ruka but the rough rasp of his voice made it stragely appealing at the same time. There was something so very, very tempting about seeing Kain like this, a strong and immovable soul made weak... by no one else but her. It made her hungry for more.

Completely spellbound by Kain's eyes and his wish that somehow mirrored her own - at least at this very moment - Ruka forgot what she had decided the night before, that she didn't want him to kiss her again. Her lips parted and she lifted her face in silent invitation. That slight movement was enough for Kain. With his heartbeat accelerating through the roof and about to burst with joy, he closed his eyes and dipped his head.

He didn't see that the smoky brown depths of Ruka's eyes had suddenly taken on a familiar crimson hue.

-- Chapter End --


	7. Chap 7: Worry

**Author Notes:** Gosh, it's been a super busy three weeks since I last updated! My apologies – my life has turned upside down with my new twelve hour job and most nights, I just want to collapse into bed after coming home. In fact, most of this chapter was written about two weeks ago. I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully will be posted sooner than another three weeks! In the meantime, enjoy this one :D

-- Chapter Start --

Ruka uttered a moan of what sounded suspiciously like guilty pleasure as Kain's warm and firm lips fitted over hers with hungry reverence. This second kiss had a sweetness to it that the first one lacked but alas, it lasted a lot shorter. As soon the feel of Ruka's lengthened fangs behind her lips registered in Kain's senses, he pulled back and raised his head, surprised chocolate eyes snapping open at the same time.

Kain wasn't surprised that Ruka's vampire senses had engaged, but that they had kicked in so fast – his own fangs were only just starting to sharpen but hers felt like they were already almost fully out and he now noted that her irises were an unmistakable crimson.

"Ruka?" he whispered, his desire momentarily banked by shock and concern. Ruka knew from his look that her bloodlust was evident and she blushed in shame, quickly shutting her eyes and mouth. It was a natural reaction for a vampire but it wasn't just because of that kiss. In fact, now that they weren't kissing any longer, Ruka was aware of a deep rush of hunger sweeping through her body. She had initially thought it was hunger for Kain's kiss again but now she knew for sure that it was for blood.

Fresh, warm and sweet blood.

The timing really sucked though – they were in an enclosed area filled with sweaty and weak humans who had plenty of what she wanted flowing in their veins. Ruka gave a silent groan and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, uncaring of any new wrinkles that action might cause her. It was a mistake to go without the tablets for so long especially when she didn't consume fresh blood anymore. In fact, she hadn't had any blood since she started attending Cross Academy out of loyalty to Kaname's pacifist cause, even when she was at home for the holidays. There had been little temptation and no accidents at her home so it was still all right but Ruka now realised that she hadn't had any blood tablets for four days.

_Oh no, f__our days…!_

And with her luck, bloodlust just had to kick in whilst they were surrounded by happy and healthy prey who were completely ignorant of the two vampires in their midst. Ruka uttered a pained gasp, her head dipping and her slender arms going around herself. She had only suffered the pangs of bloodlust once before when she was small and had been sent to her bedroom for a whole day and night but she didn't recall it being this _painful_. Her entire body including her skin, hair and mouth now felt as dry as sandpaper, there were a thousand burning hot needles stabbing away at her veins from the _inside_ and her heart seemed to have shrunk – she couldn't get enough air into her lungs and was gasping ungracefully with the effort.

"Ruka!" Kain's whisper now sounded more urgent and he followed it up with a muttered curse. In the next instant, Ruka felt her world tilt crazily as she was swung up into a pair of strong arms that felt wonderfully and completely safe. She kept her eyes tightly shut, knowing that Kain had to get them both out of here before she lost control and bit someone. Even if that someone was Kain himself, it was not good. They would need to get everyone's memories then and Kaname-sama was sure to find out – and – oh God, the _shame_ of it...! Ruka shuddered, horror momentarily banking her hunger.

"Hang on, I'm getting you out of here," Kain's voice was low and urgent and Ruka felt him swing around on his foot. The exclamations of surprise that followed a moment later told her the other patrons were finally starting to realise that something was amiss. With her eyes closed like this, Ruka felt trapped... cornered. The urge to lash out and pounce on someone to get blood spiked suddenly in her, heightening her already quiveringly sharp senses. Even with her eyes closed, she could smell, sense and picture where each and every person stood in the room. She could distinguish between male and female, adult and oh God, _child_...

_No..._

Ruka gasped and forced herself to curl up in Kain's arms instead. She pressed her face into his chest and her trembling fingers clenched tightly onto the front of his T-shirt, almost taking on the appearance of claws. Kain's heart was thudding hard in his chest but it was out of pure worry now. He could read Ruka's distress as clearly as if it was his own and he knew she was struggling to hold onto her control. He also knew that with her privileged and sheltered life, she hadn't had cause to test that control before.

Kain's urgent but calm gaze flicked towards the open doors but curious, well meaning patrons were blocking his way. Before he could negotiate past them, Elario had pushed his way through and was standing before him.

"Why, what has happened? Where are you two going?" he asked in surprise, looking at both of them with genuine concern on his face. Kain had to force a placatory smile onto his one but he was quite sure it came out looking half predatory instead.

Ruka's pain and distress were increasing by the second and his vampire senses were clamouring for his attention and urging him to acts he didn't want to give in to – resorting to violence against anyone who dared to get in his way. No. That wasn't how he wanted it to go and Kain kept a tight rein over his emotions, his face reverting to its familiar expressionless look. He wasn't really in the mood to think up diplomatic excuses but Elario was a kind man and he meant well. In fact, all the humans here meant well. It wasn't right to hurt them and Kain wasn't doing this because of Kaname's pacifist cause alone. It was his stand as well, entrenched deep inside his soul even before he attended Cross Academy.

Before Kain could think of a plausible excuse, Elario's wife appeared, her dark eyes showing the same concern and her dimply smile absent.

"Is your girlfriend not feeling well?" she asked. Her worried look was genuine and Kain nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so, she's feeling a little faint from the heat..."

The woman made motherly, clucking noises and hurried away. Kain took two swift and decisive steps towards the doors, almost shouldering a burly man out of the way at the same time. Surprisingly, Elario's wife appeared at Kain's elbow a moment later with two things clutched in her hands - Ruka's scarf and purse.

"Her things. You take her back to the hotel and you take good care of her, _si_?" she told him, draping the silk fabric over Kain's neck in a way that proved she didn't realise it was Hermes. Ruka had loosened a hand in surprise and the woman pressed the noble's cold fingers around the small beaded bag. Ruka shuddered involuntarily at the feel of the woman's plump and soft warm hands. So, so close to her... she could smell the sweetness of the blood already...

Ruka groaned as if in pain. Kain felt the slight tremors in her body increase and he gave a hasty nod.

"Thank you," he said in his deep voice. "You've been very kind. Oh wait – our bill-"

_Crap!_

Kain was nothing if not an honest soul and he was momentarily torn between wanting to pay for their food and wanting to get Ruka away as soon as possible. Thankfully, Elario only hushed him and said that it wasn't important. He repeated his wife's words and told him to see to Ruka first, saying it was OK even if it meant the meal was on him. Kain thanked him gratefully but promised to return later. He quickly exited the restaurant, conscious only of Ruka shivering in his arms and the shallow, agitated pants of her breath against his chest.

Kain was a little surprised to find that it hadn't rained yet. The air was even heavier with the promise of the storm but it was still blessedly cool and quiet after the noisy, hot interior of the restaurant. Kain was quiet as he reached the main road, crossed it and stepped onto the cemented walk. His strides were long and smooth and Ruka finally uncurled the fingers of her other hand from Kain's T-shirt.

Heavens, it was both a torture and a relief getting away from those tempting humans... but it was the right thing to do. With the vampiric side of her bemoaning the loss of fresh blood, Ruka concentrated on trying to force her bloodlust down. It wasn't easy though and she knew her breathing still sounded laboured. Desperate to distract herself, she pressed her face to Kain's shirt. She filled her ears with the even sound of his strong heartbeat and her nose with the warm earthy scent that was so uniquely Kain. He was actually perspiring a little after being in that stuffy restaurant but somehow, that only made him smell even better... almost like rich, freshly turned earth moistened by light spring rain.

In fact, right at this very moment, Kain both sounded and smelled very, very good. Deliciously good.

_Oh heavens, not Akatsuki! Focus, girl...!_

Ruka squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. With everything she had, she forced her bloodlust down as much as she could. Kain was a real dear – he had taken care of her for years and was doing so even now. She refused to put herself any deeper in his debt although she was sure he wouldn't so no if she asked. An anxious minute ticked past and then another and to her surprise and dawning relief, Ruka found her painful symptoms actually decreasing a little. She was still shivering and the red hot needles were still mercilessly stabbing away at her insides but at least she could breathe a little easier now and the urge to pounce on the closest human – or Kain – had subsided a little.

_Am I... stronger than I think...?_

With that surprised, wondering thought going around her aching head, Ruka took a deep breath before she tentatively raised her head and blinked her eyes open. Kain looked down instinctively, his eyes still dark with concern and his jaw set.

"I'm sorry," Ruka murmured in a small voice. She had recovered enough to feel embarrassed that Kain had to look out for her again... for the millionth time. Perhaps her brothers were right to curtail her activities after all.

"Don't say that," Kain's voice was deliberately calm and gentle as he looked ahead again. "We'll be at the hotel very soon."

Despite her embarrassment at being carried like this, Ruka was selfish enough to not want him to stop. It felt extraordinarily good to be in his arms even though the few tourists hurrying to and fro around them were looking at them with interest. One of the women even stepped forward as if wanting to enquire but Kain quickly shook his head and forced a smile.

Kain walked on for about half a minute before Ruka cleared her throat delicately. "Akatsuki? I really am sorry," she apologised again and Kain glanced down at her.

"What for?" he asked quietly.

"For cutting short the ki – uhm, the dance."

"Don't worry about it. I..." Kain ducked his head and Ruka saw guilt creep into his face. "I should have realised you weren't feeling well."

Kain's apology made no sense but it was sweet of him all the same. A small, quizzical smile touch Ruka's lips. "It's not your fault, Akatsuki," she said softly. "It never is..."

She meant it. Lord knew how much he put on those broad shoulders of his, having to watch over Aido and her for so long. Kain didn't say anything but the tense set of his shoulders seem to ease up a bit and Ruka was pleased. She fingered the scarf draped over his shoulders.

"By the way, Hermes is a good look for you," she teased. She didn't want to embarrass him or anything but talking distracted her from her discomfort. Kain only gave her a look. "Don't tell Hanabusa that," he replied but he didn't seem particularly annoyed. Or at all. They were nearing their hotel now and Ruka fidgeted a little, a more pressing matter regarding decorum edging its way past her bloodlust concern.

"Uh, I think I can walk now," she murmured, barely managing to keep the reluctance from showing in her voice. Kain merely looked down at her again as he turned the corner.

"Oh?" was all he said.

"_Yes_. Put me down, Akatsuki, people will stare!"

One broad shoulder shrugged in perfect gentlemanly unconcern. "I'll just tell them you're unwell."

Ruka's chest still felt constricted and her arms and legs were on pins and needles but the embarrassment at being seen carried around like this overcame her physical discomfort at this moment. She ground her small teeth uselessly, ignoring the sudden quirk of a copper coloured eyebrow as Kain looked down at her again.

Honestly, once he had made up his mind about something, Kain was implacable.

Unflappable.

And immovable as a mountain.

"Akatsuki, your arms must be tired by now," Ruka was grasping at straws and she knew it but Kain was already climbing the half dozen steps that led to the hotel main doors. That smile appeared again in all its teasing, crooked glory but the female noble tossed her head, in no state to be appeased.

"You'll never weigh more than a feather, little Ruka," Kain told her solemnly and she blushed and hated herself for doing so - there was that embarrassing pet name again!

"Don't call me that, I'm not little anymore!" she hissed, fisting her small hands together and totally uncaring of how unlady-like it looked. Surprisingly, Kain stopped at the top step and looked down at her, ignoring the doorman who was holding the door open.

"I know you're not." Kain's voice was quieter now and Ruka's glare turned into an uncertain look.

"Believe me, little Ruka, I know..." Kain's voice had deepened and for some reason she chose not to dwell on at this moment, Ruka blushed. Uncharacteristically docile now, she made no further protests as Kain nodded to the startled doorman and swept past him with a quiet look of triumph on his handsome face. He ignored the surprised people staring at them in the hotel lobby as he strode towards the lifts and jabbed at the button with his elbow.

Ruka closed her eyes with a resigned sigh. She refused to open them even after they had entered the otherwise empty lift although the lack of sight magnified the sounds of their breathing and the increasingly delicious smell of her saviour. Since he seemed content to be silent, Ruka stubbornly remained silent as well. In fact, she only opened her eyes after Kain had carried her out of the lift, down the corridor and into her room, and that was only because it contained Aido's scent. Surprised eyes snapping open, Ruka looked questioningly around, noting the twin beds instead of her own Queen sized one. When her head whipped back up to Kain's face, he was looking down at her with that inscrutable look on his face.

"Uhm... Akatsuki?" Ruka's voice was smaller and more uncertain than she had hoped. "Why did you bring me to your room?"

-- Chapter End --


	8. Chap 8: Insistence

**Author Notes:** Merry Christmas!! I had half of this chapter written in the No Matter What days but it still needed quite a lot of work since Ruka turned out quite differently now. It's an extra long chapter to make up for the very short one previously so I hope you all enjoy it. More comments in my bio profile as usual :D

-- Chapter Start --

_Ruka closed her eyes with a resigned sigh. She refused to open them even after they had entered the otherwise empty lift although the lack of sight magnified the sounds of their breathing and the increasingly delicious smell of her saviour. Kain seemed content to be silent and Ruka remained silent as well._

_In fact, she only opened her eyes after Kain had carried her out of the lift, down the corridor and into a room and that was only because the room contained Aido's scent. Her eyes snapped open then and she looked questioningly around, noting the twin beds instead of her own Queen sized one. When her head whipped back up to Kain's face, he was looking down at her with that inscrutable look on his face._

"_Uh… Akatsuki?" Ruka's voice was smaller and more uncertain than she had hoped. "Why did you bring me to your room?"_

Kain started a little at Ruka's words and he lifted his head, scanning the room as if seeing it for the first time.

_I didn't. Nope - I did. Crap._

"I... uh, don't have the key to your room," he mumbled. Even to his own ears, the words sounded lamer than Aido's never ending attempts to impress Kaname. Kain could feel a dull flush slowly creeping up his neck. He knew Ruka could see it judging from the trepidation showing on her face. To Kain for whom honour meant something, that look hurt and he hastened to reassure her.

"It was nearer, that's all. Hey, you know I would never do anything to-" he began but Ruka was suddenly struggling to get down and he obediently lowered her to the floor. She immediately spun on her heel and moved to the windows. With a suddenness that startled him, she flung the glass panes open. The linen curtains billowed back immediately as the cool sea breeze swept into the room, bringing with it the heavy scent of rain. The moist air itself was laden with salt that crystallised into minute particles on Ruka's face but their presence only registered faintly in her senses as a very minor inconvenience. There were two more pressing issues at hand; one was her re-emerging blood lust, tightening her chest and constricting her lungs. The other was the barely concealed hurt on Kain's face.

Shaking her head, Ruka swung around. She could already see the half formed apology on Kain's lips and gave him a wistful smile that showed her fangs.

"Don't apologise, Akatsuki," she murmured. "I was being silly. I know you would never-" she drifted off and shook her head again. "I'm safer by your side than I am anywhere else or with anyone else. We both know that," she added with a slightly admonishing look. Kain swallowed, feeling his heart clench with a mixture of giddy relief and guilty knowledge. He allowed the relief to show on his face but kept the guilt hidden inside him. Yes, he would never consciously do anything to hurt this delicate beauty he worshipped with all his heart but he also knew his thoughts were far from brotherly. Or even platonic.

The look on Kain's face was more than enough answer for Ruka. Ignoring the increasing throb in her fangs, she turned resolutely to the window again.

"I should return to my room," she muttered to herself. Kain fixed his gaze longingly on her profile. Light was spilling out from one of the windows downstairs and it was more than enough to illuminate Ruka's face. He could even see the tip of one of her ivory fangs... the one nearest him. It was small and so delicately fashioned, just like how the rest of her was. Right on cue, that queer ache started in his chest again, a familiar and frequent ache borne of a yearning to comfort and soothe her in any way he could. It was usually left unresolved but right now there was something she desperately needed, something that he could give her. Kain's face set in that familiar, stubborn cast it usually did whenever he had made his mind up about something. He took a step towards Ruka and she glanced at him.

"You need blood, Ruka. Now," Kain replied briefly. He unbuttoned his T-shirt and tugged it over his head. Eyes widening in alarm, Ruka quickly shook her head.

"N-no! No, I don't! Some tablets and I'll be fine..."

As if he hadn't heard her, Kain covered the distance between them in three long strides. His hand whipped around her back, strong fingers tangling in the honey blond waves of her hair in a hold that was less than gentle, less than reverent.

"You little idiot!" he said tightly. "Do you think I can't feel your hunger? Your pain?!"

Kain yanked Ruka close almost angrily and she fell against him. He was prepared for that, using his own body to halt her fall and tugging on her hair to force her face up at the same time. Ruka froze when she felt a bare chest against her palms. His skin was hot to the touch. She could both hear and feel his rapid strong heartbeat and the rich crimson liquid surging through his veins. The painful throbbing in her fangs increased but a sudden surge of sorrow made her eyes burn at the same time. Swallowing hard, she forced her head down despite Kain's tight hold on her hair and stubbornly shook her head.

"No. Akatsuki. No, I – I can't..."

Kain's only answer was to tug on her hair to bring her face up to his again. His expression was grim. Resolute. And absolutely determined.

"Yes, Ruka, yes you can! Bite me!"

Much to his surprise, Ruka proved herself just as stubborn as he was. Mutely, she shook her head and glared at him with narrowed crimson eyes despite her increasing discomfort. Kain huffed exasperatedly but he was impressed all the same. He knew she couldn't _not _be tempted, not when her fangs were already fully out and the trembles shaking her were increasingly pronounced but she was still resisting.

He just didn't know why…

Ruka uttered a groan that was almost a sob. She pushed against Kain's chest as hard as she could, tears of both hunger and sorrow filling her eyes. She was so very tempted to take what was being offered with such generosity but she had suffered ever since she gave Kaname-sama her blood. She didn't want Kain to suffer the same fate even if he had never mooned about her in the first place. He of all people didn't deserve to suffer the bitterness of a one sided bond. Desperate to get away, Ruka pushed even harder against his chest but to no avail - the strong arms around her prevented her escape effectively.

"Let me go, Akatsuki!" she cried out finally, almost reduced to beating her fists against his chest out of sheer frustration. Still, Kain pressed his lips together and shook his head, combating an instinctive urge to give in to her request as he almost always did. She was trying to escape but this time, he could not let her. His heart was crying out for him to do something, something that would give them what they both needed.

If he had to play dirty, then so be it.

With his heart and his brain working collaboratively for once, Kain made a shallow cut over the pulse beating in his throat. Ruka reacted almost instantly, head jerking up in shock and delicate nostrils flaring at the rich, coppery scent.

_Heavens, it smelled delicious..._

"No fair," she whispered brokenly. Her body was now screaming for that precious nectar and she knew she wasn't strong enough to resist, not when it was so beautifully available and all hers for the taking. She could not turn away now and from the guilty but triumphant look in Kain's eyes, he knew it too.

_Why, Akatsuki? Why chain yourself to me like I did? You saw my sorrow, you knew what this would do to you!_

Ruka's heart was filled with pain and guilt but Kain's was filled with happiness. He had known for some time that he loved Ruka and he was more than happy to give his virgin neck to her. The bubbling joy in him surged to dizzying heights as she leaned into him. There was a shy but swift lick across his already healing cut and a heartbeat later, twin bursts of agonising sweetness.

Ruka's bite even though she was hungry, was delicate. Delicate and pretty, Kain thought distractedly with a return of that strange poetic streak. There was no pain at all, only pleasure and joy. A sweetly tingling pleasure that radiated out from the bite to travel through every inch of his body. A burst of joy that he was able to give her something she needed. Kain shivered as his willingness increased the pleasure of her bite, turning an innocent offer into sensual enticement. His hand gentled automatically in reaction, fingers sliding slowly through the silky waves to cradle her head supportively to his neck. His other hand was now splayed at the small of her back.

Ruka felt very good pressed up against him like this. God, it was hard enough keeping his desire tamped down when he just _looked _at her, but she was now pressing into him as if trying to get even closer. With her delicate fangs buried deep in his flesh, the soft movements of her lips against his skin as she sucked and the small hungry sounds of her feeding filling his ears, Kain fairly shuddered with ecstasy. Swiftly, his body hardened with unmistakable desire and he surreptitiously shifted his hips apart from hers.

In any case, Ruka barely noticed. Her slender fingers had discovered a broad expanse of hot, smooth skin and firm rippling muscle and she explored it with shy but curious delight. Strong shoulders, equally strong arms, a warm chest that heaved almost in unison with hers. So smooth, warm and hard, everything felt so unbelievably good to touch. Kain's blood tasted just as good. She had smelled it a couple of times in the past when Aido had needed blood but this was the first time she was tasting it. Actually, it was like drinking Kain into herself, Ruka thought almost dreamily. His blood was strong, rich and robust but there was a note of underlying sweetness about it.

A part of Ruka's mind was distantly amused at this description - it sounded more like an advertisement for wine but it was true. His blood did more than just quench her burning thirst, it also warmed and soothed and strengthened her. Ruka willingly lost herself in the sensual delights of blood drinking. She hadn't had fresh blood in what seemed like forever... and Kain's truly was delicious. But what was just as delicious was the way he held her close and safe as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. He was offering her comfort and care with both his blood and his arms and Ruka could stay like this forever. In fact, she wasn't sure how much she took from him. It didn't seem like more than a few moments although it must have been at least a couple of minutes because Kain started to sway a little. Even though the strong arms around her did not falter, that uncharacteristic weakness made Ruka's eyes snap open. With a sudden sense of panic she quickly slid her fangs free and turned aside, panting. Something was trickling out from the corner of her mouth and she licked her lips quickly.

_Heavens, h-how much did I drink...?_

Ruka darted a glance at Kain's neck. The puncture wounds had no trouble in closing but she helped them along, instinctively leaning forward and licking off the remaining drops of blood from his skin. She found herself leaning contentedly into Kain's warmth again, relishing the strength she could feel. After a moment, she realised that there was something else she could feel - something that made her blink in surprise. Fortunately, Kain's rich blood had left her feeling warm, playful and bold. The knowledge that Kain was physically affected by her bite was, for the moment at least - more intriguing than disturbing to Ruka. In fact, she even found it amusing and almost giggled at the discovery.

Feeling both lightheaded and aroused, Kain trembled as Ruka's tongue delicately caressed his healing skin. He told himself sternly to hold still but that area was now exquisitely sensitive especially to her touch… her lips… and her tongue. Ruka found herself unexpectedly delighted with his reaction. After all, Akatsuki Kain was always calm and so in control of himself and his feelings. That involuntary shiver in him was... well, unexpected. Intriguing. And very, _very _interesting.

With her blood lust now fully sated, Ruka was seized by a strange but very feminine urge to make this boy tremble, to see him lose a bit of that detached reserve and habitual cool... the opposite of his hot headed and impulsive cousin. Ever since Ruka had give Kaname take her blood, she had felt like she was at his mercy, her moods and words affected by his actions and words. Well, she was fed up of being at someone else's mercy. She wanted to see someone else at _her _mercy for once. And who better than someone who always seemed stronger than anyone else? Someone with that frustrating and stoic calm about him, as if he could not be swayed by something as mundane as mere _emotions_...

Kain stood there rather uncertainly. He was still holding her, he was taller, stronger and heavier than her but right at this very moment, his heart was beating with something almost akin to fear. His own fangs were lengthening from the sheer sensual pleasure of the bite and his eyes had taken on an unmistakable hue. Ruka looked up and was instantly captivated. She had never before seen the signs of blood lust on Kain and the effect was... well, it was breathtaking. Impulsively, she reached up and pressed her lips to his. Kain was caught by complete surprise, hands falling nerveless to his sides in shock at her action as well as the taste of his own blood on her lips. Ruka's slender hands slid up his bare chest, fingertips traversing lightly past contoured planes and puckered nubs until they reached his neck. She reached up some more and threaded her fingers through the unruly copper waves to pull him even closer to her. Kain didn't move. He couldn't – he was completely stunned at her unexpected actions but Ruka wasn't. She wanted more. More of him.

Kain's lips were firm and warm, so like the rest of him. Always firm. Always warm. Supportive. Helpful. Compassionate. A gentleman and a friend. He was always there for her and the most beautiful thing about him, at least for now, was that unlike someone else, Kain could actually be _hers_. Her wondering thoughts broke off when Kain inhaled sharply against her mouth on yet another shudder. His strong arms closed around her convulsively as he took over the kiss with untried but willing passion, his aroused fangs almost drawing her blood in return. When they finally broke apart, Ruka finally realised the front of her dress was slightly damp courtesy of a trickle of Kain's blood staining his chest. Letting impulse guide her actions, she dipped her head.

Kain's eyes widened, his mouth opening on a hiss of surprise as a series of kittenish licks on his bare chest sent his mind reeling in shock.

_Oh God, Ruka...!_

A wild desire had awakened in Ruka, borne along on the rush of her own blood in her veins and helped immensely by the rich, warm blood she had taken from Kain. She could hear her rapid heartbeat in her own ears but she saw nothing but the bare cheated boy in front of her with his eyes dark with desire. It should have frightened her because Kain had always been nothing more than a platonic friend and a confidante but right at this moment, it only made her want... more. She didn't exactly know how much more but she knew she wanted this to go on.

Outside, it had finally started to rain outside and heavily too but neither of them were aware of it. Ruka looked up then and Kain could not mistake the assent in the eyes looking back at him for anything else. He was deliriously and ecstatically happy, his heart was pounding hard enough to burst out of his chest but he was also conscious of a sharp ache in it that was bittersweet. Ruka was only caught up in the moment of blood sharing and nothing more. She trusted him and she liked him but she did not love him. Not in the way he wanted her to. The man who lived in her heart was there still and Kain knew Ruka would never turn him out. The one person he highly admired and respected here in Cross Academy. The one person he owed his loyalty and allegiance to. The one man he could never hope to best, even if he tried with all he had.

But for now, Ruka was open and willing. She was practically offering herself to him. Could he be so stupid as to turn her down when his heart and arms were crying out for the once in a lifetime chance to love her, to show her what it was like to trust a man who would die for her? Could he not throw off logic and restraint for once? Caught between sensual temptation and struggling conscience, Kain found himself pleading to whoever who might be listening, be they angel or demon... sinner or saint.

_Please... just this once_, _please let me love Ruka and not have her hate me after this, please!_

Ruka was oblivious to his mental struggle since she was looking down. She had just noticed a similar crimson stain marring the pristine white of her dress and frowned in annoyance.

"I need to take off my dress, Akatsuki. Help me?" she asked, her tone almost plaintive. Kain only stared at her as if he had never seen her before so Ruka shrugged and did it herself. She undid the zipper at the back and peeled the dress off her shoulders with a decided lack of shyness that would have made her cringe at any other time. Once she had pushed the knit material past her hips, it fell to her ankles with a whisper that sent Kain's senses into overdrive. Ruka was now dressed in nothing but a delicately shaped white silk bra and matching panties, her form lissome and graceful. Kain swallowed hard, his body reacting even more strongly than before with whatever blood she had left in him rushing downwards.

_Beyond beautiful. Beyond perfect. _

With a silent prayer for forgiveness, Kain gave into his dearest wish. Without breaking eye contact with Ruka, he bent slightly and scooped her into his strong arms. His arms revelled - he had never touched so much of her skin all at once even though he was only carrying her and nothing else. She looked up at him silently, her arms going trustingly around his neck. The nearest bed - his - was only a couple of strides away and Kain reached it in a single heartbeat. He laid her down gently, sliding one arm from around her shoulders and the other from behind her knees, feeling her silky skin caress his. There was no mistaking the open trust shining in her eyes and Kain swallowed. Oh God, he wanted so badly not to have to leave her at this very moment... to just take what she was offering to him now, and not have to think like he always did.

Placing one hand on the pillow beside her and leaning his weight on it, Kain bent forward to look deeply into Ruka's eyes. She leaned up onto one elbow and returned his look without fear, her other hand going up to palm a broad muscular shoulder, relishing the warmth against her skin and the trembles that shook him from inside out. She didn't know why he still seemed too scared to touch her and with a small sound of impatience, Ruka unsnapped the front clasp of her bra and shrugged it off defiantly, lips tilting in sudden and pure feminine delight as Kain's eyes widened again, his smouldering gaze fixed onto twin perfectly rounded curves that looked more beautiful than he could ever have imagined.

_Far, far beyond perfect._

Kain's gaze was hot, worshipful and ardent but he was too shocked to move. Ruka endured his statue like stance for a few seconds before she grew impatient again. Grabbing his free hand, she guided it to one of her exposed breasts, triumph lighting her eyes when she saw his dilate in pure shock. Kain found himself cupping a warm, soft mound of soft flesh and silky skin, topped with a deliciously puckered pale pink tip. Her breast fitted his hand to absolute perfection.

_Far, far beyond perfect..._

"Ruka!"

"Touch me, 'katsuki," she whispered huskily but Kain only groaned.

"No, don't tempt me!" he pleaded. His hand trembled visibly, tightening on her breast almost painfully before he released it. The long, low groan he uttered sounded like pure anguish as he hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut from sweet temptation.

"Please, I want-" Ruka stared at him beseechingly. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted right now. Perhaps it was only to know that she had the power to bring at least one man down to his knees and nothing more but it seemed so crucial now that she at least succeeded in this. This one small victory.

"No!" Kain ground out as he shook his head desperately. With each ragged breath he dragged into his lungs, he was also taking in her beautiful scent and with each second that passed, the will to do what was right became just a little bit weaker.

Don't, Ruka - please don't-"

Before he could even finish his plea, Ruka's hands slipped up to curl around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Yes, Akatsuki, yes! Please..."

That word had never failed her before and she had every confidence it wouldn't fail her now. Kain groaned again as his control splintered even more. As much as he hungered and longed for her, as much as he loved and needed her, he knew he couldn't cross this barrier. Not when Ruka's offer had arisen from the bite and bite alone. It was sheer torture in its purest form to have Ruka offer herself like this and to know he could never accept her gift. His breath came out in hot and ragged pants that brushed over her exposed breasts, sending ripples of goose bumps over her skin.

It was Ruka who trembled now as she witnessed the immense struggle going on in Kain and she was stunned into silence. A thread of uncertainty started to wind its way through her mind. Wait - this was wrong. She shouldn't impose on him like this, it wasn't right especially to someone as honest and as caring as Kain was. Ruka swallowed. She should retract her offer before she embarrassed them both anymore. Before she could mentally form any words, his head came up and she froze on the spot, her breath catching in her throat. There was raw desire in Kain's chocolate crimson eyes as they stared down at her but it was the pain and regret mixed together that made Ruka's heart give that same, queer little ache again. It was too late. Her stupid, impulsive action had destroyed whatever respect he had ever had for her. He probably thought her bold and shameless by now.

Then the broad back bent and the copper head dipped as if in prayer. Ruka's breath hitched sharply when she felt a warm soft touch on one of her nipples. It felt like a kiss but it lasted for only an instant before Kain raised his head again. This time, there was a mixture of anguish and triumph in those chocolate red depths. He moved up and bent his head again but this time, it was Ruka's forehead his lips paid homage to. Kain's innate control had finally won over desire. Perhaps he had always known it would.

... and the little copper haired angel that always occupied his right shoulder at moments like this sent the devilish counterpart on the left shoulder flying right off with a well-placed sweep of his lyre...

"Don't, Ruka," Kain pleaded hoarsely as he held her wide eyed gaze with his tormented one. "Please. Don't sell yourself short like this. Don't make a decision you'll regret tomorrow."

Ruka could only blink at him. "Y-you're not going to...?" she murmured disbelievingly. Kain shook his head, his eyes and his whole being more miserable than she had ever seen them.

"No," he whispered. "Maybe I'm crazy but I don't ever want you to hate me for this."

_Hate...? Why would I hate you, Akatsuki? How could I ever hate you?_

Without waiting for her answer, Kain turned away and dropped his head into his hands with a low groan. He was still a little lightheaded, harder than he had ever been in his life and downright miserable. Dragging air deep into his lungs, he forced his desire down as much as he could. He had made up his mind and was determined not to go back on his word. Ruka looked at him and moistened her lips. Her earlier sensual playfulness had fully disappeared and in its wake was acute embarrassment at how wantonly she had behaved earlier and guilt that she had put her dear friend into such a difficult position. She should scurry back to her own room and save both of them any further embarrassment... but she didn't want to be alone. Slowly, she sat up.

"Akatsuki, could you at least... well, stay with me?" she whispered. Her voice quivered a little and helplessly drawn by that soft and vulnerable sound, Kain turned around. Ruka was looking at him, too confused about his sudden withdrawal to realise she wasn't clad in anything except her panties. Her waist long hair helped to obscure her curves but only partially and Kain's crimson toned eyes widened as they darted to her chest and with a visible bobbing of his Adam's apple, back up to her face. Ruka couldn't help shrinking back a little when his brows drew together unexpectedly in a ferocious frown.

"Damnit Ruka, at least cover yourself!" he bit out. Sheer frustration lent his voice a low, angry slant and Ruka froze in complete shock. With a muttered expletive she heard all too clearly, Kain lunged across the bed but she didn't move. She didn't even blink when he grabbed the nearest article of clothing there was - the gray T-shirt he had worn to bed last night - and pulled it over her head without ceremony before stuffing her slender arms through its large sleeves with the same rough haste. His seeming impatience and carelessness was too much for Ruka on top of everything she had experienced tonight. He had never, ever, _ever _spoken to her in that tone of voice before. In fact, she had never before had a single impatient word from him all these years. He had never before touched her in this rough, uncaring manner either as if he were dressing a difficult child.

Kain was angry at her now and she didn't blame him one bit but it was too much for her to accept all the same. Sudden tears welled up and spilled over on a soft sob, freezing Kain to the spot. He gaped at her with eyebrows well up.

"Ruka?" he questioned uneasily. That confused tone was enough to galvanise Ruka into action. Wiping hastily at her cheeks, she swung around and scrambled off the bed on the other side, more concerned with speed than grace for once. She took two stumbling steps only to run straight into a solid wall of warm skin and firm muscle. Kain, even though shell shocked by her tears, had moved faster than her. In the next heartbeat his arms went around her waist, holding her captive.

"Ruka..."

She didn't give him any time to say anything else.

"Let me go!" she cried and looked up just in time to see him shake his head.

"No," he said determinedly.

Ruka exhaled in surprise. This was the second time in one night that Kain had said 'no' to her.

"W-why not?" she couldn't help stammering in shock. Kain dipped his head and exhaled, his warm breath blowing over her cheeks like a caress. One large hand came up and with that utmost gentleness she now knew she had come to take fully for granted, he drew the backs of his fingers down one damp flushed cheek.

"Not until I apologise for shouting at you." His voice was grave but his eyes were full of regret. Ruka's lips parted in surprise, tears drying on her flushed cheeks.

"You didn't shout at me," she felt obliged to point out and Kain grimaced.

"I did. And I'm not letting you go until you forgive me," he added softly.

Ruka opened her mouth to argue but Kain stopped her with a finger placed against her lips. He left his finger there as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, little Ruka. That was unforgivable of me," he apologised solemnly. His apology was ridiculous enough to make her blush considering the torture she had put him through tonight and she hunched a shoulder uncomfortably.

"I... I guess I've never heard you speak to me that way before," she confessed with a small sniffle and when she peeped up at him, he looked even more guilty than before. Ruka fell quiet, unsure of what to say next. In the silence that followed, Kain gently lifted out her long hair from under the T-shirt, letting the golden waves tumble freely down her back. Ruka stayed still, more than aware of how his fingers trembled as they combed gently, lovingly through her hair. Again, he was the one who broke the silence.

"You look real good dressed like this though... in my shirt," he added huskily. Ruka glanced up and gulped. She couldn't help but be aware of the warm look in his eyes now and how it accented the strange hint of possessiveness in his voice. It reminded her of how his body had reacted earlier. She tried for a hesitant smile and tried to ignore her deepening blush.

"It's the first time I've ever worn something of yours," she mumbled. Kain's lips quirked and Ruka couldn't help staring up at him in fascination.

"I know. And you're welcome to anything of mine anytime, little Ruka," he replied.

_My heart... my body... my soul..._

To Ruka, Kain's invitation sounded more erotic than gallant. It only made her blush deeper.

"It's torn and it's faded," she observed primly, more to cover up her embarrassment than anything else. It was a far cry from her usual luxuriant sleepwear but she wasn't really complaining. Not when the soft, comfortable cotton smelled so enticingly of Kain. Her words only made his lips quirk again.

"It's my favourite sleeping shirt. I've had it for years," he countered and Ruka smiled. Kain uttered a soft sigh as he pulled her close once more. It sounded like regret mixed with contentment but she was happy enough to let him hold her. She took a step closer, her face heating up again when she realised that he was still somewhat physically affected by what had happened earlier. It seemed prudent to pretend she didn't notice though. At least, she promised herself she wouldn't mention it if he didn't.

At length, Kain let her go with a reluctant sigh and Ruka peeped up at him again.

"I should go back to my room now," she said softly, conscious that she sounded very reluctant to do so. She wasn't at all surprised when Kain shook his head.

"You'll stay here with me. Aido can have your room if he wants," he said firmly. Both of them knew he meant nothing more than keeping her company. Feeling pleased yet still embarrassed, Ruka turned around. and got onto the bed once more. She seemed to have forgotten she was less than adequately dressed but Kain thought it unnecessary to remind her, not when she looked so damned good in his shirt and those silk panties. He waited patiently until she had placed her head on the pillow before pulling the sheets over her.

Exhaustion had caught up with Ruka at last and with her blood lust sated, she yawned sleepily. She felt warm and contented despite what had happened earlier. Another soft kiss was pressed onto her forehead and she smiled.

"Go to sleep, Ruka. I'll be here to keep you safe," Kain whispered. It was so atypical of him that Ruka couldn't help smiling again.

"I'll rest if you will, Akatsuki. And you always keep me safe," she replied.

Well, that was true. So far he had... and Kain finally allowed himself a real smile as Ruka's eyes closed in slumber.

-- Chapter End --


	9. Chap 9: Embarrassment

**Author Notes:** The next chapter delivered by sacrificing both very limited free time and sleep! :D Enjoy.

-- Chapter Start --

Ruka fell asleep almost instantly but Kain was content to sit beside her and feast his eyes on her sleeping face. His ears were absently notifying him that it was still raining hard outside but he was more aware of the faint tingling in his neck where Ruka had claimed him. The area there was sensitive and he expected that it would stay like that for some time. At the very least, the memory of her fangs in his flesh wasn't something he would forget any time soon. Nor the memory of his hand touching her exquisite body... quickly, he resolutely steered his thoughts away but remained where he was, tracing Ruka's beautiful features with worshipping eyes.

At length Kain roused himself with a sigh. His body had cooled down by now so a cold shower wasn't necessary and. Besides, he wasn't in the least bit sleepy; Ruka had taken quite a lot of his blood but the momentary giddiness he felt earlier was gone, his body already working hard at replenishing the blood it had lost. Kain went over to his duffel bag and dug out the latest issue of Wind Riders. He propped the pillows on Aido's bed against the headboard, settled himself comfortably against them and started leafing through the magazine.

Five minutes later, he gave up. Reviews of the latest bikes in the market, complete with coloured photographs of sleek engines and gleaming paintwork paled in comparison to a sleeping honey blond beauty just an arm's reach away. Kain glanced at Ruka for the umpteenth time. She was deeply asleep with her hunger sated and completely oblivious to the ache and joy in his heart. Kain was now aware that something had had begun to stir inside her... a timeless knowledge of how easy it was for a female to bring a male down onto his knees... what more a hapless one who had already surrendered his heart to her. Still, he continued to stare at her. She looked beautiful. Angelic.

_Clad in my sleeping shirt and her panties and precious little else._

Kain groaned silently as his body perked up at that thought. He almost slammed the magazine shut. It was obvious his body or his mind wasn't going to get any rest like this. In fact, he should go downstairs to see if Aido was back. If he wasn't, there was a good chance the blue eyed noble might be stuck somewhere else with Sayori but Kain didn't want his impulsive cousin barging into their hotel room and finding Ruka asleep there.

_Especially clad in my sleeping shirt and her panties and precious little else._

Kain pulled on his T-shirt again, making sure he buttoned it up this time. He hated the restrictions of buttons and Ruka's bite marks were already fading fast but he didn't want to take any chances especially with Aido's rather nasty habit of blurting things out at the most inopportune of moments and thus giving things away without really meaning to. When Kain reached downstairs, he found the small hotel lobby crowded with guests. The downpour was preventing them from going out to dinner. In a few seconds' time, he spotted Aido and Sayori standing in a corner. THe blond noble looked disgruntled and Kain's lips quirked - no doubt Aido was chafing - read silently swearing - at Mother Nature's sense of timing.

As soon as Kain neared the couple, Aido's nostrils flared and the former cursed silently in turn. Damn, perhaps he should have showered first. After all, the three of them were familiar with the scent of each other's blood and Kain had even fed Aido a couple of times from his wrist in the past. He braced himself for the questions that he knew were forthcoming and wasn't disappointed.

"Where's Ruka?"

"Ruka's not feeling well, she's sleeping now," Kain explained briefly. When Aido's eyes widened, the copper haired noble gave him a look of warning. Still, the words he had spoken to Ruka earlier echoed in his mind and he decided that it would be a waste to book two rooms upstairs and use only one. Besides, the small lobby was crowded with humans, it smelled stuffy and Sayori was looking rather small and rather... lost.

Kain wasn't at all surprised when both Aido and Sayori gaped at his offer for them to use Ruka's room. He sighed and ran a hand around the back of his neck.

"I already told you," he said quietly. "Ruka's not feeling well."

Unfortunately, Aido and Yori continued to stare at him and the copper haired noble was forced to make an admission he didn't want to.

"Look, she's sleeping in our room, OK?" he told Aido reluctantly, his low voice terse. He was sure his face heated up but thankfully, Sayori was too diplomatic to say anything other than thank him appreciatively and Aido seemed more interested in her than in the vampire female he usually squabbled with.

- o -

When Ruka woke up a few hours later, she felt disoriented. She knew she wasn't in her own bed but if that was the case then where in heaven's name was she? Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was at the hotel but she was in a different room and in a single bed, not a Queen sized one. On the other bed exactly two and a half feet away sat Akatsuki, lying propped against the pillows and reading a magazine in the very dim light of the bedside lamp. Ruka squinted. There was a picture of a motorbike on the cover.

She started to get up but without warning, a disjointed series of images and emotions flooded her mind and body and she froze.

Intense hunger cramping her insides...

Despair and sorrow swallowing her whole...

Dark eyebrows narrowing over blazing angry eyes...

A low and angry voice insisting that she drank...

The deliciously intoxicating taste of the warmest and sweetest blood ever filling her mouth, warming her throat and satiating the hungry monster inside her...

And getting drunk on that glorious blood and behaving like a... a... Ruka sat up suddenly, colour surging into her pale cheeks as her eyes went wide with shock and distress.

_Oh! Oh dear heavens, did I actually...?_

Her thoughts stuttered and started again and then jerked to a stop as her brain insisted on feeding her more images. Her mouth fell open.

_Did I actually strip off my dress in front of Akatsuki?!_

Ruka's blush deepened and she gave a silent moan of denial.

_Did I actually take off my bra, grab his hand and placed it on my... uhm, on me?_

She dropped her face into her hands, a low but audible moan escaping her lips this time.

"Ruka? Are you all right?" Kain's voice was quiet. There was no other sound but the mattress dipped beside her and she froze again. She waited for an agonising minute but Kain had had plenty of practice with patience. He remained silent and waited for her reply. Slowly, Ruka raised her head and stared up into deeply concerned chocolate eyes. They were as warm as always without a single hint of censure or anger in their depths. Ruka nodded as she tried to fight off the blush that seemed to cover her whole body with warmth. Involuntarily, her eyes slid to the side of his neck. The skin there was as smooth and unmarred as ever and she looked up at him again, her expression almost nervous. Kain quickly shook his head. His own expression was reassuring.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. "You don't have to worry about me."

Ruka shook her head in turn. She kept her lips pressed together to stem the words trying to get free but they escaped nonetheless.

"No, Akatsuki! No, you _won't _be fine!" she burst out bitterly. "I knew I shouldn't have done it. I - I know first hand of the longing it will cause, how you will think about me! The yearning, the hopelessness... everything!"

She shook her head again, her eyes filling with the tears of despair. "Why did you force me to bite you, Akatsuki? It's not fair to you!"

Kain didn't answer her but one eyebrow calmly rose and Ruka bit her lip when she finally realised how presumptuous her words had sounded, as if she was so darned sure that Kain would fall for her the same way as she had with Kaname Kuran. Of course he wouldn't... It was only her who was weak enough to long for someone after giving them her blood and only once at that. Ruka looked down, her vision blurring with hot tears. Why would Akatsuki behave the same way she did? After all, he was one of the strongest persons she knew. He would be the very last person to be affected by a one sided bond, particularly when it was with someone he had practically grown up with, someone whose faults he knew inside out.

_Oh, could my life get anymore humiliating?!_

Trying desperately not to sniffle, Ruka kept her head down and resolutely blinked her tears away. Kain stared at her, his heart beating fiercely. He could smell her tears and he longed to haul her into his arms... but he didn't trust himself. He didn't trust himself _not _to blurt out what was always foremost in his heart and in his mind. Steadfastly, he waited for her to look up instead and when she finally did, his breath caught right in his throat. Ruka made a truly enchanting sight, the dim light picking out the flush in her cheeks and the spiky moisture on her eyelashes. If he weren't already in love with her, he would have fallen hard right at that very instant.

"Little Ruka," he murmured earnestly. He lifted a hand slowly, allowing her to see it and silent seeking her permission to touch her. Ruka didn't move and Kain rewarded himself by brushing the backs of his fingers down one smooth cheek. A that familiar and reassuringly gentle touch, her eyes fluttered closed but she forced herself to peep at him once more. Again, Kain felt his heart turn over.

With longing.

With understanding.

With a love so huge he could hardly keep it contained within the confines of his heart. Struggling to do so lent him an overpowering urge to ease her mind and lift the weight of the secret he had carried for so long on his shoulders.

"It's OK, you know," he murmured. "You don't have to worry about me developing any unwanted feelings about you because-"

Kain stopped abruptly, closing his mouth with a snap. Ruka saw the sudden flash of shock in his eyes and her heart started to accelerate.

"Because?" she whispered, sounding almost frightened. In a way she was because she had a sudden intuition - female, needless to say - that she knew what he was going to say. She didn't know how she knew. Perhaps the signs were there all along and she was only just now acknowledging them but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Kain's heart was beating painfully fast now. He was sitting on the bed with Ruka but he felt like he was also standing on a tall steep cliff, balanced right at the edge and about to take a leap. He wanted so damned much to confess but what good would it do? He didn't want Ruka's compassion or her pity, he wanted...

_He just wanted the __impossible._

Kain swallowed past a suddenly aching throat. With a return of his iron will. he forced a smile to his lips and smoothed a lock of hair from her face, hoping she wouldn't notice how much his fingers shook. Ruka always smelled good but after sleeping, her flowery scent was a little more pronounced. Softer yet sharper, sweeter. Enchanting, oh yes, definitely more enchanting... and mingled with his own scent from the shirt she was wearing...

_Damn, how am I ever going to go through life like this?_

"I'll be fine. I'm so used to taking care of you and Hanabusa all these years. I gave him blood a couple of times in the past too, remember? You don't see me trailing around after _him _all the time," he said gently, forcing a teasing note to his deep voice. He fully expected Ruka to smile but unfortunately, his words had brought up an unwelcome similarity to her own behavior, something she would rather not remember.

"The way I trailed after... him?" she whispered bitterly, unable to even mention their charismatic leader's name. Ruka dipped her head, resisting the urge to hug herself.

_Crap. Just brilliant. You just had to make her remember him, didn't you?_

Kain found himself cursing silently again for inadvertently making her think of Kaname Kuran. The one male he knew he could never beat. Not when it came to Ruka. This time, the silence extended past a minute and Kain was finally forced to break it.

"Look, so I do follow Aido around but that's only to rescue his behind and nothing else," he said at length, trying for a wry tone. "It's OK, Ruka. Just... just forget it, OK?"

_Forget it and forget him. Give_ me _a chance._

Ruka took a deep breath and gave herself a mental shake.

_Idiot, you were afraid that Akatsuki would suffer from unrequited feelings for you and now you're disappointed that he __isn't? Oh, grow up already...!_

She told herself firmly that it was a good thing Akatsuki only saw her as a friend or a younger sister to be taken care of and comforted. At least she needn't feel guilty for imposing on him all the time. Taking a deep breath, she looked up.

"All right, Akatsuki," she said softly, giving a small smile. "Thank you."

Kain nodded, trying hard to ignore the thick and heavy lump of disappointment lodged in his chest, making it hard to breathe.

_Idiot! You were afraid that she would find out how you feel about her and yet you're disappointed that she believes your lies! Make up your mind already...!_

Ruthlessly. he squashed the taunting voice in his head and reverted to the tried and tested route of hiding his feelings for her yet again.

"I care for you, Ruka," he said softly with a comforting smile as he chucked her lightly under her chin, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and give her the hug of her life, one that would likely shatter her delicate bones. "You're just like a younger sister to me."

_Oh. I was right then... he doesn't see me as anything other than a younger sister._

Ruka gave a tentative smile and nodded before her gaze faltered again. She cleared her throat delicately, keeping her eyes fixed at his neck.

"I... didn't behave very sisterly last night," she confessed softly and watched Kain's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. It was obvious the images going through his mind were the same ones going through hers. His body temperature heating up as slender and inquisitive fingers explored his chest and arms. The sudden kiss she had pressed to his lips. How he had taken over soon after. Her even more sudden move of stripping off her dress. His of scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his bed. Her beautiful, beautiful curves bared before his eyes. The unbelievably silky feel of her flesh against his large and unworthy hand. Ruka's breathless invitation in both her eyes and her pleading whispers.

Such a reckless and beautiful invitation... the startlingly crystal clear moment when the earth had stood still and Kain had seen a glimpse of heaven in her eyes. Did she know - could she even guess - how hard it was to turn her down then? Could she ever know the magnitude of such denial?

"Crap," Kain muttered before pressing his lips shut again. He didn't dare look at her now and quickly turned away instead, his breathing unnaturally loud in the silent room.

Ruka's eyes widened and filled with distress. He hated her, she knew it! She had never even done anything remotely improper all her life up until last night when she had practically thown herself at him after drinking his blood. Yes, she was affected by that and so was he but really, how else was a male vampire to react? Kain may look and act like he was made of stone but he wasn't. He was all warm skin and firm muscle. He was all gentlemanly strength and unbridled passion melded with a gentleness that rivaled any mother's.

Besides, last night was the first time she had ever seen this stoic noble so... so angry, so passionate about... about _something_. His kisses and caresses hadn't freaked her out though. After all, he had only touched her _there _for a second and he had had stopped before anything had really happened, even with her open invitation.

_Yes, you were the wanton harlot throwing herself at her best friend. What did you expect him to do? Akatsuki has feelings – his element is fire, for heaven's sake! Did you expect him to remain immune?!_

"Akatsuki?" she whispered after a moment. She chewed her lower lip nervously as she waited for his reply.

"What?" he whispered back without turning around, his voice angry. Tight.

Ruka drew in a trembling breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered miserably. "I'm not accusing you of anything. It was my fault for coming onto you and right after you helped me-"

Kain's loud groan cut her off as he swung around and Ruka ended her apologies on a gasp as she was suddenly hauled against a warm, broad chest without ceremony. She was held tighter than she had ever been held before. Dear heaven, it even hurt a little but it felt so good...

"Stop it! Stop it, Ruka!" Kain ground out, his face pressed to her hair. "Stop _saying_ such things!"

"Why? It's the truth," Ruka protested, her words muffled by his T-shirt. Kain released her only long enough to give her a shake before hugging her again. "No, it's not! You didn't do anything! I... I almost took advantage of you!"

That made the female noble frown. Then she pressed her hands on his chest and pulled away. Kain reluctantly released her and she frowned up at him. He was taken aback to see surprise on her face. Not anger, not accusation, just surprise.

"But you never take take advantage of me, Akatsuki," she murmured. "You never have..."

Kain swallowed again, his eyes caught by the surprised sincerity in Ruka's wide eyes.

"Never?" he asked, looking adorably uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Ruka nodded, giving a little laugh that he even had to _ask_. "Never," she reassured him.

Kain nodded, still looking surprised. "But I kissed you! And last night, I..." he whispered before trailing off uncertainly, his gaze going guiltily to her chest before sliding away. Ruka didn't know whether to tear up, laugh or blush furiously. Her body settled for all three.

"You didn't! I was the one who bit you and then... er, led you on," she replied honestly. It was horribly embarrassing to admit that of course and she would be in deep, deep trouble if her parents ever found out but somehow, she knew that they wouldn't. Kain would guard her secrets and her honour like he always did. As long as he was around, she was _safe_. That thought warmed her and she smiled, reaching out squeeze his hand lightly.

"I'm sorry for last night, Akatsuki," she apologised again. Kain gave her a mock frown.

"Don't you say that again, Ruka," he warned. This time, she only laughed.

"Or you'll do what?" she tossed back at him, suddenly feeling unreasonably, unbelievably happy.

"Or... or I'll kiss you until you stop!" Kain growled. Ruka had only time for a blink before he made good his threat. She was in his arms once again and despite the suddenness of his move, his lips fitted perfectly over Ruka's as perfectly as they had last night. At once, her mouth opened under the pressure of his but she didn't know if she wanted to voice a protest or just welcome his kiss. All she knew was that she was melting willingly into Kain's arms, her trembling fingers clutching again at his broad shoulders as he kissed her very, very thoroughly. When the kiss finally ended, they both stared at each other in shock, panting a little. Surprisingly, it was Ruka who recovered first this time.

"Well...! That didn't seem very... uhm, brotherly of you either," she observed and watched in somewhat amused fascination as colour crept into Kain's lean cheeks. It almost made her giggle. Kain could sense that she wasn't angry with him and to his surprise, he found himself smiling. Still, he apologised.

"I'm sorry," he began but Ruka shook her head, distracted by that rare smile.

"Don't say that," she chided softly, reaching up and using a gentle fingertip to trace the outline of his firm lips, wondering if they were tingling like hers were. They were - Kain closed his eyes in guilty pleasure, a willing slave to her very touch.

"You really should smile more often, 'katsuki," Ruka whispered wistfully and found that she meant it. With another smile and one that matched hers in wistfulness this time, Kain caught her hand unerringly in his and opened his eyes.

_Make me, Ruka. Please. I would smile every minute of everyday if only..._

But that was the very thing, wasn't it? If only.

"I'll try, little Ruka," he said gravely. With another smile, she nodded and tried to ignore the fact that he was still holding her hand in his much larger and warmer one. They had now exchanged about half a dozen kisses in these two days alone. While it felt strange to think that about her best friend, stranger still was the fact that somehow... she didn't really mind. A somewhat shy silence descended between them, a silence that neither of them wanted to break. Finally, Ruka glanced down and realised that she was still clad in a faded shirt that came halfway to her thighs. She rolled her eyes, muttered something about changing and Kain released her hand reluctantly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "We can go look for something to eat after you change. I'll check to see if Aido and Yori are still in your room," he added. At Ruka's raised eyebrow, he explained what had happened last night. To his surprise, she only shrugged. In the past, she would have thrown a fit but right now, it just didn't seem very important that Aido and that human girl had used her bed. No one answered when Kain dialled the other room's extension so Ruka went over wash up and change, having found the key card that Aido had thoughtfully slid under the boys' room door. Kain took the opportunity to shower as well. As usual, he was the faster one but the wait was more than worth it when Ruka opened her room door and greeted him in a dark red silk shirt tucked into a black knee length skirt with her freshly washed hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She looked _gorgeous_.

Impulsively, Kain held out his hand with a little bow and equally as impulsive, she took it with a smile. They both went downstairs in silence, feeling strangely shy of each other. After all, this was only meant to be a short weekend trip to allow Aido to meet Sayori but so many other things had happened to themselves as well.

For one of them at least, everything that had happened was all good and the small, flickering flame that lived in Kain's heart began to burn a little brighter than before.

-- Chapter End --


	10. Chap 10: Awareness

**Author Notes: **Hey everyone! I'm still alive in case anyone's wondering :D Sorry for the long wait on this but I'm doing the best I can :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! _-watches in exhausted amusement as her inner KainxRuka fangirl triumphs over her inner KanamexZero fangirl-_

-- Chapter Start --

Two weeks had passed since that weekend by the seaside town and Kain's hopes grew a little more each day. It was still the school holidays and he had gone over to the Souen house several times since then to take Ruka out. He would have gone every night were it not for the fact that he didn't want to make her overly protective brother suspicious of his motives. Actually, it was Ruka he didn't want to make suspicious. She had to at least have an inkling about he felt about her... but she hadn't asked and he didn't want to scare her off.

If Kain had also secretly hoped that she would take his blood again, he was disappointed though. Ruka had asked him for more blood tablets on the trip back and was careful to take one each night. She was adamant that Kain would not have any cause to think her careless or thoughtless ever again.

Last week was the first time Kain had taken her riding on his Fury. He had always drive his car but she reminded him one night that he had promised to let her sit on his bike and Kain had happily spent two hours later that night polishing the already gleaming machine. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face when he rode over the following night and Ruka greeted him in a crisp white cotton shirt, straight cut jeans and large gold hoops earrings dangling from her ears. She nodded towards his bike with a smile and for answer, Kain smiled back as he got down and held out his hand to her. He hadn't brought her a helmet but then again, he never wore one either...

"Your gleaming steed awaits, little Ruka," he murmured, taking a moment to admire the shining waves of her hair. Ruka wore it down more often than up nowadays and Kain chose to think that it was for his benefit. He didn't dare to rock the boat by asking but it never hurt to dream... just a little.

"I can only spare an hour tonight, Akatsuki," she told him regretfully. "My aunts are arriving later and Mother wants me to get changed before they come."

Kain nodded, barely managing to keep the disappointment from showing on his face. Still, an hour was better than nothing and he sat astride his bike again after showing her where to place her feet and after cautioning her to avoid the exhaust pipe that would make for a nasty burn even if vampire flesh healed swiftly. Having Ruka with him on his bike was another one of his fantasies and Kain's heart gave a little leap when he felt her hand rest on his shoulder. Then she was swinging a leg over and settling herself behind him a little gingerly. He turned his head to smile at her, all the while praying that none of her brothers would come out to query about the bike. Thankfully, none did.

Kain opened the throttle a little more once they were away from the high class residential area where Ruka lived. He noticed that she was being very quiet but chose to say nothing as he took them to a quieter part of their neighbourhood. Actually, she was feeling just a little bit uncomfortable. It wasn't due to her very close proximity to Kain's broad back or the comfortable seat she was perched on but rather, _how _she was sitting. That is, astride. It seemed a most unladylike fashion since her legs were now opened wide with Kain's admittedly nicely shaped behind just a couple of inches away but Ruka had decided she wanted to do this and she was determined to enjoy herself as much as possible. Kain's shoulder was also warm and firm under her right hand but she kept her left one in her lap, unsure of where to actually place it. Ruka had had enough of playing the wanton woman back at that seaside town - with a particular memory involving Kain's hand never failing to bring high colour to her cheeks - and she was adamant she didn't want to remind Kain of that. It was enough that she could still clearly recall the oh so soft texture of his sleeping shirt against her bare skin... and how delicious it smelled.

Ruka had to change her mind about her left hand a few minutes later on when they reached the outskirts of the town and the road they were on turned winding. When Kain leaned into a turn, she gave a small gasp and tightened her hold on his shoulder, her left hand automatically gripping his T-shirt at the left side of his waist. An unsurprised and rather sly grin tugged at the corners of Kain's firm mouth - he had been wondering when Ruka would realise that graceful vampire or not, she would need two hands to hang on, particularly since this was her first time on a bike.

"Keep one hand on my waist, Ruka," he said, half turning his head to the side and speaking loud enough for her to hear as they headed for the next turn. "It's safer and you won't have to worry about falling off!"

"Uh... But I... I mean, it's-"

Kain turned his head again to flash her a sudden grin and the almost wicked gleam in his eyes took Ruka quite aback.

"I don't mind..." he murmured. Ruka opened her mouth to retort but snapped it shut again. This time, it was the copper haired noble who uttered a gasp as he felt two hands clasping him firmly on either side of his waist. A slight warmth pressing against Kain's back told him that his pillion rider was now leaning against him with a trust that left him with almost speechless with a heart accelerating in joy.

"I trust you, 'katsuki," came Ruka's voice right in his ear. Kain sucked in a breath as that soft, sweet voice played havoc with his senses. It was heart warming to know that she trusted him so much but perhaps it was only because he had never before given her any reason to doubt his behaviour or his control. He was more than aware that it had cracked in that hotel room two weeks ago when she had tempted him though... God forbid if that iron control should shatter one day. It would-

_No! Focus on what you're doing, idiot! After all that talk about being a safe driver..._

Kain forced himself to ease up on the speed as he wracked his brain for something casual to say, anything at all. He seized upon the first thing that came to his mind - nothing like chatting about the weather, after all.

"It's a pity there isn't a nice breeze tonight," he remarked regretfully. "There's nothing like the feel of riding into the cool night wind, you know..."

_Unless it's the feel of a Goddess riding behind you with her curves pressed right up against your - whoa!_

A strong gust of wind blew up with a suddenness that took Kain completely by surprise. They rode right into it, the Fury wobbled dangerously and Kain cursed as he fought to keep the heavy machine steady.

"Crap, what the-!" he uttered and swiftly but carefully braked to a complete standstill, one long leg extending automatically to the ground to keep them upright. The rogue wind vanished as suddenly as it had appeared and left him sitting astride his bike, tilting his head to the right and left and blinking in surprise.

_Geez, where the hell had _that _come from?_

A soft sound came from behind and Kain hurriedly twisted around to regard his pillion rider worriedly.

"Sorry, did that scare you?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't say no to future bike rides. Surely she wouldn't... no, of course she wouldn't! Ruka - for all that air of delicate fragility about her - was made of far sterner stuff than this. Right?

Kain found himself staring at a most unexpected sight. Ruka Souen had one slender hand clapped over her mouth, her brown eyes were twinkling impishly at him and her pretty face was flushed pink.

_Wait - she thought this was _funny_?!_

Kain's eyebrows flew up in surprise. That look of rare astonishment was too much for Ruka and she let out a trill of laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. When Kain's mouth fell open, that only made her giggle harder.

"Ruka?" Kain's voice had a rare uncertainty to it as a suspicion unfolded itself in his mind.

_No. She wouldn't. She couldn't have. _

"Was that your doing?"

In a flash, Kain's voice and face lost all previous uncertainty. His eyebrows drew together in a disapproving frown and his lips pressed themselves into a thin line. Ruka's giggles disappeared as swiftly as the wind she had called up a few seconds ago. She nodded a little sheepishly, white teeth catching at her bottom lip.

_Nope. She did._

Kain's eyes narrowed and Ruka felt her heart sinking swiftly down to her stomach. This certainly wasn't the outcome she had envisioned - she had only called upon a little of her powers because Kain had said that there was no wind. It - it was meant to be just a bit of fun, that was all.

Kain had to press his lips together lest the reluctant grin he was trying to hold in broke through. It looked like Ruka was a Greek Goddess with a mischievous streak running through that lissome form of hers. The rebel in Kain that usually manifested itself in the form of jackets left unbuttoned and shirttails untucked appreciated that but the more sensible side of him overruled it easily. After all, it had had plenty of practice over the years in taking care of his two younger playmates even if he was now hopelessly in love with one of them. Right from the very beginning, all three sets of parents - Kain's, Aido's and Ruka's - had trusted the former implicitly with the latter two's safety and wellbeing. Kain was justifiably proud of this trust. Aido and Ruka's safety; particularly hers, was always of the utmost importance to him. Even now. No... especially now, when she was in his company and therefore, under his charge. His responsibility.

"That was a dangerous stunt to pull, Ruka. I thought you knew better than that," he stated quietly. Of course it wasn't as dangerous as it could have been since he had vampire reflexes, they were using a desolate road instead of a crowded freeway and he was very familiar with his bike but what if something _had _happened and Ruka had gotten hurt? Her brothers would have beaten him to a pulp before setting what remained of him on fire and even if he survived that, he would never forgive himself for hurting her. That thought alone scared him more than any beating or sudden gust of wind ever could.

Ruka hadn't heard an admonishment like that from her long time friend since she was ten years old and had been caught climbing a tree with far too few branches on it. Kain had never laid a hand on her or even raised his voice at her - well, other than that one time back at the seaside town - but this reprimand however mild, still struck her far deeper than any of her brothers' far more severe scoldings ever could. She swiftly ducked her head, her other hand slipping off Kain's waist to ball tightly in her lap. The urge to laugh had disappeared completely and Ruka felt her face burn with embarrassment as she realised how stupid and childish her impulsive action had been.

_Stupid stupid stupid! Such an _idiot _thing to do after all that talk about wanting to try new things! How could you even think for a second that Kain... or - or anyone for that matter would think of you as anything other than a foolish, immature child?!_

It was different when they were younger; Ruka was happy as long as Kain with sided with her against Aido. Now that she was older though, she realised it wasn't enough. She wanted the copper haired noble to understand and respect her, not just take her side because he always had. She wanted his approval over her actions and in everything she did. She didn't think she could bear it if Kain was angry with her or thought her - heavens forbid! - unworthy of his affection and trust.

Ruka drew an unsteady breath as quietly as she could and held it. Kain's rebuke had caused her eyes to sting and she swallowed, fighting fiercely to keep the tears from falling. The last time she had cried, Kain had fallen over himself trying to apologise and that was the last thing she wanted. It hadn't been his fault then and it certainly wasn't his fault now.

_No - don't cry! It's bad enough that Akatsuki thinks me childish, I won't let him think me a cry baby as well... even if he won't ever say it!_

A muttered curse two seconds later told her that Kain had sensed her distress after all. She froze as a familiar well shaped hand appeared in her blurry line of vision before two long fingers firmly lifted her chin, forcing her face up. Ruka blinked to clear her vision and to her surprise, Kain's frown was more ferocious this time. Her heart sank even lower. So much for thinking that he would apologise. Quickly, Ruka palmed away a tear that had slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Akatsuki," she quivered. "You're right, I didn't think of the danger. You must think I'm so stupid for-"

She broke off on a muffled gasp as she was suddenly hauled into his arms with her face pressed hard into a broad shoulder. Kain was still sitting on his bike and he had to twist his back in order to hold her but at that moment, he didn't care if his spine cracked in two.

"No, Ruka, stop it!" he growled against her hair. "Stop apologising to me!"

Kain's heart was pounding with remorse and guilt. He had sworn that he would never _ever_ make Ruka cry if she would only give him half a chance but he had now broken his vow twice. _Twice! _It was unthinkable.

True to his gentlemanly behaviour, Kain had apologised after all. It was heavenly being in his arms but Ruka pushed against his heaving chest hard enough to blink up at him, wondering if he was really angry with her after all. Kain huffed exasperatedly. As much as he loved his Fury and hugging Ruka, attempting to do the latter while sitting astride the former and facing front made it rather difficult.

"Hang on," he told Ruka grimly, who continued to stare up at him in incomprehension. Kain released her reluctantly and faced front again, wincing as his twisted waist grumbled its relief at him. He got off carefully and kicked the stand straight before practically lifting Ruka right off his bike. He could hug her properly this time and lost no time in doing so, stopping just shy of making it painful for her. Kain didn't care if she could feel the pounding of his heart against hers and what it meant. He was only aware that the side of his neck where she had claimed him was throbbing with anguish which must be hers, not his. He was causing this anguish this time. Not Kaname-sama or anyone else but him.

"I'm so sorry, little Ruka," he said huskily, pressing urgent kisses all over her shiny hair. "I was being uptight and unfair when you were just responding to what I said. There was never any danger and you weren't being stupid at all. I was being an idiot while you... you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I-"

With a Herculean mental effort that was probably equal to the physical one required to lift his Fury right above his head, Kain finally managed to catch up with his runaway mouth and rein it in before he blurted out the one last secret he had managed to keep from her so far. Ruka didn't seem to notice though. She had started sniffling again and Kain bit his lip as he continued to hold her. He should have been ecstatic that she was in his arms again but right now, he felt only guilty and undeserving. When had he thought that he was worthy of winning her heart?

Why was it the harder he tried, the worse it got?

Ruka tried to pull herself together. Anyone could sense Kain's confusion and misery right now and she could feel it too. She had bitten him once and it had somehow opened something in her... like a conduit. She knew how he felt, she could sense it as clearly as she could her own emotions. She knew that he had only meant to caution her and her tears had made him feel he had overreacted when it wasn't his fault in the first place. Ruka would have cursed right then if she had a string of handy swear words in her vocabulary.

Why was it that she was always making this strong and independent boy apologise to her?

"I don't feel beautiful right now," she mumbled as she nuzzled her face into Kain's shoulder, unashamedly drying her tears on the soft material of his T-shirt. That made Kain smile ruefully. He was torn between relief and disappointment that once again, Ruka hadn't seemed to notice the near slip of his tongue. The rebel part of him folded its arms and mocked him for his cowardice while the sensible part of him stated that this wasn't the right time. Kain sighed as he lifted a hand to stroke Ruka's gorgeous honey blond hair. He wasn't sure when would be the perfect time to declare his feelings for her but yes, he supposed it wasn't now.

"You're always beautiful and you know that," he murmured and promised himself that he would try to loosen up a little. Ruka had grown up with her older brothers cautioning her against anything that well bred noble females didn't do and the last thing he wanted was to take that a step further. After all, she had confided in him about all those activities she had missed out on and Kain was more determined than ever to give her a chance to experience each and every one of them. He would be with her all the time and he would keep her safe.

When Ruka pulled away a minute or so later, Kain reluctantly let her go. She brushed her hair back and gave him a hopeful smile that made his heart leap.

"So there wasn't any danger and it's perfectly all right to call up gusts of wind now and again?" she asked innocently, her lips twitching despite her efforts to keep them still. Kain blinked. Her unexpected question had caught him flat footed. This time, when he pulled his eyebrows together in the most disapproving look he could summon up, Ruka only smiled. She was almost giddy with relief to know that she didn't mind that look now. Kain wasn't really angry with her if his rambling but sweet apology was anything to go by. In fact, that expression on his face was what she - in years to come - would laughingly refer to their children as 'Papa's Look of Disapproval' - something that never failed to make it change into a grin, followed by an exchange of several deep and passionate kisses laced with love and laughter.

Kain wasn't at all sure how to answer Ruka's question. It was a clear double edged sword to him but he needn't have bothered. With another smile, she turned back towards the bike and hooked her thumbs in her jeans pockets.

"Shall we continue?" she asked. "We don't have much time before I have to get back..."

Kain shrugged and added a nod as he came over. He had planned to take Ruka to a twenty four hour diner on the other side of town where they served excellent pizza but that would have to wait for another time. They got on the bike again and this time, the rest of the ride was uneventful. Kain rejoiced in the fact that Ruka didn't hesitate about holding onto him this time, regardless of the state of the road. He resolved to take each day (or night) as it came. After all, there was plenty of time for both him to woo her.

Forty five minutes later, they turned into the long driveway of the Souen home and stopped behind the sleek black Ferrari parked there. As per the last two weeks, Ruka proffered her cheek for him to kiss. This time though, her smile seemed to indicate she wanted something more and Kain happily obliged by pressing his lips to hers. It would have turned into a deeper kiss if the front door hadn't opened an instant later. They both jumped apart and turned somewhat guiltily to see the butler standing there with his face as impassive as ever.

"Ruka-sama, welcome back. Akatsuki-sama, Tokutaro-sama and Yasahiro-sama would like to meet with you."

Kain swung around to Ruka whose looked just as startled as he felt. He had met her two older brothers numerous times before and they had always been cordial to him but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that this time was going to be different. Had they found out what had happened two weeks ago? Did they know that Ruka had suffered an attack of bloodlust in a restaurant full of humans while in his company? Did they know that she had bitten him after that? Were they going to approve his apparent courting of their sister or tell him that they had found someone better?

As they followed the butler into the house, Kain stared straight ahead, only to be startled yet again when a slender hand slipped into his. Turning, he met Ruka's expressive brown eyes. She didn't say anything but her warm smile was enough to erase his uneasiness and he gently squeezed her hand, resolve strengthening his heart.

If Ruka's brothers were going to give him their blessing, then fine. If they thought otherwise, then that was fine with him too. After all the encouragement of the past two weeks, Kain knew he wasn't going to give Ruka up no matter what anyone said... not after having loved her in silence for years, he promised himself.

-- Chapter End --


	11. Chap 11: Interest

**Author Notes: **Hello, I'm back at last! My apologies for leaving this story hanging for so long _-winces-_ and for not focusing too much on Ruka's brothers. I will get to that pivotal scene perhaps in a flashback at a later date but for now I'd much rather write about our sweet hero _-smiles- _For now, enjoy this chapter and I promise to update sooner, OK?

- Chapter Start -

Ruka and Kain followed the butler down the long, elegantly appointed hall of the Souen house. As they neared the study where the two older Souen siblings waited, Ruka gave Kain's hand a final squeeze and released it.

"My aunt will be here any minute. I have to get changed," she said regretfully. She was regarding Kain with something like mild concern in her brown eyes and the tall noble quickly forced a smile to his lips.

"I'll be fine, Ruka. Your brothers probably just want to say hello," he reassured her before changing the subject. "So... will your aunt be staying long? Or can I take you out for pizza later?"

Ruka smiled at the hopeful note in Kain's voice but shook her head.

"She's going to be here for a couple of days, Akatsuki. I'm not sure when I can sneak out but it definitely won't be tonight," she said with a hint of a pout. Kain shrugged - he had suspected as much anyway. He wanted to kiss her again right there and then but the stony faced butler had stopped walking. They were already outside the study so Kain merely nodded at Ruka before turning around. The butler knocked on the door, opened it as a voice bade 'Enter' and Kain walked in.

- o -

Ruka's two brothers were standing beside the enormous oak desk that faced the door. The butler closed the door quietly behind him and Kain stepped forward, resisting the urge to tuck his hands into his jeans pockets as was his habit.

All the Souen siblings had honey blond hair and brown eyes but they each looked different. Tokutaro was the eldest son. He was tall and broad shouldered with a handsome face and strong features. His eyes were the exact shade as Ruka's but Kain would bet his beloved Fury that hers could never be half as cold as her brother's. Yasahiro was the second son, as tall as his brother but more slender. He also had a more ready smile and if Kain remembered correctly, a sweet tooth as well.

"Akatsuki-san," Tokutaro greeted cordially. He stepped forward and shook hands with Kain, both nobles taking pains to use the proper amount of strength in their grip and subconsciously gauging the strength in the other's.

"It's good to see you again," Yasahiro added as he stepped forward and shook Kain's hand heartily in turn. "Let's not stand around on ceremony. Come on, take a seat."

He gestured carelessly to the set of comfortable leather armchairs placed around a low coffee table on one side of the room. Kain nodded and followed them, politely waiting for the two older nobles to seat themselves before doing the same.

"Good evening, Tokutaro-san, Yasahiro-san. We've not met for the past three months," he greeted. He usually met Ruka's brothers at the various noble parties and gatherings since they moved in the same circles but the they had been absent at the most recent ones. Kain crossed his legs and made himsef comfortable on the sofa. He told himself firmly that he was comfortable and more importantly, he was relaxed. Ruka's brothers were well groomed and sharply dressed in expensive, expertly tailored suits but Kain didn't care that he wasn't dressed the same way. He was comfortable as he was in a long sleeved shirt and jeans. After all, _he _wasn't a businessman.

Yasahiro chuckled softly at Kain's comment.

"That's because we've been busy flying for the past three months," he said with a wry glance at Tokutaro as if that were his brother's fault. Tokutaro merely shrugged.

"The plans have been finalised since six months ago. It was past time to implement the changes," he replied dismissively. Kain nodded cautiously, trying to recall the bits and pieces of information he had heard here and there. Which really wasn't much.

"The Souen family business has indeed expanded much since you two took over," he complimented politely. The Souen family were in the import export industry and they had several large subsidiaries around the world. Ever since Ruka's father handed the family business over to his two sons, it had expanded almost two fold in less than a year, very impressive when you considered how large the entire conglomerate actually was. It was obvious that the whole expansion was Tokutaro's idea. He was an astute businessman - cold, sharp and calculating in everything he did, whether it was for business or for pleasure, family or personal. Kain couldn't help thinking wryly that that would of include the matter of his only sister's suitors.

"Everything is going according to plan so far," Tokutaro nodded with more than a tinge of satisfaction. Kain nodded again - woe betide any schedule or manager in the Souen business that dared to let anything slip. There was a moment of slightly awkward silence and Kain was relieved when a discreet knock soon sounded on the door. He couldn't think of anything else to say to Ruka's brothers. Anything that didn't involve her, that is.

"Come in," called Yasahiro. The door opened and a uniformed housemaid wheeled in a trolley. All three males paused as she served placed sandwiches, pastries and cake on the table and poured out strong, fragrant coffee. Yasahiro beamed at her.

"Thank you, Marilko-chan! You remembered my favourite croissants!" he beamed at her happily and took one of the freshly baked pastries. The middle aged housemaid laughed and nodded.

"How could I not, Yasahiro-sama? You've been after them for years!" she teased but after a glance at the stern faced Tokutaro, she quickly bowed and wheeled the trolley out. Tokutaro didn't touch the pastries. He merely took a sip of the scalding hot coffee, his assessing eyes resting on Kain.

"Do have a drink, Akatsuki-san," he invited. "I know you intended to take Ruka out for dinner but I'm afraid our aunt's visit has spoiled your plans."

Kain shrugged and sipped at his coffee, his hand steady. Just one tear in Ruka's pretty eyes could bring him to his knees but he was immune to the watchful gaze of her older brothers. He was hungry earlier when he dropped to pick Ruka up but his appetite had deserted him now. Still, he reached for a sandwich out of something to do. Kain vaguely wished that he knew enough about vampire politics to comment on it but he had never been one for politics. He preferred straight talking to polite double meaning words that could so easily make an enemy out of an acquaintance...

"No need to apologise," he replied easily. "We can have dinner another time."

Another moment of silence ensued. Yasahiro reached for another pastry, glancing covertly at his sibling at the same time. Tokutaro took the hint. He glanced at his Rolex and appeared to realise that he didn't have time to sit around. His gaze met Kain's and despite his resolve to be relaxed, the younger noble found himself sitting up just a little straighter.

"Let me get to the point, Akatsuki-san. Are you courting our sister Ruka?" Tokutaro asked. "And do you know what that means?"

- o -

Back in her room, Ruka took off her shirt and jeans. She had already showered before going out so all she had to do was get dressed, do her hair, add some lipstick and she would be ready. Her maid had already laid out a dress on the bed but Ruka wandered absently to her vanity table instead. Her attention was elsewhere. To be exact, in her father's study downstairs. She wished she could listen in on her brothers' conversation with Kain. Ruka scowled to herself. No doubt they were putting him through their infamous 'One Hundred Rules to Stick to if You Want to Date Our Sister and Remain Alive and Unharmed' grill. Honestly, those two were worse than her father!

But still, if there was anyone at all who could pass those one hundred rules with flying colours, it was Akatsuki. He was without doubt, the most honest and honourable man she had met. A true gentleman. Ruka glanced at the vanity mirror and realised that she was smiling. Then her smile disappeared. So Akatsuki Kain was definitely dating her, wasn't he, if the past couple of weeks were any indication? So they were a couple then? As in officially?

A small frown marred the smooth perfection of Ruka's forehead. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about it. She found herself thinking about Kain all the time... while she was waiting for him to pick her up, while she was lying in bed about to go to sleep, while she was eating, reading or doing anything else. Come to think of it, she had thought about Kain more than she did Kaname Kuran ever since the school holidays started. The thought of her pureblood leader made Ruka pause. There was that same ache in her heart... but it was less painful now. Her eyes no longer blurred with useless tears. Yes, she still felt a sense of hopelessness but it was more wistful than anything else. After all, Ruka had always known that what she wanted was impossible. She just hadn't wanted to give up dreaming... and wishing.

She sank down onto her vanity cushioned seat, absently chewing on her lower lip. Someone else was very much available even if she wasn't sure if what Kain felt towards her was mere brotherly kindness with a dash of teenage hormones or something far deeper. And did all this uncharacteristic ruminating mean that another man was about to enter the one place in her heart that had always belonged to another? And if it did, did she want him to? Would she allow him in?

With a start, Ruka realised she was wasting time mooning about Kain while everyone else was waiting for her to show up. Her maid was going to come upstairs to knock on her door if she wasn't down within one minute. With an impatient shake of her head, she got up and moved towards the bed. Then she froze. Of all the dresses her maid had picked out for her, it was _that one._ Ruka's cheeks burned as she stared down at the sleeveless white knit dress. White... symbolising purity. Innocence. Ruka inhaled sharply and swung around, catching sight of herself in her vanity table mirror once more. Her eyes were huge and her cheeks deeply flushed with the memory of what had happened that night. Slowly, a slender hand came up. Trembling fingers curled loosely over her pounding heart. To be exact, over the breast that had once felt the imprint of a large, warm and gentle hand. Ruka shivered, her breath escaping her parted lips in a soft rush.

Kain had never mentioned that night again and Ruka knew it had to be because he didn't want to embarrass her. Ever the gentleman, ever on the lookout for her wellbeing whether it was physical or emotional. Ruka was very grateful for her friend's tact but sometimes... sometimes she found herself wishing that he would bring up that night. She wouldn't be able to say it out loud but she wanted to know if he still thought about that incident or if he had already forgotten about it. She wanted to know if he thought about her bite and if he wanted her to bite him again. She wanted to know if he perhaps... even wanted to taste her blood in turn.

_And that would lead to trouble, girl!_

Returning a bite was dangerous. It was so much more than a mere exchange of blood because emotions would be involved, feelings would be tampered with. Ruka huffed to herself, folding her arms across her chest. She wasn't quite ready for that sort of commitment yet since it was virtually unbreakable. Just look at how long she had felt the effects of Kaname's bite even though he had only taken from her once...

But biting aside, Ruka also wanted to know if Kain had liked touching her that night - well, any man in his right mind would - and if he wanted to touch her again. There. No. _Everywhere_. Ruka's flush deepened guiltily. She gave a furtive glance at the mirror and then looked away. The next moment, she huffed again, realising she was behaving exactly like one of those foolish, swooning Day Class girls. All right, so Kain was seeing her practically every night and obviously enjoyed keeping her company but that didn't mean anything! Why was she so desperate that it did?

_Snap out of it! This is just a - a classic case of rebound from Kaname-sama, that's all Don't put too much burden on Akatsuki! You've been depending on him for years and now you think he's in love with you just because he's been kind enough to take you out a couple of times..._

Pathetic, that's what she was. And an obvious time waster as well because she was still sitting here in her underwear! Ruka scowled at her reflection. She dragged a hairbrush through her hair and swept up the gleaming waves into a high chignon, keeping it in place with a jeweled hairclip. Next, she tugged open a drawer and rummaged for her diamond ear rings. She was going to show her face but then she was going to skip out. She wanted to catch Kain before he left.

White dress or no white dress.

Pathetic or not.

- o -

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Kain scowled darkly as he exited from the study, barely managing to keep from slamming the door shut. He strode down the hall with long strides. The _nerve _of those two pompous, arrogant men... how dare they! How dare they insinuate those things right to his face! How dare they tell him what was OK with them and what was not! It was none of their damned business! It was also equally obvious neither of them trusted him with their precious sister... which was actually fine with Kain _if _it had been any other guy courting her. Any other guy would probably have ulterior motives but not him. Not Kain Akatsuki. He was perfectly safe to be with. He had always been.

Kain knew his self control over his emotions was legendary. He had had Ruka practically handed over to him on a platter that night. She was barely dressed and so deliciously willing and still, he had resisted. It hadn't been easy but he had succeeded and his reward was that she trusted him now. Implicitly. More than ever before. For a moment, Kain was tempted by a need that was one half territorial and one half illogical. He wanted _so much _to throw that fact right at Tokutaro and Yashihiro's faces but stopped himself just in time. It would have made things worse, not better. It might have proven his honour but it would also have blackened Ruka's at the same time. Kain's handsome mouth twisted as he continued down the hall, reaching the end where the front door was. He needed to get out and cool down before he went back and gave those two morons a piece of his mind. At that moment, another door down the hall opened and closed.

"Akatsuki?"

Kain froze with his hand already grasping the elaborately wrought iron dooknob. Too late. He settled for taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down instead. The last thing he wanted was for Ruka to find out what her brothers had said to him. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel hurt in any way even if it wasn't at all his doing.

_Steady, boy. You can do this._

Kain forced a smile to his lips, released the doorknob and turned around. He didn't realised that the metal he had been gripping was now smoking. He was oblivious to everything else but Ruka. She was wearing the same white dress she had worn that weekend. Even though her hair was now swept up and jewels glittered in her delicate earlobes, one glance at that dress and Kain was back in the room he had shared with Aido. Ruka latching onto his neck hungrily. Ruka stripping off that dress and promising him heaven with her eyes. Kain swallowed, a different kind of heat rushing through him now, going up to his brain and down again to his groin. Ruka's cheeks pinked at the way Kain's eyes were glowing and and she glanced down, instinctively knowing what was going through his mind.

"Uhm, follow me," she whispered and swung around, hurrying down the hall but making a left turn halfway. Kain knew where she was heading and followed her without question. The kitchen, like every other room in the Souen manor, was large and spacious. It was all black marble granite countertops, gleaming pots and pans and equipped with every modern convenience known to man. When Kain entered, Ruka was telling the maid to make a fresh pot of tea and sandwiches for them.

"Don't you have to be with your aunt?" Kain asked casually as he walked in, his hands tucked into his jeans. Just a mere whiff of Ruka's flowery scent and he could feel his anger draining away. Who the hell gave a damn as to what her brothers thought, anyway? It was what Ruka thought that was important... Kain glanced around, taking note of the presence of a new state of the art multi cooker in one corner. The old coffee making machine that Aido had once covered in ice had been upgraded as well...

Ruka walked over to the counter where comfortable brown leather barstools stood on either side. Kain followed without comment. He was very familiar with this kitchen. He, Aido and Ruka had spent numerous hours here in their childhood having their tea and squabbling (mostly Ruka and Aido) under the watchful gaze of the maids. The stools and counter top had seemed higher then. He watched Ruka hop up onto her favourite stool and was rewarded with a generous view of creamy thigh. The maid placed the tray on the table and went out as if her young mistress entertaining guests in the kitchen were a normal occurence. Ruka smiled expectantly at Kain as he seated himself opposite her.

"Did everything go well?" she asked. "What did my brothers want?"

"Nothing much," Kain reassured her with his usual calm.

_Just my head. But you don't need to know that._

"Everything's fine, Ruka. Don't worry about it," he added for good measure. Ruka nodded and reached for the teapot, nodding her head to the sandwiches in invitation. Kain took one. Food had stuck in his throat earlier but now everything looked delicous. He wolfed down the sandwich and took another. He didn't want to think of those two anymore. Not now.

Ruka bit her lip as she watched the sandwiches disappearing at a fast rate.

"Akatsuki? I'm sorry we couldn't go out for pizza tonight," she apologised but Kain quickly shook his head.

"Don't apologise, Ruka. We can go there anytime."

Ruka smiled and nodded. She took a sip of tea but looked up again when a large hand closed over hers. Kain's chocolate eyes were intense.

"Ruka, how would you like to go camping when your aunt's left? Just the two of us up in the mountains for a couple of nights. Sound like fun?"

"Camping?" Ruka parroted. "What - now?"

Kain grinned. "Not right now, no. But we still have a couple of weeks of holidays left. It would be good to go somewhere."

"But where?" Ruka looked around her as if Kain had suggested camping right in her kitchen and he grinned again.

"Up in the mountains. Actually, just a few hours' drive from here," he elaborated without actually naming the place. He didn't think Ruka would know anyway, judging from her sheltered childhood. Ruka nodded slowly as she reached for the teapot and refilled Kain's cup.

Camping wasn't one of the activities Ruka had specifically mentioned in that seaside trip a couple of weeks back but Kain reasoned to himself that it _was _still an outdoor activity and his father had a truck they could borrow so transport wasn't a problem. Actually, Kain had pretty much cooled down now but his earlier ire had woken up his reckless side. He usually controlled it, tempering it with logic and maturity but his pride was still smarting from what Ruka's brothers' had said. So they thought he wasn't worthy of courting their younger sister, huh? And that he had to have rules and regulations spelled out to him as if he were some dimwitted hormone-driven teen incapable of making matured decisions on his own? Well, he would show them!

"Your brothers are leaving tomorrow night, aren't they?" Kain asked as he watched Ruka's graceful hands. He kept his face straight as she looked up and smiled, her eyes sparkling impishly at him.

"So there's no need to tell them anything then ?" she asked innocently and Kain nodded gravely.

"No need at all," he agreed, accepting the steaming cup of tea with a nod of thanks. Inwardly, he was rejoicing. His invitation might have sounded like it had come straight out of the blue but it hadn't. Not really. Kain had been wanting to confess his feelings to Ruka and after his earlier meeting with her brothers, he decided he might as well since everyone already knew or at least suspected how he felt. He had also seen how miserable Aido was at the recent Ichijos' gala party without Sayori to keep him company and didn't want to be in the same boat as his cousin. The blond noble's words came back to him once more.

"What _are_ you waiting for, Akatsuki? You love Ruka, don't you? You don't have to worry about her family being afraid of you or your family wanting to bite her. You don't even have a reason to _hesitate_, for Pete's sake…"

Kain had implied that Ruka was still in love with Kaname Kuran then but the more he thought about it, the more positive he was that her feelings had started to change. She had enjoyed going out with him, she had enjoyed being with him and - Kain's heart gave a happy little leap - she had definitely enjoyed his kisses. So perhaps he wouldn't be... disapppointed after all. And to be honest, he just didn't want to wait anymore.

Despite cautioning himself yet again against a possible letdown, Kain's imagination took flight as it was wont to do nowadays. He and Ruka standing in the cool, crisp mountain air with a thousand stars looking down upon them, their light brilliantly reflected in Ruka's beautiful eyes as she gazed back at him while he told her how he felt about her...

"Hmmm."

Kain blinked and snapped back to the present as Ruka pursed her lips thoughtfully then nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to try that," she agreed and made as if to stand up. "I'll go ask Yasahiro-nii-sama right away. I think he's still keeping that tent he used from his schooldays-"

Ruka had obviously forgotten that her brothers weren't supposed to know about this trip.

"No!" Kain said immediately and Ruka's eyebrows went up. Kain quickly swallowed the burning sensation crowding his throat.

_No. Ruka doesn't need to know what her brothers had said to him. And they definitely don't need to know their sister is planning to spend a couple of night wth the same person they had just warned._

"I mean, don't worry about it," Kain quickly amended. He reached out to tuck a wavy lock of honey blond hair behind Ruka's ear. As always, it wound lovingly to his index finger and he stopped speaking. His attention was completely caught by the shiny strands and he started wondering absently if the way they behaved was somehow indicative of their lovely owner's feelings. Ruka's lips quirked a little as she stared at Kain's face with its absorbed expression. She could feel the heat emanating from his large hand warming her cheek as she studied the soft, unfocused look in his eyes, the intense way he seemed to be examining her hair. Finally, he looked up and caught her eye. But even then, he didn't release her hair.

"Your hair's so pretty, little Ruka," Kain praised, his deep voice a little husky. Ruka blushed. It was ridiculous but she was pretty sure Kain had a crush on her hair. She just wished she was just as sure of his feelings towards her. For example, it would be nice if he looked at her the way he looked at crowning glory... Ruka blinked and decided she was being ridiculous - fancy anyone being jealous of their own hair! She shifted a bit and Kain's hand dropped. It was his turn now to look self-conscious, the same hand now going around the back of his neck in a gesture that Ruka found endearing and familiar.

"I... uh, I still have a couple of tents from when Hanabusa and I used to go camping together. They should be big enough."

Ruka nodded. "All right. So, what should I bring then?"

Kain smiled and chucked her gently under her chin.

"I'll take care of everything. Just bring a change of clothing and a jacket in case it gets cold. And all the things that females bring regardless of where they go."

_And your heart. Because I have something I want to tell it._

Ruka raised her eyesbrows again. "And what are we going to do for food?"

Kain didn't seem perturbed about the practicalities of the trip. "I remember there's a mountain stream up there with fish. Food won't be a problem."

_Or you could always bite me. You know I wouldn't mind..._

But hopeless wishes aside, Kain had no problem sourcing for food. He planned to treat Ruka to freshly caught trout, drizzled with herbed butter and grilled over an open fire. The copper haired noble wasn't completely useless in the kitchen. He had spent a good many hours watching the cooks in his household at work and could whip up a gourmet meal without even breaking a sweat. Aido often teased him about it when he saw his older cousin with an apron around his waist being coached by respectful chefs but hah - at least Akatsuki knew how to impress a girl rather than just leave all the work to fancy restaurants.

Ruka laughed. "You spoil me, Akatsuki. You really do!"

Kain shrugged with a smile.

_I intend to spoil you for the rest of your life, Ruka. If you'll only let me..._

- o -

A few happy minutes later, Kain reluctantly took his leave. He didn't want to but Ruka thought she had better return to the living room again and Kain didn't want to run the risk of bumping into her brothers after those ridiculous unnecessary warnings they had issued him. He was also resolved not to think anymore of their words. He and Ruka were going to have a great time up in the mountains and he would take care of her and bring her back safe and sound like he always did. If her arrogant, over protective brothers found out where their little sister went and with whom, too bad. Kain would bring her back with her eyes sparkling, her cheeks aglow with the fresh mountain air and holding the knowledge that he loved her and had loved her for years.

_That _would show them once and for all that he was the best possible candidate for their sister.

- Chapter End -


	12. Chap 12: Resolve

**Author Notes:** Hello. Please accept my sincere apologies for not updating this story in more than a year. I promise I will complete it. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :D

- Chapter Start -

Three days later, Kain and Ruka set out on their camping trip. Ruka wasn't worried about the destination or how long the journey would take. She wasn't concerned whether she would really be dining on freshly caught fish or eating off frozen dinner trays. As long as she was with Akatsuki Kain, he would take care of all the details and everything would turn out fine. She just didn't like the weather. It was the summer holidays now and even the nights were warm. Akatsuki had assured her that the mountain air would be much cooler - that was one of the reasons why she had agreed to this trip. Although they waited until sundown before starting their journey, she was careful to keep the window up. Air conditioning was bad for the skin too, but at least the journey would be a lot more comfortable.

Ruka stifled a sigh and shifted in the passenger seat, enjoying the feel of soft cream coloured leather against her bare arms. She was wearing a sleeveless white chiffon collared top and stylish slim cut jeans paired with a decorative leather belt. Not the most suitable outfit for a camping trip in the mountains perhaps, but it wasn't as if mosquitoes ever bit her. She cast a quick sideways glance at Kain. She liked how he drove, smooth and effortless. He handled his father's gleaming Saab 9-4X with the same ease as he did his Honda Fury. There was none of that annoying, jarring little starts and stops that her impatient eldest brother was so fond of whenever he was behind the wheel. Ruka had endured her share of those rides where Tokutaro would snarl curses at any driver who happened to be in front of him, denouncing them as complete idiots with no road sense whatsoever. Akatsuki Kain on the other hand, drove with consideration for his passengers, for the vehicle they were in and for any other road users they came across.

Ruka couldn't help the wry smile that pulled up the corners of her lips. Was there anything he _didn't _excel in? If there was, it probably hadn't been invented yet.

She wasn't aware that her brief sidelong glance had turned into a long and admiring look. Kain had on a short sleeved cotton shirt in a rich shade of burnt orange. The colour wasn't visible in the dark interior of the Saab, but the clean lines of his smoothly muscled forearms were. He had nice hands too, masculine but beautifully shaped. The palms were square, the fingers long without being feminine and the nails kept short and clean. Ruka remembered how lovingly those hands had cupped her face, how gently those fingers had tangled in her hair and how –

Not again, she groaned silently. She viciously squashed that last thought like she would an annoying bug. It still brought a shiver and a rush of heat to her face though. She inhaled sharply and wished she hadn't when Kain turned his head.

"Ruka? Are you all right?" he asked quietly, his eyes flicking from the quiet road to her and then back again.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly, resisting the urge to use one of Tokutaro-nii-san's choice swear words. Goodness, was she destined to go through life tormented by that one embarrassing memory from the brief seaside visit? The comfortable silence that had lasted almost an hour suddenly turned awkward. Ruka frantically cast about in her mind for something to say. The only thing that came to her mind was the incident back at Cross Academy a couple of days ago. It was, after all, the main reason why their camping trip was delayed.

"Can you believe it? Hanabusa will be a father in just a few months," she remarked. She glanced at Kain. He frowned, but he didn't say anything. Ruka bit her lip as her mind slyly nudged that embarrassing memory towards her again.

"He's lucky his father didn't throw him out," she persisted, telling her mind to _stop_ already. She didn't really care what sort of shenanigans Hanabusa Aido got up to, but she was relieved his parents had accepted Sayori in the end.

"He is lucky," Kain said quietly. Suddenly, he whacked the palm of one hand on the steering wheel, making Ruka blink. "I just wish he would _think_ things through first!"

Since it was probably his one thousandth time saying that, Ruka thought Kain was fully entitled to the frustration colouring his voice.

"You can't protect him forever, Akatsuki. He's responsible for his own actions now," she pointed out in a resigned tone.

"I know, but I should have warned him of this all the same."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. You know what he's like. He probably forgot to use protection. Frankly, any girl who doesn't insist on that deserves to get pregnant."

_Oh. Shit._

Ruka clapped her hand to her mouth the moment the words were out, her eyes widening in horror. Since when had she become an expert on such matters? She hadn't meant to sound so derisive of Sayori Wakaba, not after she and Kain had sung the girl's praises to Aido's elder sister Akina a few days ago. What on earth had possessed her to blurt out those thoughtless words! Ruka would have happily clawed a hole in the expensive leather seat and crawled inside if it would save her from Kain's reaction. As it was, she squirmed in her seat when she felt his steady gaze on her.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, sounding curious. Ruka bit her lip, flushed with guilt. She wasn't usually so... catty, not even to humans. Was she?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," she apologised quickly and waited for the lecture. She wasn't disappointed.

"You know Sayori Wakaba isn't the type of girl to play around," Kain's voice was even. "She's a straight As student who never gets into trouble. Hanabusa should have known better. He should have been the more responsible one."

Ruka squirmed again.

"I know," she said meekly. "I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me. I think Hanabusa's lucky to have her."

Just one brief glance of approval from Kain and Ruka was literally weak-kneed with relief. She vowed to watch her words from now on. Kain's approval meant a lot to her. It always had when she was squared off against Aido when they were young. But now, Ruka found herself craving it more and more. She knew Kain already admired her looks, but it wasn't enough. She wanted him to know she wasn't just a pretty face. All noble vampires were born with perfect looks. They took care of those looks and were justifiably proud of them. Ruka wasn't any different. She knew she was as vain as the next snooty noble female. But she also knew Kain wasn't the type of guy to fall for looks alone. He looked for substance, for self worth. If Ruka were completely honest with herself, she would admit that she wasn't sure she had any.

"At least he's not shirking his responsibility now," Kain said.

The quiet pride in his voice made Ruka smile. Akatsuki Kain was a hero straight out of a Victorian romance novel. The perfect gentleman. In his book, it was always the male who took full responsibility and that was it. His outdated views might sound silly on someone else, but it fitted him perfectly. Ruka honestly couldn't imagine him any other way.

"I think they will both make good parents," she offered. She meant Sayori more than Hanabusa, but Kain smiled at her.

"I'm glad you think so, little Ruka," he agreed gravely. Ruka blushed at her nickname and was ridiculously happy once more.

They reached their destination two hours later. The road took them through a small town before heading up the mountains. It was already half past ten at night so only the gas station and convenience store were open. Ruka shook her head when Kain asked if she wanted to stretch her legs. Since the maids at his home had packed fruit and sandwiches, Ruka took out two chilled apples from the cooler box stored behind the driver's seat. They munched on them as Kain started the slow, winding journey up.

- o –

Kain had expected to see at least a couple of cars going the same way since this was a popular camping ground, but they met no one. He supposed that since it was the last week of holidays, everyone had already enjoyed themselves and gone back home. Another two hours passed before he finally pulled up at their intended campsite. It offered a superb view of the valley below. There was a convenient overhang that jutted out from the rocky cliffside about ten feet above the ground, providing natural shelter from sun and rain. Kain parked the Saab under a tree and got out the tents while Ruka went to have a look around. She was relieved to find the air much cooler up here.

Kain made short work of setting up the tents under the overhang. Next, he marked a circle on the ground and lined it with stones before pulling out the surrounding grass as a precaution. Ruka helped to look for pieces of small branches to use as kindling which Kain stacked them neatly in the circle. Finally, he brushed off his hands and stood up.

"If you're not too tired, Ruka, shall we take a look?" he suggested. Ruka smiled and nodded. She had had enough of sitting down for now. Hand in hand, they leisurely explored their surroundings. Kain was familiar with the place, having come here a few times in the past with Aido. He brought her to a small stream that ran through the area. Ruka was delighted to find the water cold and sweet. They followed the stream, Kain leading her carefully over the slippery rocks as it led downwards. Soon, they came to a secluded pond about fifteen feet across.

"It's always been well stocked each time we come here. So, what do you think?" Kain asked. He was pleased to see Ruka's pretty face light up.

"That we don't have to eat sandwiches for lunch?" she replied teasingly. Kain chuckled.

"I'm afraid we do, but we'll have fresh fish for dinner," he promised. He looked up at the star-filled sky and then at their surroundings, his smile fading.

"I'd say this place hasn't seen rain for at least two to three months. It's a good thing we seem to be the only ones here now. I wouldn't want to be caught in a fire started by some careless camper," he said. Ruka nodded. She sensed Kain wanted to say something else and she was right.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have brought you here now. We could have waited a couple of months to be safer," he said apologetically. Ruka sighed.

"Then we'll be at school! It's OK, 'katsuki. We can always come back here again."

Ruka wasn't exactly known for being an easygoing person so her words came as a pleasant surprise to Kain. In fact, that last sentence had sounded almost like a promise. His heart warmed at the thought.

"I'll hold you onto that," he replied.

They turned around and went back to their campsite. Kain set the kindling on fire with a single look and boiled water for tea. After a lazy lunch of sandwiches and a fresh fruit salad, they relaxed in front of the fire, sitting cross legged on the picnic cloth. Kain was perfectly content when Ruka started recalling some of the more amusing incidents of their shared childhood. His heart rejoiced to see her lovely face looking relaxed and happy.

Before he knew it, two hours had passed. Kain forced himself up to check on the pond. He wanted to make sure there were fish in it otherwise he would have to hunt for rabbit to make a stew instead.

"Do you want to come along or would you prefer to rest?" he asked Ruka.

"Akatsuki, I've been doing nothing but resting! Of course I'm coming with you."

Kain gave another pleased smile and offered his hand to pull Ruka to her feet.

In an hour's time, Kain had caught four medium sized trout with nothing but his bare hands. Ruka clapped and cheered each catch, uncaring that she wasn't exhibiting proper lady-like behaviour. There was no one around to hear her whoop except for Kain whose happy grin told her he didn't mind in the least. Ruka grinned back at him. She didn't want to wade in the pond so she stayed on the bank and watched as Kain deftly cleaned and gutted the fish he had caught. He had caught a few more, but those were too small to be eaten and were tossed back into the pond.

By the time they went back to their campsite, they were feeling hungry again. Ruka unpacked rolls, butter and a garden salad from the cooler box while Kain grilled the fish over the open fire. He had rubbed them with a mix of herbed butter and lemon juice. Ruka thought they were the most divine thing she had ever tasted. The skin was crispy and tangy with lemon juice and the white flesh beneath tender and flaky. With no maids around to admonish them, Ruka sat cross legged on the ground again and happily - albeit guiltily - ate with her fingers. The fire crackled cheerfully, driving away the chill of the night air.

Ruka was a little surprised to find that she was enjoying herself tremendously. If anyone had asked her before what she considered a perfect evening, she would have sworn it was dressing up for a ball and dancing the night away, but this... this was much better. She enjoyed the chance to relax completely without suffering the stress of being watched and judged. She rejoiced in the fact that she could sit in this very comfortable pose without anyone lifting a disapproving eyebrow at her. She indulged in being able to eat with her fingers and even lick them clean without anyone fainting from horror or threatening to tell her mother. In short, she could dispense with all the stifling conventions and manners expected of a noble born lady. The fact that Kain was sitting next to her completed her enjoyment. Ruka felt safe, protected and wonderfully carefree.

They took their time over the meal. Kain told Ruka of how he had improvised on some of the dishes he had learned from the chefs in his household. He had never told his parents of his interest and until now, they remained unaware that some of the delicious meals they enjoyed at home were cooked by their own son. Although Ruka laughed at the stories, she also noted the wistfulness in his chocolate eyes. Kain had wanted his parents to know... but they might not have approved. In a way, it was similar to her own childhood. She had wanted to do things she knew her parents and older brothers would never approve as well. The only difference was that Kain had still gone ahead with his interest... while she hadn't. Ruka pushed away her self-pity. She was finally getting to experience some of them now, wasn't she? And it was all thanks to Kain.

"I'm glad you told me, 'katsuki," she said softly. She reached over and entwined her fingers with his. "You can tell me all your secrets, you know. I promise not to disapprove of any of them."

Kain looked at her and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Do you mean that?" he asked quietly.

Ruka nodded. Kain did look as if he had another secret to share. Something bigger and more important than just a flair for cooking. Ruka felt her heart beat faster.

"Do you have another secret?" she asked. Kain slowly nodded his head.

"I do," he said, his voice low.

"What is it?" Ruka whispered.

Kain stared at her with his eyes suddenly ablaze with emotion. Was this the right time? It had to be. Ruka was asking, she was _asking_ this time. She wanted to know and oh God, he wanted so badly to tell her, to free his heart of the burden he had carried for so long. But he had already planned for the perfect moment, in that special little glade just a few feet beyond the stream. He had even brought _it_ with him, nestled in its own tiny velvet lined box and buried in one of the pockets of his backpack. Should he say it now?

No. Not now. It had to be perfect. It had to be said _there._

"I'll tell you later, little Ruka," Kain murmured after a moment. He kissed her hand apologetically and felt his heart leap when her soft brown eyes darkened in disappointment. Then she sighed and gave him a little smile.

"All right," she said softly and tilted her head up to look at the stars.

Kain looked at her, torn between relief and regret. Finally, he decided to just admire her lovely profile and the graceful line of her slender neck. When his fangs started to throb, he suppressed the ache automatically. Ruka looked gorgeous in that sleeveless top, her figure lissome and graceful. She had let her hair down after they returned from washing the dishes in the stream. Kain's attention was caught by the long, honey coloured waves that shone in the firelight. He could smell the fragrance of Ruka's shampoo from where he sat and his fingers itched to touch the wavy, silky strands.

"Akatsuki?"

"Hmm?" Kain asked absently, his gaze riveted on her crowning glory.

"Are you staring at my hair again?"

Kain blinked. His eyes flew to Ruka's face. She looked amused.

"It is beautiful," he admitted with a crooked smile. Ruka smiled and tossed her head, causing the firelight to throw shimmering highlights on the honey blond waves. Kain almost groaned in response.

"Really?" she smiled, her eyes glowing. She put a hand behind her head and swept her long hair to rest against the shoulder that was nearest to Kain. When she tilted her head in silent invitation, Kain groaned his approval. He reached out and combed shaking fingers through the shiny, fragrant waves. The feel of it made his breath catch in his throat. Silk. Living silk that flowed over his palm, caressing every inch of it. Soft curls that twined around his fingers as if loathe to let go. Lustrous waves that shimmered and gleamed and _tempted_. Kain shifted closer and buried his face in Ruka's hair, sniffing its fragrance deeply. Then he combed his fingers through the gleaming masses again and again, unable to stop himself. He knew he was pawing at her hair like an idiot, but well, Ruka had given him permission and who in their right mind would turn her down?

Ruka had to stifle her giggles at the intense look of worship on Kain's face. He seldom looked so... lost like this and she was half amused, half annoyed to realise she was jealous of her own hair. It was almost half an hour later when Ruka's legs were starting to fall asleep that Kain blinked as if he were waking up from a trance. He dragged his hand back and ran it around his neck, looking embarrassed. Ruka knew her hair probably looked a mess right now, but she didn't mind. Not when it was Kain...

"Have you had enough?" she asked lightly, stifling another giggle when Kain blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered. He was. He hadn't had enough of her hair yet. He wanted to go on touching it and feeling it slide against his fingers. He wanted to see it splayed on his arm, on his chest, on his stomach. His body tightened at the thought. He looked up when a small, feminine hand caught his.

"Don't," Ruka said softly. "I'm glad I have something that pleases you."

Kain stared at her. What had sounded like a very simple remark suddenly took on a deeper meaning. He swallowed.

"Ruka, everything you have pleases me," he assured her, his voice deepening. It was Ruka's turn to blush.

"Everything you say and do pleases me as well," Kain continued in that deep, husky voice. Ruka dropped her gaze, shy at the sudden blaze of heat in those chocolate eyes. She gasped a little when he moved faster than the eye could follow. In a heartbeat, he had gone from sitting cross legged beside her to crouching behind her on one knee, his large hands warm on her shoulders.

"Look up," he whispered huskily. Ruka obeyed, gazing into a pair of burning eyes that blotted out the stars. She opened her mouth to say something - but she couldn't remember what - and he kissed her. A long and deep kiss that begged as much as it demanded. Ruka wasn't sure what it wanted, what Kain wanted, but she opened her mouth anyway. Her shaking hands lifted and touched his. Without stopping the kiss, Kain twined his fingers around her slender ones and bent her backwards a little more until she could hear the mad pounding of his heart. He forced himself to end the kiss while he still could, breathing deeply for several moments while he waited for Ruka to open her eyes. The words 'I love you' were once again dancing on the tip of his tongue, but he held them back. Tomorrow, he promised himself. He would tell her tomorrow. Right now, Ruka was bent awkwardly against his chest and he wanted them to stand under the stars facing each other so that he could see her face fully when he confessed his love.

Ruka stared up into Kain's face silently, her heart racing and her limbs weak from that scorching kiss. She was fascinated by the depth of emotions in his eyes. Kain was almost always so stoic and calm that when he wasn't... it was almost frightening. Was this him, this boy who stared at her with such naked hunger? Ruka opened her mouth to ask, but Kain had already moved away. She heard him pull in several deep breaths. When he stepped in front of her again, he was as calm and comforting as before. Ruka couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed. She finally became aware that sometime in the past few minutes, the wind had started to pick up. When it blew a lock of her hair into her eyes, Kain gently brushed it away for her.

"I think we'd better bank the fire and get inside the tents. It's been a long night," he suggested calmly. Ruka nodded slowly.

"Akatsuki?" she spoke softly. Kain closed his eyes as her silky voice wrapped around his senses.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"You didn't have to bring two tents, you know..."

Kain swallowed.

"Why not?"

"You know why," she said very softly.

Kain swallowed again. That very same thought had crossed his mind more than once, but he pushed it away each time. He knew what Ruka wanted. To feel safe... and to not be alone. It was good enough for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

When Ruka gave a tiny nod, Kain was elated. To hell with propriety and good manners. To hell with overprotective brothers who would rip him limb from limb if they ever found out. He was going to hold Ruka in his arms and nothing and no one would stop him. He would keep her safe. He would _always_ keep her safe.

And tomorrow evening, just as the sun set beyond the trees, he would bring her to that special little glade he had discovered many years ago and ask her to be his. With his heart full of contentment, Kain banked the fire for safety purpose. Then he got up in one swift motion and held out his hand. Ruka smiled and took it. Kain held open the flap of the nearest tent for her to enter first.

"Do you need to change or anything?" he asked. When she shook her head, Kain followed her inside. It was a bit cramped for two persons and he had to lie down and shift to the edge of the bedroll to allow room for Ruka. She took off her trainers and Kain did the same, toeing his off while lying down. Then Ruka lay down beside him. Kain blinked when he heard the soft snap of a button and the louder rasp of a zipper. When Ruka started wriggling, his eyebrows shot up.

"What are - are you OK?"

"Yes," Ruka's reply was distracted. "Just that I can never sleep in jeans."

Kain froze.

"Are you going to change into something else? Should I go outside?" he asked. The words sounded somewhat garbled. He couldn't help it - his tongue had swelled to twice its normal size inside his mouth.

"No. I'm just taking them off. It... it's too dark for you to see anything, anyway."

Ruka's voice hitched as she continued to wriggle, pushing the designer jeans down her legs. Kain just lay there with his eyes wide, his blood surging every which way, probably even backwards through his veins. That would explain his lightheadedness. Then it raced to pool in a very inconvenient location. He let out his breath when Ruka who finally stopped wriggling. She tossed something to the foot of the bedroll with a sigh of relief. Kain remained stock still, aware of nothing but his pounding heart, his throbbing body and the delicious scent of Ruka's skin.

"Can I go to sleep now?" he asked. Ruka smiled in the darkness.

"There's just one other thing you need to do," she said.

"I can sleep in jeans. Thank you."

Ruka giggled.

"I don't mean that!" she hurriedly said. "Just... put your arms around me?"

She gave a little squeak as two strong arms curled around her middle and dragged her backwards until she was pressed against a solid, marvellously warm body.

"Whoa, slowly!" she laughed. Instantly, the muscular arms around her waist loosened.

"Sorry," Kain mumbled, his face already happily buried in her hair.

"It's OK," she whispered back. She wriggled to get comfortable and Kain gave a pained sounding groan.

"Ruka," he said warningly. She smiled. A smile that wasn't as innocent as it once had been. Kain might be a complete gentleman but even he couldn't control the involuntary reactions of his body. She could definitely feel something hard against her buttocks now. It made her feel daring, a little excited and more than a little nervous. But not scared. Ruka might be playing with fire, but she knew it would never burn her.

- o -

Unknown to Kain and Ruka, a group of four friends were also camping at the same mountain. They had driven their jeep up the dirt trail that snaked up the other side and had gone inside their tents to rest after the long journey. Unfortunately, they weren't as conscientious as Kain was and had left their campfire burning.

The wind grew stronger and more playful. It danced around the first campsite but there was nothing for there for it to play with. The Saab was too big and solid. The two tents had been firmly pegged to the ground, the flaps closed tight. Even the fire had been banked.

The wind gave up and wandered around to the other side of the mountain. There was another camp set up there. It found a dusty jeep, two large tents and a fire built too near a bush and carelessly left unattended. The wind played with the fire and soon, it had coaxed a tongue of flame to reach out far enough to lick at a single leaf on a bush. The fire liked what it tasted and reached out again, greedy for more. The wind obliged its silent wish and soon, the entire bush was on fire.

- Chapter End -


	13. Chap 13: Challenge

**Author Notes:** Thank you again for your reviews, I'm glad that you're still following this story! Enjoy this chapter :D

- Chapter Start -

Kain had no idea how he managed to fall asleep at all. Ruka was in his arms, in a cozy and comfortable bedroll. Granted, they weren't on his luxurious King sized bed, but it was still one of his private and cherished fantasies come true. She was soft and fragrant. That wasn't all, not by a long shot. She was also silken tresses, tempting curves, bare arms and equally bare legs. Kain's body throbbed palpably, every single inch of him aware of the lissome beauty in his arms. He tried to calm himself down by not moving at all and breathing in shallow puffs. Hopefully, Ruka would soon fall asleep without learning about his aroused state.

_Right. As if she can't feel me pressing against her. And right after taking off her jeans._

That meant Ruka was clad in one of those little scraps of lace that - Kain stopped breathing. He held himself as stiff as a board, trying frantically to stop his brain from coming up with all sorts of poetic descriptions regarding female panties and failing miserably in the process.

"You can relax, 'katsuki. I won't bite."

Kain heard the hint of laughter in Ruka's soft voice. It made a blush creep up his neck. After successfully hiding his emotions for so long, this blatant betrayal of his body was disconcerting. He sighed and resigned himself to letting go of his cherished fantasy, no matter how painful.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as steadily as he could. "Perhaps this isn't a good idea."

Kain waited with bated breath for Ruka to thankfully draw away. He blinked when she pressed even closer to him and gave an experimental wriggle of her hips. It made his breath hitch in his throat.

"Don't...!" he very nearly groaned.

"I think it's a very good idea," Ruka said. The amused smile in her voice was more pronounced this time. Kain frowned to himself. Thinking right now was a difficult task with his normally sharp brain feeling somewhat waterlogged.

"You don't mind?" he asked guardedly. Ruka shook her head slowly, causing her lustrous mane to caress Kain's face. Then she laughed out loud as if she were unable to help herself.

"It's fine, 'katsuki. It's fine, just like this," she said. She sounded sure and amused. Kain sagged onto the bedroll in sheer relief. Grinning somewhat foolishly, he tugged her even closer, boldly fitting the sweet curve of her buttocks against his hips. It was heaven and hell combined, but he would live through it. Kain gloried in every warm, silken inch of her that was pressed close to him. The only things he didn't move were his arms. He kept them firmly around her slender waist and did not allow them to wander up or down. He might not be able to control the involuntary reactions of his body, but he could at least make sure he didn't grope her anywhere else.

Ruka closed her eyes, her smile widening. Akatsuki Kain, ever the gentleman.

- o -

The fire was greedy. It consumed the entire bush, but that only increased its appetite. It wanted more. It _needed_ more. It flared out in all directions, leaping onto neighbouring bushes, reaching out to tree trunks, eating up the dry undergrowth and crackling happily to itself all the while. It ate up dried leaves, twigs, branches and bark. It consumed trees, plants and shrubbery. And still, it hungered for more. The wind blew and swirled helpfully around it, helping to spread it along, happy to have a companion who appreciated its abilities.

The cool, clear mountain air soon turned acrid and smoky. The wind blew harder, sending the smoke filled air into the two neighbouring tents. It got into the lungs of the sleeping occupants who soon coughed themselves awake. Rubbing their eyes, they quickly rushed out of their tents and stared in growing horror at their burning campsite.

"You idiot! You forgot to put out the fire!" yelled one of them, shoving his friend's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter! We have to do something!" cried another one. The four of them looked wildly around them. They were still blinking sleep from their eyes and were at a complete loss of what to do. Getting water from the nearby stream was obviously topmost in their minds, but they only had one cooking pot and a few tin mugs between them. The wind blew more strongly as if challenging their shaky resolve. Right before their frightened eyes, another two trees caught on fire, magnificent forty feet tall specimens that had been there before any of them were born, before any of their parents were born. Then a third tree started to burn. Everywhere they looked was a bright blaze of flames. The heat was blistering their skin. The four friends looked at each other with terror and guilt in their eyes.

As one, they turned and rushed towards their jeep. Abandoning their tents and other equipment, the four of them jumped in. The dirt trail they had used yesterday was still free of fire for now. They drove down it as fast as they could, the jeep fish tailing wildly as panic overcame them.

- o -

Kain had finally fallen asleep with his face buried in Ruka's hair. He was happily awash in beautiful dreams involving a honey blond beauty with a tantalising wildflower scent and soft curves. When the heavenly vision was obscured by smoke, he blinked in annoyance. It was followed by the smell of smoke came to him. Thick. Acrid. Real.

Kain's frown deepened. When his ears caught a faint crackling sound, he went from deeply asleep to fully awake in a heartbeat. His eyes snapped open, all his senses on full alert. Lifting his head, he sniffed deeply. Yes, the smoke was real. He listened intently. So was the ominous, crackling sound. It could only mean one thing.

Kain cursed under his breath. Hurriedly, he extricated himself from Ruka's sleep soft body. She turned her head around, looking at him with confused, sleepy eyes. Then she frowned and sniffed. Her eyes widened in alarm and she started scrambling up.

"Get dressed, I'll see what's happening," Kain told her calmly. He left the tent, leaving Ruka to blink sleep from her eyes and struggle into her jeans. By the time she put them on, the smell of the smoke had gotten stronger. She rushed out of the tent and stared around her with wide eyes. The peaceful quiet of their campsite was gone. Fire was everywhere. Trees and bushes were burning up in front of their eyes. The air was full of swirling ash and choking smoke that stung Ruka's eyes and made her cough. It was already half past nine in the morning, but the thick smoke obscured the sunlight.

"Ruka! Get in!"

Ruka spun around. Kain was busy throwing things into the backseat of the Saab instead of the trunk. She ran towards him.

"What about the tents?" she asked urgently. Kain shook his head.

"We'll leave them, they're not worth much," he said shortly. "Get in."

Kain kept his face and voice as calm as possible. He knew his words sounded rather curt, but that couldn't be helped. Although his heart was beating fast, he wasn't too alarmed. The fire hadn't started for long. He was very sure he would be able to get them down the mountain safe and sound. Unfortunately, his future chances of letting Ruka experience the adventures she had longed for had just lessened considerably. Getting caught in a forest fire was definitely one of the reasons why her over protective brothers preferred to keep her home where she would be safe. In fact, Kain was pretty sure he would get hell if they ever found out she was here when the fire broke out. They would likely never let her out of their sight again.

With an effort, Kain focused his thoughts. Ruka's brothers weren't important right now. Finding out who had started the fire wasn't important either.

Getting Ruka the hell out of here _alive_ and _unharmed _was.

Kain looked at the direction of the spreading fire. He suspected it had originated from the other side of the mountain. He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, his brain ticked furiously. If the road they had used coming up was blocked, they would have to use the dirt trail on the other side. It would be hell for his father's car of course, but Kain didn't care. Cars could be repaired or replaced, but not Ruka Souen. She was unique, precious and completely irreplaceable.

As soon as she was safely buckled into the passenger seat, Kain turned the Saab around and sped down the road, driving faster than he ever had, exercising control and precision even though the thick smoke impaired his vision. They had barely gone for fifteen minutes when they heard a large crack, audible even from inside the vehicle with all the windows wound up tight.

"Look out!" Ruka cried as she pointed to a large tree that was falling directly onto the road, a mere twenty feet ahead of them.

Kain slammed on the breaks. It was a miracle he managed to stop just a foot away from the fallen tree at the speed he was going. He took a deep breath and looked at Ruka.

"Thanks. Are you all right?" he asked quietly. Her eyes were huge in her white face. Then she pulled herself together and nodded.

"I'm fine. Is there another way out of here?" Even though her voice shook a little, Kain gave her a small smile and nod of approval. He turned the Saab around and went back, forcing himself to drive slower this time. They reached their campsite and followed the road around to the other side. Everywhere they looked, trees and forests were burning. Luckily, the valley below was still untouched. They reached the other side in another fifteen minutes. Kain cursed softly when he saw two tents pitched there, one already on fire. It looked like they weren't the only campers here. Since there was no vehicle around, he surmised they had already left the place.

"Everything will be gone," Ruka murmured sadly as she stared out of her window. Kain glanced at her. Then her words struck home. He inhaled sharply. That secret glade beyond the mouth of the stream - the place where he had planned to propose to Ruka. That would be destroyed too, if it wasn't already! Kain's heart clenched.

_No._

No, he couldn't let it be destroyed. He couldn't! This was the place he and Aido had been coming to for years! It was their favourite campsite. He wanted it to be Ruka's as well. As Kain wavered indecisively, Ruka spoke.

"Akatsuki? Is there any way to stop the fire? By the time we make it down and get help, it'll be too late. Everything will be..."

"Destroyed," he finished grimly, his hands clenching hard on the steering wheel. He looked around him and for a moment, he saw only the happy memories of this place. He had hoped that one day, he could bring his family here - Ruka and their children. Now it was too late. Everything was going up in smoke.

_No. I can't let this place be destroyed._

Kain turned off the engine with a decisive click. Then he looked at Ruka, his eyes burning and his jaw clenched.

"We can't let it," he said simply. The relief flooding Ruka's pretty face made him feel he had made the right decision.

"I want to help," she said firmly. Kain nodded slowly. An idea was unfolding inside his mind. It would be faster if Ruka helped, he would have to make sure she stayed in a safe place.

"All right," he agreed. As soon as he opened the car door, the cool air conditioning of the interior was replaced by hot, smoky air. Kain's eyes watered. A brief, troubling thought flitted through his mind - should he actually carry on with this plan or get Ruka down to safety first? After all, she was the most important person in his life. Kain turned around to see her hopping down from the car, one slim hand pressed to her mouth.

"What do we do first?" she cried. Kain made his decision. The first thing he needed to do was to find out how far the fire had spread. To do that, he would have to go higher up on foot.

"Get back inside, Ruka," he told her. "Turn on the engine, I'll be back in five minutes."

Kain ran towards the slope that was still untouched by fire. Going by car would take too long. Using his strength and agility, he climbed up as fast as he could. He used his hands to grip onto roots and low hanging branches pull himself up when there weren't any natural footholds to be found. About thirty feet up, he looked around.

The fire wasn't as bad as he had thought. It looked serious because right now, they were in the middle of it. If he got further down where the fire hadn't reached, he could stop it from spreading by creating a circle of cleared ground around it. The fire would be contained within the circle and eventually burn itself out.

Kain scanned their surroundings and took note of how large a circle he needed to clear. Then he slid back down the slope and got into the car. As he drove down the road again, he explained his plan to Ruka. They stopped at the fallen tree trunk once more. Ruka had pulled out a scarf from her overnight bag and an extra shirt from Kain's. They covered the lower halves of their faces and got down. After a few minutes of walking, they found the air easier to breathe. There was less smoke here.

Kain looked around and told Ruka to stand at an emergency stop area beside the road. Then he concentrated. Jets of fire shot out of his hands, burning hot and bright. He directed the flames at the bush in front of him. Its leaves were dry and wrinkled and it went up at once. He went to the next bush, making sure it didn't spread any wider than he wanted it to.

As if realising what they were trying to do, the wind blew harder down the mountain, encouraging the fire to spread even faster. Kain quickly turned to Ruka, pulling the shirt over his mouth down so that he could speak.

"See if you can use your power to keep the flames contained," he ordered. "I'll do this as fast as I can."

Ruka nodded immediately. She would have preferred to get closer, but that was out of the question. Hopefully, she would have enough strength to project her wind power at that distance. A disturbing thought crossed her mind that she had never done this before, but she squashed it down. There's a first time for everything, she told herself.

"I'll take care of it, you just do what you have to."

Kain blinked at her determined tone. Ruka gave him a brief smile before turning around. She lifted her arms and a gust of wind blew out from her, heading straight for the burning trees up ahead of them. She controlled it, making it strong enough to reach the flames without making it spread. She visualised her wind as an invisible shield which she used to push the fire back. When the wind from the mountain blew harder, Ruka sent out with more power into her gust of wind and countered it. The flames retreated a little. Kain went back to his task. Ruka was going to give him all the time she could and he didn't want to waste a second of it.

They both set to work, Kain drawing power from inside him, carefully setting more trees and bushes ablaze, stamping out the small fires that started here and there, careful not to let his own work get out of control. He moved in a wide circle, burning as fast and strong as was safe. Twice he dared to glance back at the flames above them. It no longer reached out in all directions, but contained as if by an invisible wall. It raged and flung itself as far as it could, but there was something solid there and it could not pass through. Kain kept glancing back at Ruka with her long, honey tresses blowing around her until the trees finally blocked her from his view.

Precious minutes passed. Sweat was running down Kain's face and back, his skin blackened by the ash floating in the air. His arms ached and his lungs felt as if they were on fire. But he had managed to burn three quarters of the circle and was now making his way back to where he had left Ruka. She was going a fine job so far, keeping the flames from spreading too fast. She wasn't strong enough to halt its progress, but she had slowed it down as much as she could. Kain felt inordinately proud of her. He had no idea how strong the mountain wind was, but it can't have been easy for Ruka. Just a bit more, he thought to himself, just a bit more... and then we can leave.

For the past half hour, Ruka had pushed against the recalcitrant wind as hard as she could. She forced herself to look straight at the flames even though the flickering crimson glare was making her eyes water. Akatsuki Kain had finally entrusted her with a task, an important one. She had seen how much this place meant to him. She would not let him down even though she had never used her powers like this before. She had never tried creating a gust of wind that was even half the size of the one she was controlling now. She vowed she would _not_ let Kain down... even though this task was harder than she had thought. The mountain wind was fighting with her every step of the way, forcing its way forward.

Ruka dug deep inside her. With each second, the flames grew in strength and she fought it back. She didn't realise she was also taking a step forward each time. The nearer she was to the fire, the more strongly she could fight it and the less energy she used. Ruka knew she couldn't hold it back completely, but hopefully, it would buy Kain the time he needed.

Maintaining a continuous gust of wind was exhausting. Maintaining a strong gust of wind and directing it to cover the flames took all she had. It took _more_ than she had. Ruka was rapidly reaching the end of her strength and hadn't even noticed, focused as she was on her task. Pressure built up inside her as her overstrained body struggled to compensate, trying to regenerate her strength as fast as it could. Her heart was pumping blood madly, but the more delicate blood vessels in her body couldn't cope with the sudden influx. She didn't even realise she had started bleeding from her nose, her ears and her fingertips. All she could feel was the shimmering determination burning inside her like an inferno. It was something she had never before felt in all her life. It gave her life meaning and purpose. It made her feel alive. She welcomed the challenge to show Kain what she was capable of. As long as he didn't tell her to stop, she wouldn't.

Kain was gasping for breath and his eyes stinging when he finally returned to the start of the circle he had created. He connected it and stopped the rush of power going out of him. His legs were trembling and his head spinning from the lack of oxygen. Belatedly, he realised that he had used up almost all his strength. But it was worth it - what he had done was enough to ensure the fire would eventually die out even without human intervention. He didn't know if the secret glade had survived, but Nature would step in and the trees and bushes and grass would soon grow again. The place would be healed and they could come back here, just like Ruka had promised him.

With a profoundly relieved smile on his lips, Kain looked around for Ruka. When he saw her, his blood ran cold.

_Oh no. _

She had moved from her spot and gone further up the road. Still, there was no mistaking the crimson rivulets running down from her eyes, nose and ears. Kain recognised the signs of internal bleeding, brought on by overexertion. He didn't realise that he himself was bleeding from the nose and ears. Even if he did, he didn't care. He was strong and would easily recover from this.

But Ruka was different. She had never done anything of this magnitude before. _Never_. She had never before had any reason to discover the extent of her strength, to challenge and strengthen it. But he had still asked the impossible of her and now, she was paying the price for his bad judgement. Right in front of his horrified gaze.

The random thought crossed his mind that her brothers weren't going to just kill him. They were going to _obliterate_ him. They were going to beat him up, break every bone in his body, bleed him dry, burn what was left, stomp on his remains and then resurrect him so that they could do it all over again. And again. And again.

"Ruka!" Kain shouted. "Get out of there!"

She turned her head and looked at him. Her pretty face was streaked with sweat and ash. Her eyes looked dazed and unfocused, as if she couldn't understand his shouted words. Kain's wildly pounding heart leapt up to his parched throat, almost choking him.

"Ruka!" he shouted again. His throat ached from inhaling the smoky air. He started sprinting towards her, terror lending him strength. He saw Ruka take another faltering step towards him and suddenly, everything slowed down.

In utter and brilliant clarity, but without the sound effects, the next few seconds played in front of his horrified eyes like a movie. A horror movie starring his beloved as the tragic heroine, the fire as the villain and himself as the village idiot. He saw Ruka drop her power when her arms fell back to her sides, her slim shoulders slumping with exhaustion. He saw the fire rush gleefully forward without anything to check it now. He saw a greedy, evil tongue of flame snaking out towards his Goddess.

"No!" Kain screamed. And like all horror movies, it was too late. As the flame touched the nearest lock of Ruka's long hair, time speeded up once more and the sound effects were turned on full blast.

Ruka screamed as her hair was set alight.

- Chapter End -


	14. Chap 14: Guilt

**Author Notes:** Hello and thank you again for your reviews! Enjoy this next chapter. I look forward to hearing your feedback :D

- Chapter Start -

Kain reached Ruka's side in exactly three seconds with the sound of her terrified screams ringing in his ears and the image of her equally terrified face burned into his brain. His first thought was to get her away from the fire. His second thought overrode the first one – put out the fire on her first. It was already spreading to her neck and shoulders.

Kain flung his arms around her, using the speed from his desperate sprint to spin them around so that his broad back faced the forest fire. It was his element so it shouldn't be able to harm him. His own power never did. With his heart lodged in his throat and hammering away, he frantically used his hands to smother the flames eating at her hair and skin, choosing speed over gentleness. He was a mere hairsbreadth from all out screaming and losing his mind panic, his stomach roiling with fear.

Suddenly, Ruka's sobbing screams stopped. Kain caught her as she slumped unconscious to the ground. At first, his panic rose a notch, but he realised it was better this way – at least she couldn't feel the pain right now. Dropping to his knees, he made sure every bit of the fire on her was out. He would later wonder how he had managed to do that without actually noting the severity of her burns, but the sight probably would have been too much to take right now. Besides, the spreading fire behind them was getting hotter.

Kain's shirt was practically burning right off his back. He scooped Ruka into his arms and stood up. He started stumbling towards the Saab before he remembered that it was parked _inside_ the safety circle he had burned. That was not good. He hovered indecisively for a few precious seconds, looking around.

Then he remembered the cave.

During one summer many years ago, he had followed the Aido family up here. Hanabusa was ten at the time. He had sulked after a scolding from his father and ran off the moment his parents' backs were turned. As usual, Kain had volunteered to go look for him. He had searched for almost twenty minutes before he found the tousle haired blond huddled in a small cave with his knees drawn up and his thin arms wrapped around his legs.

Kain looked around, recalling the small landmarks from that old memory. The cave had to be somewhere around here. He felt the violent shivers wracking Ruka and glanced down worriedly. She was likely going into shock. Her face was white under the streaks of ash, dried blood and tears. The brief glimpse of her raw flesh on her shoulders made the guilt swell inside him. The smell of burnt hair and skin more than succeeded in masking the scent of her blood – Kain was almost physically sick. He swallowed and took a deep breath through his mouth. The fire was still raging up ahead, but he ignored it. It would stop once it reached the burnt circle he had created.

Spinning around, Kain made his way through the smoking underbrush, following the path he had used only once. It took him almost four minutes to find the cave since its entrance was covered by creepers. They were situated far enough from the fire that the air was much clearer here. Unfortunately, that also meant the sunlight was stronger. It was uncomfortably hot on Kain's exposed skin. His eyes were still stinging from the smoke and his lungs hurt with every breath.

Pushing aside the curtain of creepers with one shoulder, he peered inside. It took a couple of seconds for his vision to adjust to the gloom. The cave was musty, but thankfully empty. If there were any animals sheltering here, they had long fled because of the fire. He strode in and lowered himself to sit cross legged on the floor of the cave, near the entrance. He needed the daylight to check the extent of Ruka's injuries.

Taking a deep breath, Kain shifted her gently in his arms and took a good look at her.

_Oh God._

It would be a miracle if he managed to keep this incident from Ruka's overprotective brothers. Forget mere beating, bleeding and burning. They were going to obliterate him in ways that no one had imagined yet, probably give a whole new meaning to the word _torture_ at the same time.

Most of Ruka's gorgeously long, honey coloured tresses were gone. Unknown to Kain who only used shampoo on his hair, Ruka always applied an oil based hair serum after washing and conditioning her hair. It kept her crowning glory beautiful and silky, but it was also the main reason why the fire had spread so fast. The honey blond locks now ended just above her shoulders with ragged, blackened ends. It looked as if it she had been given a bob haircut by an angry child with impaired vision and armed with garden shears and a lighter.

Kain would have wept if he weren't still in shock. Just a few short hours ago, he had slid his fingers through long, shining and shimmering masses of silk. He mourned the loss. Then he shook himself.

_Idiot! Hair isn't important! Hair can grow back..._

He was extremely relieved to find that Ruka's scalp and face had been spared. But her beautiful, _gorgeous_ hair...! He scolded himself a second time and checked her neck. Her once white sleeveless linen top was barely hanging onto her shoulders. She had sustained burns on the back of her neck, ears and shoulders. The rational part of Kain's mind knew that while her injuries were inevitably painful, they weren't actually life threatening. Not even for a human. But the rest of him was wallowing in guilt. Bile rose swiftly in his throat and threatened to choke him. He didn't think he would ever forget the smell of her burnt hair and burnt flesh.

Kain took a deep breath through his mouth and forced down the gibbering panic welling up inside him. Giving into it would do neither of them any good. He forced himself to check her wounds with clinical detachment. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as he had initially feared.

Despite Ruka's exhaustion, her body was already beginning to heal itself. Clear liquid had started to cover the raw flesh to protect the open wounds from any possible infection. Kain was thankful to note that the lower half of her top and jeans weren't burned, just streaked with the ash from the smoky air. She wasn't hurt anywhere else. In fact, being a noble born vampire, she would even heal without scars.

The only thing she needed now was fresh blood. A lot of it to aid the healing and lessen the pain.

Just then, Ruka stirred and moaned softly. Her eyelids fluttered and then she gasped. Eyebrows drew together and pale lips pulled back in a grimace to show two delicate, sharpened fangs – a clear sign that her body needed blood.

Kain nodded to himself. Ruka's hunger and pain right now would easily overpower her resolve and natural shyness.

"Ruka?" he whispered. Her eyelids fluttered again.

"Hurts..." she whispered.

"I know," he whispered. The two words were almost impossible to get out past the huge lump in his throat.

"It's OK," he promised. He drew her closer, gritting his teeth as she cried out in pain at being shifted, however gently. Her eyes opened, showing soft brown irises mixed with red. Kain guided her face to his neck, instinctively choosing the same spot she had bitten before. Her soft gasp of need brushed against his skin. Kain's heart automatically started to beat faster in anticipation.

"Drink," he said firmly. Almost before that word left his lips, Ruka had already bitten down.

She had never before experienced such unbearable, excruciating pain on her neck and shoulders. Her eyes, nose and throat stung and ached. She was weakened and hungry. She also had a pounding headache. There was only one way to ease all of the above. Right now, she couldn't be bothered with trivial things such as modesty or principles or inconvenience. If Kain hadn't offered, she might have begged or even - heaven forbid - attacked him.

As it was, she dug her fangs into his neck and began to suck ravenously. A tiny part of her brain was rejoicing in the familiar and delicious nectar that flooded her parched mouth. The rest of her just tried to get as much of it into her and as fast as she could. Kain leaned back with one arm around Ruka's back and the other gingerly pressing the back of her head to his neck. There wasn't anything else he could do now other than let her feed on him.

_Take as much as you want, little Ruka. Take it all if you need to..._

Kain had never cried before, but he was quite sure he would have bawled like a baby if he weren't still reeling from the shock of the past few minutes. He had anticipated Ruka's next bite so _damned_ much. He just never expected it to happen under this circumstance.

"I'm so sorry, little Ruka," he whispered hoarsely, his voice little more than a low rasp in his raw throat. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he murmured endlessly against her hair. He rocked her gently in his arms as he choked out the words. He didn't know if she could hear him, but he still needed to say them. It didn't help to alleviate the awful, pressing weight in his chest, but he continued to chant his apologies.

- o -

The more Ruka drank, the better she felt. She was young and healthy. Although the burns were painful, they were mostly surface wounds. Kain had snuffed out the flames before they could do serious actual damage. Her body was quick to absorb Kain's strong blood, using it to build and mend, repair and rejuvenate. To her utmost relief, the stinging pain was the first to recede. Then her body started mending the exposed nerves and wounded flesh.

The pain was initially replaced by a numbing sensation. Ruka wasn't exactly sure when it took hold, but it helped her to focus on her feeding a lot more. Then it was replaced by a ticklish sensation on her head and neck that turned to almost unbearable itchiness. Ruka drank even faster to distract herself. With each mouthful of fresh blood, her body rapidly produced new cells to replace damaged skin and flesh. The burn wounds grew smaller as new skin knitted itself and stretched to cover the patches of raw flesh. What would have taken months of pain and therapy for a normal human took only an hour or so for a healthy young noble born.

The more Ruka drank, the faster she healed. She had no idea exactly how much she took. In fact, she was still far from completely healed when the flow of the warm liquid slowed down. It soon became increasingly difficult to get more into her mouth. It was akin to the sensation one got when trying to suck the last mouthful from an emptying packet drink. Distantly, she heard a low groan. There was a familiar ring about it that jerked her out of her blood filled daze. She blinked her eyes open. Slowly, she realised she was leaning against Kain with her fangs buried in his neck. She gasped and jerked her fangs out.

The light from outside the cave allowed her to see Kain's head lolling back against the rock surface he was leaning on. His arms had slipped from her to lie limply at his sides. His face - Ruka inhaled sharply. Kain looked pale and weak. The firm, vibrant skin on his face looked slack, leaving hollows under his cheekbones. His eyeballs seemed sunken in his head.

_Oh, goodness. I – I've drained him!_

Ruka clapped horrified hands to her face. She was barely aware of the pulling sensation at her neck and shoulders as her sudden movement stretched tender newly grown skin. She had never taken so much before! She didn't even think she could actually drain someone, much less a tall and strongly built noble class vampire.

"Akatsuki!" she cried in a panic. "Wake up!"

He didn't. Ruka grabbed his shoulders and shook him frantically, her eyes welling up with horrified tears.

"Akatsuki! Wake up!" she cried. "Wake up, 'katsuki! Please wake up!"

- o –

Kain had no idea how much Ruka took this time. In truth, he didn't care. He just sat there with her leaning against his chest and enjoyed the feel of her fangs in his flesh, enjoyed the movement of her lips against his skin as she drank. This was the last time he would feel it so enjoy it he would. He even welcomed the cool, numbing sensation flowing through his limbs. He knew what caused it and he did nothing to alert Ruka or to stop her. His life was hers, as was the crimson liquid in his veins. After this fiasco, he didn't have the right to take anything in return.

Kain vaguely wondered why he didn't feel hungry. He had drained a good deal of his power and strength earlier to stop the fire. Ruka was draining him. By rights, he should be starving and in the throes of an unstoppable blood lust. But all he felt was a growing numbness and sleepiness. Then he finally realised – it was guilt that was suppressing his instincts now.

Well, it was only right. The last thing Kain wanted was to bite the person feeding from him now. Besides, it was Ruka who was entitled to his blood. Not the other way around. He was actually feeling quite comfortable now. His body felt as if it was tightly swathed in a thick cotton blanket, he thought dreamily. Just right to sleep in...

From far away, he heard someone call his name. It sounded urgent. Frantic, even. Kain tried to respond and found he couldn't say a word. Then he tried to move and found he couldn't do that either.

The voice continued to call him. A familiar voice that trembled and sounded scared. Something inside Kain responded to that voice. Again, he tried to answer and failed. Now he was being shaken. He tried to move and realised he couldn't. The blanket, of course. It was restricting his movements. He tried opening his eyes. The simple act he did upon waking up every evening seemed extraordinarily hard right now. His eyelids felt unbelievably heavy. He vaguely wondered if there was anything sitting on them. He tried harder and finally managed to get both eyelids up. As soon as his eyes adjusted, his other senses came back – hearing, smelling and touching. He was leaning back against a hard, rocky surface. Kneeling between his legs was Ruka, her face streaked with dirt and tears, her eyes huge.

"Akatsuki!" she cried. Kain straightened up, sudden panic lending him strength. His eyes focused on her neck and shoulders. Then he grabbed her arms and swung her to the side, letting the slanting light from outside fall on her. There was new, pinkish coloured skin covering her neck and shoulders. No more burn wounds or exposed flesh. Kain sagged in pure relief, leaning back again, hands falling off her arms and back to his sides. At least she would be healed. There wouldn't even be any scarring. Not physically, at least.

"You're all right," he mumbled.

"Yes - yes, I think so. But Akatsuki, are _you_ all right?"

Blinking in surprise, Kain looked at Ruka. She looked.. He blinked again. She looked _guilty_. He didn't know why. He was the one who had put them in danger. He was the one who had asked her to use her powers. _He_ was the reason why she was injured.

"Ruka," he said weakly. "Thank God you're all right..."

He stretched out a hand to touch her cheek. He couldn't. The simple effort of lifting his arm required strength he didn't have. Kain looked down in surprise at his useless arm. He couldn't remember ever feeling this weak. He tried again, forcing his body to lift his arm. It trembled. He gritted his teeth. Finally, he managed to lift it high enough to press the palm of his hand against Ruka's cheek. She sniffled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I couldn't stop, I took too much!"

Kain was relieved she was holding his hand, otherwise he would have dropped it again.

"Took too much?" he echoed blankly.

Ruka nodded quickly.

"Your blood," she whispered.

"Oh," he whispered. "It's OK. It's yours."

He saw her eyes widening in surprise and he smiled sadly.

"It's always been yours," he whispered. Ruka's eyes widened even more. Then she bit her lip, unwilling to think about it right now. Absently, Kain noticed her fangs had retracted. Good, he thought vaguely. It meant that she could heal on her own now and no longer needed more blood. He didn't have much left to give.

"Akatsuki?"

Kain didn't answer. His eyes had closed again.

Ruka clapped a hand to her mouth, her heartbeat accelerating again. She was on the verge of panicking. She had never seen him so weak. Surely there was something she could do? Even as she thought that, she almost slapped her forehead.

Was Kain a vampire or what?

"Blood," she whispered, her huge eyes on Kain's withdrawn face. "Of course!"

She didn't stop to think. She couldn't. She had never been in a situation like this – lost in the middle of nowhere with her only other companion weakened and in need of help. Well, of course they weren't exactly lost. All she needed to do was get into the Saab and drive down the road. She would eventually come to the small town nestled at the foot of the mountain. But Kain – she wasn't sure if she could carry him to the Saab. And what if he went into blood lust halfway? Or once they reached town?

Ruka closed her eyes. She simply stopped thinking and chose the easiest option – slicing the inside of her wrist with a fingernail. Then she waited with her eyes fixed expectantly on Kain's face.

She waited one second. Two. All of ten seconds. Nothing happened.

She frowned. Then she leaned forward, catching herself on one hand and pressed two fingers of the other against the side of Kain's neck. She almost screamed when something caught her arm in a tight grip.

Kain's eyes snapped open. Ruka froze and found herself staring at crimson irises. She gulped. Then those lips pulled back. She gulped again. His fangs were _huge_. Long. Wickedly sharp. She wondered why she had never seen them like this. Then she realised that Kain had never _been_ like this before. An inane rhyme skittered across Ruka's dazed brain, making it up on the fly.

_Tease a flame and you'll get burned. Tease a tiger and you'll get bitten._

With that red, hungry gaze burning into hers, Ruka felt her sliced wrist pulled closer to those wicked looking fangs. She trembled with a strange mixture of fear and anticipation. Her throat was dry and she couldn't seem to breathe. She saw the tongue come out to lick at the blood dripping down her arm.

_Oh, goodness. I've awakened a tiger and I'm going to get -_

The long fangs sank into her tender flesh an instant later. Ruka inhaled sharply at the twin bursts of pain. She gasped when Kain began to suck hungrily on her wrist, trembling at the sensation of those firm lips moving against her inner wrist. She wasn't afraid, she told herself. Of course she wasn't. She was just... fascinated. Yes, that's it.

Her fascination lasted all of five seconds. It ended abruptly when she heard the low, animalistic growl emanating from Kain's throat. It made her blink. She shivered as those long fangs slowly slid free from her wrist, the fiery gaze holding her captive. She felt the stirrings of fear in her heart. The fact that it was caused by Akatsuki Kain made it worse. Ruka gasped as the large hand on her wrist tightened to the point of pain. Then it was released.

With a groan, Kain swung away and squeezed his eyes shut. Ruka's eyes darted to his throat where his Adam's apple was bobbing up and down.

"No!" he rasped. "Get out of here, Ruka. _Now!_"

- o –

Kain had thought he had moved past bloodlust. He was so tired, his body felt completely numb. Then he smelled it. The most beautiful, delicious and seductive scent in the world. Ruka's blood.

Just one sniff and every single cell in his body awoke with a vengeance, clamouring to be fed. His body threw off the shroud of numbness and the resultant blood lust was _agony_. Kain suddenly felt the incessant stabbing of a thousand sharp knives, particularly inside his head and behind his eyes. His veins were half empty and his muscles starving of oxygen and nutrients. His nerves felt like they were burning up.

He had reacted on pure instinct, fingers latching onto the source of that delicious scent even before he opened his eyes. The first lick of that warm, sweet liquid had his body screaming for more. He wasn't even conscious that he had bitten into soft, tender flesh. That realisation only came a few seconds later.

It was the hardest thing Kain had ever done, forcing himself to stop. Harder even than refusing to make love to Ruka that weekend. But he hadn't asked and she hadn't given her permission. Even if he had asked and she was willing, he was no longer worthy of it. There was only one other option.

"Blood tablets," he gasped out. "In the side pocket... of my... knapsack..."

"No, Akatsuki."

Kain squeezed his eyes shut, the scent of Ruka's blood lingering in the air, the alluring taste of it on his tongue. He clenched his hands into tight fists, fingernails digging viciously into his palms.

"Ruka," he groaned. "Get – tablets. Please!"

_I'm begging you._

"No," she said softly. "You don't need them."

Kain would have laughed if he weren't in agony. Didn't need them? He was in the throes of a full fledged blood lust! Of _course_ he needed the damned tablets!

"Ruka – please!" he gritted out. Then he shook his head. It wasn't a good idea to stay close to her right now.

"I'll get them," he said hoarsely. He wasn't sure if he could stand, but he didn't have a choice. Pressing his back hard against the wall, he struggled to his feet, hardly feeling the scrape of stone against his skin as his half burnt T-shirt tore. He shoved his trembling fingers into the pocket of his jeans, tearing the fabric before he managed to hook the key ring and pull it out. After a brief hesitation, he glanced at her.

Ruka was still kneeling on the ground in a temptingly supplicant posture, looking up at him and unintentionally exposing her pale, slender neck. Kain wrenched his hungry gaze away.

"Stay here," he growled. He took a step towards the entrance.

"No," she breathed out, her soft voice skating over Kain's paper thin control. He froze as she stood up slowly and gracefully.

_Don't come any closer, Ruka._

She took a step towards him.

_Not another step._

She took another step, her usually soft brown eyes were fierce.

_Listen to me, damnit!_

Kain wondered if he should laugh or cry.

"No tablets," she said. Kain shook his head.

"No, Ruka," he said shortly. "I can't!"

A trembling smile flitted across her face.

"Of course you can," she said. "I'm offering it to you."

Despite his hunger, anguish burned in Kain's eyes.

_If only her permission made it all right! If only it were that simple!_

"This was my fault. Please, Ruka... don't."

Kain's roughened voice cracked. Shoulders slumping, he shook his head. Even though she had offered, he still couldn't accept. He just... couldn't. For one thing, he was too hungry. He could very well drain her before she even realised. For another thing, she was still healing. Her body needed whatever blood she had. A third reason – he was no longer worthy. But the most important reason of all – it would create a bond between them since she had already bitten him. Twice.

Kain pressed his lips together, ignoring his fangs cutting into his lower lip. He should just get out of here before he –

Ruka was in front of him before he had taken another step. He blinked at her speed. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. Startled, he stumbled back a step. She pushed him again, pinning him with fierce, determined eyes.

"Don't you dare say refuse, Akatsuki Kain!" she scolded. Her normally soft voice was sharp and stern. "Hang the tablets! You are going to take my blood if I have to force it down your stubborn throat!"

If Kain weren't pressing his lips together, his mouth would have fallen open in shock. Ruka pressed her advantage and gave him another shove. Kain's breathed whooshed out of his lungs as his back bumped against the cave wall. He was staring wide eyed at her like he had never seen her before. She pressed close to him and lifted her hands, pushing her fingers into his hair and pulling his head down.

Kain would never know why he just... let... her.

Perhaps it was because he was starving. Perhaps it was because he had never seen her this determined. Perhaps it was because he could never say 'no' to her even though he once had, in that small seaside town. He had only enough willpower - a very tiny bit left – in him to ask a final question.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. Ruka looked up into those desperate, burning eyes. Amidst the terrible hunger and suffering on his face, she also saw the anguished uncertainty. It brought home the fact that he was Akatsuki Kain, her closest friend, her childhood protector and the boy she trusted above all else. Even Kaname-sama. Ruka felt the very last of her fears vanish.

"Yes," she said steadily. "Yes, I'm sure."

She closed her eyes, her heart racing inside her as those strong arms wrapped around her and crushed her to an equally strong chest. She could feel the shivers shaking him, the laboured breathing that brushed hotly against her hair and the rapid pounding of a strong heart against her chest. Then Kain lowered his head and burrowed his face in her neck. Ruka's heart was slamming so hard in her chest, she almost couldn't breathe. She dug her own fingers into his biceps.

"Then... forgive me," Kain whispered.

Ruka didn't even have time to nod before those long fangs sank deep into her neck.

- Chapter End -


	15. Chap 15: Consummation

**Author Notes:** Hello! My apologies for the delay. This was such a difficult chapter to write, despite already knowing how I wanted it to go. My muse and I were struggling with it for the past 3 weeks, on and off, until we both wanted to tear it (or each other) to shreds. LOL. We eventually got it done. I guess it was because unlike Zero and Yuuki (in Hold Me) and Aido and Yori (in No Matter What), both Kain and Ruka are noble class vampires and hence, they would behave a little differently or as different as I could write them.

I know I promised to finish In Silence by 31 December, but this delay means I still have a few more chapters to go. Hopefully, I can wrap it up by end January. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I think you know what's going to happen. It is an 'M' rated fic, after all! Please do take a moment to review and thank you.

Merry Christmas and Season's Greetings to one and all!

- Chapter Start -

Ruka gasped. The first thing she felt was _pain_. A burst of pain that flared in her senses and stung, quite unlike anything she had ever felt before. Kain's bite really _hurt_. Ruka had only been bitten once before, by Kaname Kuran. His fangs were impressive and he had taken a lot, but he had also been gentle.

Kain, on the other hand was drained, hungry and desperate. His fangs drove deep into her neck and they almost literally burned her flesh.

Ruka squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth, prepared to tough it out. She had offered – rather forcibly too – and she wasn't going to go back on her word. Hence, she was utterly nonplussed when the feel of those massive fangs started to feel good just a few moments later. Something had stirred to life within her, low in her belly. Something that was elemental and primitive, that instinctively recognised Kain's bite as the long awaited completion of a blood bond. It lost no time in alerting her to this fact.

Ruka moaned as the pain turned into sudden, shocking bliss. Her body welcomed Kain's fangs and interpreted his bite as something pleasurable and arousing that should be enjoyed, not endured. It caused her to shiver helplessly when his firm lips moved against her sensitive neck as he drew rapidly on her blood with strong pulls.

In one explosive moment, Ruka's whole body responded and came alive, each and every part of her rendered exquisitely sensitive.

_Oh, h-heavens...!_

That brief, distracted thought was all she could manage. Her whole body was shaking under an onslaught of raw emotions, buffeting her until she could barely breathe. She literally _ached_ for something she could not name, something she had never felt before. Her whole world had narrowed down to this person holding her so tightly in his arms - his possessive arms around her body, his hot mouth at her neck, his lips, fangs and tongue working in symphony to suck out her blood with ruthless intent. It didn't matter that Kain was too hungry to keep Ruka's pleasure foremost in his mind. She was helpless anyway, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her fangs sharpening in response.

- o -

Kain had never hated himself as much as he did in that unforgivable moment when he gave in to his hunger. It wasn't enough that he had stolen Ruka's first kiss without first confessing his feelings to her. Now, he was guilty of the exact thing that he had derided Kaname-sama for - taking her blood. Of course Kain had a valid reason to do so. Ruka forcing him was a very good reason right there, but it didn't stop his more responsible and protective side from deploring his lack of control.

Fortunately, the feelings of self disgust were soon swept under stronger and more compelling emotions. Euphoria... vampiric bliss... and good old fashioned sexual desire.

A low growl of bliss escaped Kain's throat as the beautiful, vibrant liquid flooded his mouth and slid down his parched and aching throat. His thirsty body absorbed it greedily, allowing it to refill and plump up sluggish veins, letting it rehydrate dry cells and replenish cramping muscles. There was even a hint of familiarity about Ruka's blood that reminded him of his own. It was heady, erotic knowledge to realise that she already carried a part of him within her very veins...

_Dear God!_

Not even a pureblood could possibly have anything to equal this. Not that Kain had ever tapped the veins of a Class A vampire before. It no longer even mattered. He would only crave Ruka's from now on, thanks to the hopeless love he held for her and the new blood bond that cemented it. He just wanted to continue drinking and never stop.

All too soon, other feelings arose in him, feelings that demanded to be satisfied as well. His body was on fire. There was only one way to quench the flames burning him and that was to lay claim to the soft, trembling body in his arms.

- o -

"Ruka..."

Ruka's eyelids fluttered at the muffled sound of her name spoken in that low, hoarse voice. With Kain's lips still pressed against her neck, she shivered in bliss.

"Wh-what?" she whispered dazedly.

"Bite me."

Ruka blinked.

"But - why -" she struggled to get her words out, she could barely think.

"Bite me, Ruka. Because I... oh God, I don't _want_ to have to stop."

That plea was voiced in an even lower, growling rasp that lent the words an erotic slant. Ruka shuddered again, her skin rippling with goose bumps from head to foot. She felt Kain shift a little, moving up onto his knees and pulling her with him. He was tall, but so was she and he didn't have to bend his head very far to place the side of his neck at her lips.

Ruka thought about refusing. She really did, but her body had other thoughts. Before she knew it, her mouth was latched to his neck once again with a complete lack of modesty and an eagerness that should have made her blush. The deeply appreciative groans that shuddered out from Kain's throat told her that coyness wasn't necessary. Those groans were quite possibly the sexiest sounds she had ever, _ever_ heard Akatsuki Kain make.

Or anyone else for that matter.

Ruka felt her heart go into overdrive. She blinked a little as Kain's moans suddenly went high pitched. It was a few moments before she realised they were hers and not his. By then, she was past blushing or caring. She simply pressed as close to him as she could and gloried in every inch of his male body, from the muscled planes of his chest, to the powerful arms encircling her, to the thudding heartbeat against hers and the throbbing hardness pressing against her lower stomach.

That last realisation did make Ruka's cheeks turn pink, but her body responded happily enough. Her nipples puckered eagerly within the silk cups of her bra. Between her legs, a strange ache began to unfold.

Lost in the throes of a newly created blood bond that sung and shimmered and ensnared them both, she and Kain continued to take from each other, strengthening the bond between them and paving the way for an outcome that was as inevitable as it was unstoppable.

Ruka didn't even realise that Kain had bent her backwards at one point so that she was now lying on her back on the floor of the cave. The sound of fine linen and expensive silk tearing registered only dimly in her mind. She blinked when her breasts were covered by large palms that felt searingly hot against her tender flesh. The sensation made her inhale sharply with pleasure, but when those same large hands tightened painfully on her, she uttered a cry of protest.

The sharp sound pierced Kain's blood lust, making him freeze. Then he lifted his head and looked down at Ruka. A moment later, his eyes went wide with comprehension and he scrambled upright, lips thinning with self disgust. Wrenching his hands away, he fisted them tightly at his sides as he looked at her bared form. Then his eyes flew to hers.

"Ruka! Shit, I'm so sorry," he said hoarsely, chest heaving and droplets of sweat trickling unheeded down his face.

Ruka saw the guilty colour sweeping up his neck to stain his cheeks as his gaze instinctively moved downwards to her breasts again. She knew what he had to be seeing - she had always bruised far too easily.

"I - it's OK," she whispered.

Kain's haunted gaze moved up again, eyes filled with haunting guilt. He swallowed once more and shook his head.

"It's not OK. And I'm sorry," he apologised again. Slowly, he lifted a hand and uncurled his fist only to let it drop to his side. He shook his head, regret and frustration painted clearly on his face.

Ruka caught his hand, curling her slim fingers around his.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't be sorry."

She pulled his hand towards her. Kain's eyes darkened almost to black. His fingers trembled in hers, on the verge of drawing back. Then Ruka was pressing his shaking palm onto her breast again.

"Touch me."

"I - I can't, Ruka," he said hoarsely.

"You can. Please."

Kain licked his lips clean. His head fell forward in defeat as he allowed his hand to rest on one breast, fingers trembling on the sweet, perfect curve. This time, he caressed her with the utmost tenderness. Ruka arched her back on a soft gasp, her skin reacting to that butterfly touch with goose bumps.

Kain looked at her. Then he lifted an eyebrow, guilt momentarily fleeing his eyes. His firm lips twitched with newfound knowledge. With the tip of his index finger, he drew a light circle around the pink bud that crowned the pale mound of flesh.

Ruka's back arched again, a moan leaving her lips. She saw a small smile tease those firm lips, just before a finger flicked almost impudently at her nipple, making her gasp in indignation this time.

"T-tease!" she managed. She saw his intense gaze drop to her lips, practically devouring them. With a belated sense of self consciousness, she licked them clean.

The sight of that small pink tongue pulled another groan from Kain. When his mind insisted on picturing that tongue licking him elsewhere, he almost exploded in his jeans.

"Ruka," he growled. Then he shuddered. "I - I want -" He broke off and shuddered again, looking as if he were in pain.

"'katsuki?" Ruka whispered, a tiny frown of confusion pulling her eyebrows together. "Are you all right?"

"No!" Kain groaned. Lowering his head, he claimed her lips in a hard kiss. The taste of their mingled blood on their tongues was... sublime. Kain had never cared for the taste of his own blood before. Now, he found that tasting it from Ruka's mouth was intoxicating. His control was already fragile from hunger and it splintered. Before he knew it, he was kissing her desperately, stamping his claim upon her by thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth and sweeping his hands over her, mapping silky skin and squeezing luscious curves. Blood was pounding fiercely through his body, driving away reason.

Ruka wasn't helping with his reason either, unless you counted driving it away even faster. She gave soft, helpless little cries as she writhed beneath him. That all consuming fire had swept over her and the sweet ache between her legs had grown stronger. She dug her fingers into his biceps, trying to pull him down onto her. They were still in their jeans, but it didn't matter.

Kain finally got the message and collapsed onto her. His heavy weight should have knocked the breath from her, but Ruka didn't care. She almost wept in relief when he started moving against her at last.

_Heavens, it feels... it feels __wonderful!_

Ruka moaned, welcoming the almost rough jerks that caused a most satisfying friction against her sensitive flesh. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist and prayed that Kain wouldn't stop.

The feel of those legs around him was an open invitation to do whatever he wanted. Kain wriggled lower and closed his mouth over a tight nipple. Without any thought for gentleness, he sucked it hard into his mouth.

Ruka gave an ecstatic little scream that went straight to his groin. He jerked his lower stomach against the joining of her legs again and again, his teeth worrying at her sensitised little bud until Ruka was incoherent with want.

"'katsuki - please! Oh, please!" she gasped, hardly knowing what she was begging for. The ache between her legs was building up and her stomach felt as if it was tied in knots.

Kain growled and latched onto her other nipple. He sucked it equally hard, rejoicing when it pulled that same small scream from Ruka. His body was burning. He felt as if it was created from heat, desire and nerve endings that sparked and tingled and glowed. Reason and logic, resolve and promises, scary brothers and never before imagined torture had all gone far, far away.

At length, he released that sweet, swollen nipple and sat up, drinking in the sight of Ruka's eyes shut with pleasure, her quick breaths panting from her parted lips, her luscious curves trembling. She looked utterly, wonderfully desirable. Blood pounded strongly in Kain's rejuvenated body, leaving him trembling and very much aroused. Only one thing existed in his world right now - this young woman in his arms.

He loved her.

He wanted her.

He was going to have her.

"Little Ruka," he whispered. His voice had deepened, a low sexy rasp that scraped over Ruka's senses and left her nerve endings quivering and exposed.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking of right now."

That provocative statement spoken in that deep, throaty voice made her shudder. She noted that he was eyeing her like a starving tiger that had just spotted a juicy deer. It made her both nervous and excited, the knowledge swelling her already swollen breasts and slickening still further the opening between her legs. She longed for that same sweet friction to ease the throbbing ache and could hardly believe the thoughts coming from her own mind.

"I think... I do," she whispered.

Kain closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. A muscle ticked furiously in his right cheek.

"Then you know why you should back away. Right now," he whispered hoarsely, desperately.

Ruka thought about it. She really did. For perhaps two seconds. Then she shook her head and lifted a hand to his cheek.

"I'm not going to," she whispered.

Kain swallowed hard, caught between the relentless call of their blood bond and his fast weakening resolve. Ruka was his downfall. There was no way he could resist her fearless, knowing gaze.

"Then... forgive me. Again," he whispered, something crumbling in the depths of his fiery, hungry eyes. When he kissed her again, it was little more than a primal devouring of her mouth, deep and rough and desperate. Once more, he drew blood and couldn't care less. Ruka felt warm and willing, writhing beneath the assault of his lips and tongue. When he broke off the kiss, she clutched at his shoulders, her breath coming in hitching gasps.

"Love me, 'katsuki," she whispered. Kain nodded, his eyes dark with intent.

"Always have," he promised, his voice shaking. "Always will."

Kain moved aside just long enough to whip off his jeans and underwear. Ruka's designer jeans tore at the zipper when he pulled them off her legs, her damp silk panties following. Then she was completely naked to his eyes.

_Dear God..._

Despite his body shaking with desire, Kain still took a moment to feed his senses on the feast laid out before him. He worshipped her pale form with his eyes, knowing without asking that he was the very first male to see her completely unclothed like this. He rejoiced in the sound of her quick breathing and reveled in the sweet, musky scent of her. Again, he almost exploded from sheer delight. Swiftly, he slid his hands beneath those quivering milky thighs and pulled her closer, shifting between them until hard velvety flesh touched wet, hot silk for the very first time.

Ruka's eyes fluttered open. They were dazed and soft and welcoming.

"'katsuki..." she whispered. Her husky voice trailed silken threads of desire through him. He felt her voice inside and out. He was on the very edge of an explosion and since reason had long since fled. In his lust fogged mind, the thought of releasing his pent up need and hers _without_ resorting to penetration never occurred to him.

Kain shifted his hips and Ruka instinctively brought her knees up. She was wonderfully open to him now. He pressed shaking fingers against her and felt his fingertips slip and slide in unbelievably slippery and fragrant lubrication, the taste upon licking his fingers was sweeter than he could ever have imagined.

"Ruka," he growled. She looked him and raised herself onto her elbows. He rubbed against her and she shuddered, voicing out a long, quivering moan that tore his control to shreds. There was just time for a sharp intake of breath and a quick prayer of forgiveness before he pushed himself forward and claimed her.

Ruka's arms gave out. She collapsed onto the ground again, a choked scream torn from her throat as she surrendered both her body and her heart. Like his first bite, Kain's first foray into her body brought intense pain. He was huge, hard and as rough as he was when he first claimed her neck. Although Ruka was aroused and her body slick and welcoming, she was also a virgin and she hadn't even been stretched. Kain's invasion had her crying out, her body instinctively tensing up against the intrusion. It only served to worsen the pain.

A random thought flitted through Ruka's head that making love must hurt more than childbirth. She bit her lip resolutely until it bled to keep silent. Lifting her head up off the ground, she buried her face against Kain's shoulder instead, muffling her silent sobs as the hard length pushed its way inside her body. It strained her veil of innocence until it finally gave way and shredded, allowing Kain unhindered access to her very core. He stopped the second he surged completely into her, his hot breath blowing hard and fast against her ear.

"Ruka?"

Kain lifted his head and raised himself onto his elbows. His eyes were filled with worry and uncertainty. Ruka was... well, incredibly, unbelievably tight didn't even begin to describe her. How could she possibly hold... he glanced down and saw their hips pressed close together. But she had. She had taken all of him within her. And it must have hurt a lot.

Kain had heard and felt every second of her discomfort. He wondered if the burning guilt inside his chest would ever cease.

"Are you all right?" he whispered. He waited until Ruka lowered her face to the ground. Then he raised a large, shaking hand and ran gentle fingertips down the side of her face, noting the tear tracks that ran from the outer corners of her eyes into her hair, noting the blood she had drawn from her lower lip.

Ruka's eyes blinked open, her eyelashes spiky and wet. She tried a smile.

"Yes, I think so," she whispered back.

Kain closed his eyes and swallowed.

"I'm sorry. It shouldn't hurt as much... I think," he mumbled. "But I've never done - well, you _know_ I haven't."

Despite the rather awkward position, Ruka's lips twitched with amusement at Kain's very worried frown and his less than eloquent confession.

"It's my first time as well, as I'm sure you know," she reminded him. "Besides, you're... enormous!"

She wanted to laugh when he looked mortified instead of pleased.

"Hey, it's a compliment," she said softly. The look he gave her was unsmiling.

"Not if it causes you pain, little Ruka," he said solemnly.

Both of them were keeping very still now, Kain to avoid hurting Ruka and she, because of the pain. The intense urge from their new bond receded just a bit, allowing them a quiet moment.

Drawing in a tentative breath, Ruka shifted her hips a little. She saw Kain's eyes widen. He sucked in a breath, his body tensing above hers.

"Well," she whispered with a smile. "It feels better now."

Kain frowned down at her.

"You sure?" he asked guardedly. At her nod, his shoulders sagged as relief flooded his eyes.

"Thank God," he murmured fervently. He bent down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, licking the drop of blood and savouring it on his tongue. Then he drew his hips back a bit. The friction from that slight movement as part of him withdrew from her body made them catch their breath, startled gazes meeting in silent enquiry.

Kain's lips curved in a small smile. He was careful to keep his weight off her as he slid in again, going slow. This time, the movement was as smooth as silk.

Ruka's mouth parted in surprise, a small shiver going up her spine. Kain was still huge inside her, huge and hard, but that _incredible_ feel of throbbing steel driving into her... suddenly, Ruka was very much aware of that swelling, nagging ache between her legs once more.

"Again," she whispered shyly.

Kain nodded, his eyes alight with another layer of knowledge. He withdrew from her and carefully pushed forward. Ruka exhaled, her eyes closing briefly.

"Feels good," Kain murmured, his eyes filled with wonderment.

"Don't stop," she managed.

They stopped speaking after that, encouraging each other on with moans and gasps instead.

With that tearing pain gone, Ruka's knees lifted to hug Kain's hips again. She suddenly could not get enough of Kain filling her again and again. She raised her hips, meeting his every thrust, stoking the flame between them. Something was knotted tightly inside her; it made the feel of Kain rocking into her the single, most crucial thing in her world right now. She needed to feel him again... and again... and again... Going faster and faster. Deeper. _Harder._

Ruka cried out, her body taut with a tension that she did not understand, but she knew Kain was the only one who could relieve it.

"'katsuki!" she cried as her stomach clenched tightly, her fingernails raking across his broad back. Kain had buried his face in her hair, the muscles in his buttocks flexing as he possessed her again and again. From the way Ruka was writhing desperately beneath him, a new knowledge touched his mind.

He wasn't fully conscious of it, but somehow, he knew what it meant. He wanted it for Ruka, wanted her to know nothing but bliss at his hands. He needed for her to find it soon because he too, was fast losing control. Instinctively changing his thrusts, Kain settled for keeping himself deeply sheathed and rubbed against her instead, hoping he was giving her enough friction and pleasure, while helping himself to last a little longer.

Ruka cried out as that glorious friction against her intensely sensitised flesh increased abruptly. Almost immediately, the unbearable tension holding her together suddenly snapped. She went rigid for a good two seconds before the convulsions of her first orgasm exploded inside her, tearing a cry of pleasure from her. She was lost in the fire that both enthralled and frightened and burned her.

She no longer knew where she was or what she wanted. She only knew that she was _there._

- o -

Something wild and hot inside Kain rejoiced when Ruka cried out. He was thrilled that he had succeeded in pleasuring her. But when he felt her body convulsing around him, he cried out wordlessly in turn, mouth almost falling open at how incredible it felt. The hot and rhythmic clenching movements were squeezing him until he was suddenly swept up to the very edge of heaven itself.

Kain gave another inarticulate cry. He lifted his hips and thrust desperately into Ruka, going even wilder and faster and wonderfully, satisfyingly deep. When he erupted deep inside her seconds later, his vision literally blanked out. Shudders that he had never experienced by his own hand ripped through his body as he emptied his seed deep inside Ruka.

What with the shock of the fire, the intense feeding and the culmination of their bond, the two of them fell into an exhausted sleep not long after.

- o -

The next time Kain opened his eyes, it was almost evening. He was disoriented and confused at first. Then he realised he was lying naked on hard packed earth and came fully awake in the very next second. He was in the cave. Ruka was in his arms and she was just as naked as he was.

"Oh. Oh no."

Kain squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his face drain of colour as memories of the past few hours rushed through his mind with merciless clarity and speed. Now that he was no longer drained of blood or suffering from hunger or crazy with lust, now that he could actually _think_ again... he came to a few realisations.

He was a world class _jerk._

He had put Ruka's life in danger. He had taxed her strength and her power beyond endurance. He had gotten her injured and most of her hair burnt. He had bitten her and taken her blood. He had completed the one sided bond they had. And then, he had consummated it. He had done all that, but skipped the single, most important thing - the main reason why he had brought her here in the first place - to confess the love he had held for her for so long and to humbly ask for her hand in marriage, to vow to love and protect her for all her life.

He had done nothing but violate the trust she had put in him. He, Akatsuki Kain, the boy every mother would happily entrust their daughter to. Well, no one was going to do that now. Not that it mattered. The moment Ruka's brothers got wind of this, he was going to be dead anyway.

Shivering with self disgust and fighting down the bile that threatened to spill into his mouth, Kain carefully eased from Ruka's sleeping form. His eyes were sharpened by guilt and they easily picked out the bruises he had left on her pale perfect flesh. His nostrils flared at the scent of the passion he had poured into her and he turned away, very nearly sick.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. If Ruka accepted his proposal, he was going to court her properly, staying within the acceptable boundaries of kisses and hugs only, until she truly belonged to him in the eyes of his family and most importantly, hers. Then and _only then_ would the two of them surrender their innocence to each other on the finest silk sheets that Kain could find. With all the hours at their disposal as they learned about each other and exchanged caresses and kisses. With him at last laying claim to his beloved wife with all the tenderness and care that he possessed.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Taking Ruka's cherished innocence on the bare ground of a cave, causing her pain and discomfort and allowing blood lust to dictate the pace and the intensity. Kain's eyes smarted, but he was too numb with regret for tears to form. When his gaze slid to Ruka's sleeping face, sudden fear overwhelmed him.

What would he see in her lovely brown eyes the moment she awoke and looked at him? Would it be regret or disappointment or even... hate?

_No._

No. He didn't want to know. Seized with urgency that bordered closely to panic, Kain scrambled into his jeans. He felt shut off from everything with just one objective in mind - he had to get the hell out of here. He left the cave and took a precious moment to expand his senses to make sure there were no animals or humans nearby before going to his father's Saab.

The forest fire had indeed burned itself out, stopped by the safety circle he had created earlier. His success now brought no satisfaction, just a fact that he distantly acknowledged. He took Ruka's overnight bag from the car and returned to the cave. There was a bath towel inside the bag which he used to cover her with. Then he placed the bag next to her and laid the Saab key on top of it. She needed it to get down the mountain. He didn't.

The tight, hard knot in Kain's chest grew as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He was supposed to stay by her side, to protect her and keep her safe. He was her guardian, her friend and her protector. He had wanted so much to be more than just that. And now, he had ruined it all.

Kain swallowed and resolutely stood up.

"I'm so sorry, little Ruka," he whispered and left the cave.

- Chapter End -


	16. Chap 16: Aftermath

**Author Notes:** Hello! Thank you again for your supportive reviews even if most of them contained death threats aimed at Kain *grins*

Oh dear, I seem to be apologising each time I post a new chapter of In Silence. I do feel bad about dragging this story for so long. It started almost two and a half years ago. But the good news is, we're nearing the end so you can all heave a sigh of relief :D I will try my best to complete In Silence by the end of February. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you.

- Chapter Start -

The sun had already started to set when Ruka stirred, long and curled eyelashes quivering. Eventually, the eyelids lifted to reveal hazy brown orbs. They gazed uncomprehendingly at what looked like four small pebble, a few inches away from her, lying on... wait, is that... _earth?_

Ruka turned onto her back and stared blankly at what looked like the ceiling of a cave, her back and buttocks registering a scratchy surface that was definitely not bed sheets nor linen of any kind. With a gasp, she sat bolt upright, the bath towel falling off of her and leaving her completely bare. She did not feel it, nor did she see her overnight bag next to her or the car keys on top, gleaming dully in the dim light of the cave.

A storm of images slammed into her brain, confusing her still further. She was at the camping site with Kain. They had happily shared a meal and then a tent before waking up to a forest fire. They had tried to stop it from spreading - Kain burning a large safety circle around the fire while she contained the flames, slowing it as much as she could, her power draining rapidly. Then Kain shouted her name and her concentration slipped. The next thing she knew was the blinding pain on her head, neck and shoulders.

Colour drained from Ruka's face. She brought her hands up in a panic and cried out in horror, her fingertips encountering the shortened length of her hair, the ends brittle and blackened, not even touching her shoulders. She then swept her hands over her ears and neck, shoulders and arms, relieved to feel smooth unblemished skin. Twisting her head from right to left and back again, she saw her skin as flawless as ever although there was some stiffness in her neck muscles. It would disappear soon enough. Injuries never lasted long on a noble class vampire.

But her _hair!_ Her beautiful, honey blond hair! It would take her at least a year to get it to where it was before! Never mind that it grew three times as fast as a human's, it was still too slow! She wanted it waist long again! _Now!_ Ruka kept fingering the crumbling ends of her hair, cringing at how dry and coarse the strands felt. She had never had a hairstyle this short before! Even in her earliest memories, she had sported either a ponytail or plaits. Now, she could have neither.

That wasn't the only thing gone, by the way. The colour lacking from Ruka's face now surged back with a vengeance leaving her a deep pink from forehead to chest. She remembered Kain urging her to drink his blood and how she had almost drained him. Insisting that he take from her in return had seemed the right thing to do, the only thing to do. She hadn't thought about the repercussions or anything else. Because of that, they had created a blood bond and gotten caught up in the resulting storm of sexual desire.

By now, Ruka's flush had spread to cover her entire body. She and Kain were blood bonded and lovers after that single, intense experience, coming together in a burst of shocking, delicious rapture. It was bewildering, confusing and a little bit frightening. It was also the most beautiful experience of her life. In fact, if Ruka didn't now feel like weeping over her ruined hair, she might have smiled. Kain had been adorable - his insecurity clearly showing in his widened eyes, his hesitance at touching her, his continuous apologies and his stumbling words. Even if he hadn't said it, she would know she was his first. And he loved her! He had said so himself.

So where was he?

Ruka looked around, belatedly realising she wasn't wearing a single thing except for that heated blush. She grabbed the towel, shook it out fastidiously and then wrapped it around her, recognising it as the one her maid had packed for her. Then she got up and went over to the mouth of the cave, peering outside. The pink and orange streaks in the sky were lengthening, already shaded with purple. It would be dusk soon. She strained her ears, but the only sounds she heard were the tiny ones of the insects, the never ending sounds of the forest.

"Akatsuki, where are you?"

There was no answer. Ruka frowned, wondering if he had gone to check on the status of the forest fire.

"Akatsuki! Where are you? Akatsuki!"

Or perhaps he had gone to the Saab to retrieve the rest of their things.

Ruka frowned, looking around the cave. She saw her overnight bag and frowned even more. She hadn't take it down from the car. But that was where the towel she was wearing now had come from. The dull glint of something caught her eyes. She went over to her bag and picked up the Saab keys with the leather key ring attached to it, bringing it to the entrance of the cave and studying the distinctive logo on the leather. Then she swallowed, sudden fear closing her throat. Her heart began hammering, feeling as if it had also dropped down to her stomach.

No. Kain had just stepped out for a moment, to check on the fire. Or – or maybe he had gone to look for food for their breakfast. Yes, that was it! Ruka grabbed onto that thought like a lifeline, shaky with relief.

Kain was a dear, but a misguided one, she thought somewhat exasperatedly. He probably thought she would enjoy waking up to the savoury smells of food instead of being nestled in his arms especially after what happened. She would have to set him right on that. But something about that picture didn't _feel_ right. He wouldn't leave her alone in a strange place, especially after she had just healed from burns, especially after having created a blood bond with her and most especially after having made love to her. In fact, Kain loved holding her in his arms.

Something rustled in the underbrush a few feet away, making her jump and let out a shriek. A flock of birds took flight from the surrounding trees, chirping indignantly at being disturbed. Ruka clapped a hand over her mouth, laughing weakly in relief, hearing the shrill, almost hysterical note in her voice. Suddenly, she was trembling all over again.

"Damnit, Akatsuki, where are you?" she shouted.

_Heavens, I'm swearing...!_

Ruka hardly ever swore, not aloud anyway. It wasn't a ladylike thing to do. But Kain was gone. There was no other explanation for it. He had left her all alone here. Eyes darting all around, her thoughts kept coming back to the same thing - Kain would never have left the keys with her. Unless he intended for her to drive.

A tickling sensation on her thigh interrupted Ruka's worried thoughts. Her already twitchy mind immediately leapt to centipedes, leeches and anything having more legs than they should. Pulling up the slipping towel with one hand, she held the other ready to flick away the nasty culprit that had dared to touch her skin.

The only thing she saw was a trickle of liquid running down the inside of her thigh, stained pink with blood. Ruka wrinkled her nose, the scent of her blood not enough to mask the unfamiliar, musky scent. Her blush had subsided with her fear, but now it flared up again. She knew what this liquid was. She had never seen it or smelled it before, but _she knew what it was._

"Damnit!" she said aloud and as viciously as she could, feeling a hysterical giggle bubble up inside her throat. She forced it back. Oh well, she might as well curse away since no one was around to hear it. Besides, this scenario warranted it. She had just had unprotected sex, for heaven's sake! It was almost enough to make her feel faint.

With unnerving clarity, her disparaging remark to Kain on the way here, about Aido's irresponsibility and Sayori's subsequent pregnancy came back to haunt her.

_"It wouldn't have made a difference. You know what he's like. He probably forgot to use protection. Frankly, any girl who doesn't insist on that deserves to get pregnant."_

Ruka moaned, slumping to the ground in a less than graceful pose as her legs gave out. Embarrassment was swiftly making way for mortification. If her parents didn't kill her, then her brothers would. No. They would kill Kain first.

A sudden surge of anger caught Ruka unawares. No, _she_ would kill Kain before her brothers even got to him!

Wait – where had that come from? She blinked in shock. No, she didn't want Kain to die. He was her dear friend, the one person she had always counted on. Her friend and her protector.

The anger died a swift death, replaced with renewed worry. She knew her brothers. Kill first and question later was their motto when it came to any erring suitors of their sister. Too bad if the unfortunate person succumbed to death before they got to the questions part.

So... no. No letting her family know of this. At all. Not even a hint. The resulting scandal could be disastrous for her and for Kain. Self preservation first and foremost.

Ruka went over to her bag, numb with shock and growing dread. The most important thing now was to get herself clean. She felt filthy, covered in dried sweat, soot, dirt and heavens knows what else. Digging her fingers into the side pocket of her bag, she found a pack of disposable wet tissues and got to work.

Half an hour and an empty packet later, she was as clean as she could be and covered with a light scent of aloe as well. It was fully dark by now so she switched on the small torchlight she had also found, keeping the beam directed at the far wall. Feeling slightly better, she dug out clean underwear, a gold coloured shirt and black jeans and put them on, figuratively thumbing her nose at Aido who always complained she packed too many clothes. Hah - what about him? He packed almost as much as she did and he was a guy! Good thing he was married to that level headed and practical human girl, she would sort him out.

Ruka's lips twisted, again reminded of the fact that she now had something in common with Sayori. She refused to consider any future implications about that. She couldn't think of that right now. With a sigh, she realised she had dawdled over cleaning up, hoping Kain would come bursting into the cave with an apology on his lips, strong arms reaching for her, but... no. He wasn't back. He wasn't out there checking on things or finding food.

Ruka bit back a sob, faced with the conclusion that Kain had left, the tangible proofs were her overnight bag and the car keys. The only thing missing was an 'I'm sorry' note. Had he regretted taking her blood and bonding them together? Had he regretted taking her innocence? Or had he just regretted... her...

Ruka shook her head almost violently. She took a deep breath, scolding herself for thinking like a tragic heroine. No. Kain would never leave her. She knew him. But the simple fact remained that he wasn't here now, that for some reason he wanted her to get home by herself.

OK. Fine.

She would be strong. She had to. If she wavered now, she would fall to pieces, and a dirty, musty cave in the middle of the forest was no place for having a nervous breakdown or a girly sob fest. Ruka was actually surprised when her lips twitched at that wry thought. Then she took another deep breath and continued thinking to herself in that same self mocking vein, keeping herself further from the tears that threatened to crawl up her throat and spill from her eyes.

That's right. No crying, girl, until you're safely back in your room, showered and scrubbed clean and wearing one of your satin nightdress with a box of tissues next to you, a pillow (or two) to pummel, easily replaceable things to hurl against the wall and a soothing lavender eye mask afterwards.

Ruka's chin lifted. She was a noble vampire and she had pride. She wasn't going to stay here and pine away like some helpless damsel, even if a part of her was already quailing at the alternative - drive down this mountain and then back home. All by herself. Well, it was still better than sitting here, right? She told herself bracingly. A nervous energy was unfolding inside her, prompting her to act, to do something. She felt tired yet strangely alert at the same time, a nagging ache growing in her chest. She... missed Kain.

Must be the stupid blood bond.

Never mind, she told herself. Get yourself home first. It was foolish to linger here where a bear or some other predator could find her.

She nodded and took another deep breath, blanking her mind of all useless emotions. She had done this many times in the past, going to her room with fangs half out and eyes flashing, chest heaving with anger after yet another argument with her parents or her brothers. Then she would sit on the bed and lock away all the frustration she felt instead of giving way to a royal tantrum and screaming the place down. That would only make it worse for then she would be forced to listen to yet another lecture of why she could not pursue 'dangerous and unladylike pursuits unbecoming of a well brought up female noble'. Suppressing her emotions was the only way she could present a calm face for dinner later on.

Ruka knew she was dithering again. She couldn't afford to lose her focus or she could very well wrap the Saab around a tree on the way down. She couldn't break down now. She had to be strong and show to her family that nothing was wrong. Kain's life depended on it despite the fact that he was missing right now, despite the fact that she felt like giving him a good old fashioned slap for leaving her like this. But she would not - could not - allow any harm to come to him.

Because she knew now, the realisation crystal clear and shining before her eyes in this dark and smelly cave. She loved him. She loved Akatsuki Kain and not anyone else, not even Kaname Kuran. She didn't know when she had fallen for Kain. Perhaps just recently. Perhaps forever. He was her childhood friend, her protector and now, he was simply... hers.

Ruka shook her head, torn between tears and wonder. How could she have been so blind! The one she needed had been beside her all this while! No, all these _years_. He was there, just waiting for her to open her eyes and see. The signs were all there, only she hadn't been looking for them, caught up in frivolous pursuits, longing for adventure and infatuated by a pureblood she could never have.

Throughout it all, Kain had been there, at times staring at her and looking as if there were words tripping on his tongue only to turn around later with mumbled words of friendship. At other times, holding her not as a friend as she had thought, but as if she were something fragile and precious. She remembered the fight he had had with himself when she offered her body after biting him for the first time.

A laugh that was also a sob escaped her throat. She had been so childishly fixated on that brief instant when Kain had laid a hand on her breast before finding the strength to say no. Well, that moment was no longer significant. Not after what happened earlier. She had gotten herself blood bonded to him, she had not only let it happen, but _made_ it happen.

Ruka's throat closed up, her vision blurring with tears. Angrily, she blinked them away. Enough. It was already done. She was going to get down this _damned_ mountain and then she was going to find him. And he had better have a _damned_ good explanation for her.

- o -

Ruka found the Saab easily enough, noting along the way that the fire had indeed burned itself out, the air thankfully getting fresher. The fallen tree had been moved to one side, clearing a space just large enough for her to drive through - Kain's work, she was sure of it. Grateful for his assistance and even more annoyed at him for leaving, Ruka huffed and hopped into the driver's seat, tossing her overnight bag to the back. She had stuffed her ruined clothing inside and would need to dispose of them later.

Slowly, she started the drive down the mountainside. She didn't mind the dark, but the road was a winding one and she had never driven a vehicle this large before. Coupled with that same nervous energy and the nagging ache inside her chest, Ruka had to focus all her attention on navigating her way down the mountain, blanking her mind from everything else but this current task. It had taken Kain two hours to drive them from the small village at the foot of the mountain up to their campsite. It would probably take her four.

Halfway down, she stopped for a short rest. Despite her resolve, she couldn't stop trembling, her eyes blurring with stupid tears which she had to keep wiping away. Some resourceful heroine she was turning out to be... on the verge of a breakdown and getting premature wrinkles around her eyes.

Palming away the latest tears, Ruka sniffled and got down from the Saab. Perhaps a few breaths of cool, fresh air would calm her. She didn't think she would be attacked by a wild animal here and frankly, the possibility wasn't even high on her list of concerns right now. Nor the possibility of any silly humans coming up here and seeing her as fair game. She was a noble class vampire and could fight off any human, even if they were armed. She hadn't been afraid of Kiryuu, that snarling and unstable Level D who aimed his silly gun at the Night Class on an almost daily basis, so why would she be afraid of mere humans?

Ruka stopped her rambling thoughts. She was exhausted and hungry and that ache in her chest had worsened, like there was something there tearing it bigger and bigger. All of a sudden, she just wanted to crawl somewhere and hide from the world and cry.

No. What she actually wanted was to find Kain. To see him, to touch him, to be with him. To be everything for him. _Damnit._ Whatever happened to her anger? Were all blood bonds this - this inconvenient?

Ruka bit her lip, once again perilously close to tears. Yes, she was angry with him and yet she missed him. There was a huge crater of longing inside her. But it wasn't only the bond. She also wanted him next to her, to know that she was safe, that she was with someone who would care of her, look out for her and love her. She didn't want to leave this place without him. She just didn't want to.

Ruka stood there indecisively for several minutes, her breath coming quickly between her lips. It was very quiet here, halfway down the mountain, surrounded by darkness and trees and the steady hum of invisible insects. She felt alone and insignificant, under a vast sky sprinkled with stars and surrounded by velvety darkness.

But was she truly alone?

If she was, then why did she feel so reluctant to leave, as if something was calling her to go back? Not back home, but back up the mountain. It was stupid, she had spent almost two hours coming down from it. But that certainty was growing, pulling at her, whispering to her, telling her that she wouldn't find what she wanted back home, but _here._

Was this the bond's doing again? But what did it mean? That Kain was still up there? If he was, then why hadn't he come when she had called his name? Why hadn't he shown himself? Why was he hiding?

Ruka's heart was tripping over itself now, her breath hitching, caught between anger, longing and love. But in the end, there was only one thing she could do.

- o -

The secret glade was untouched.

Kain couldn't believe his eyes. The place was as beautiful as he remembered, not a single tree burned, not a single leaf charred. He walked further into the small round clearing, about ten feet across. Looking up, he could see the late afternoon sky.

It was a miracle this place was left undamaged, but perhaps the direction of the wind and the stream below had prevented the fire from coming any nearer, from destroying this little bit of paradise. It was safe. Waiting for him. Waiting for the moment when he would lead Ruka here by the hand to hear his declaration of love and to receive his proposal.

Kain took a deep breath and looked around in wonder, lifting a hand to touch the bark of a tree, hearing the fallen leaves crunching beneath his shoes when he walked. Several rays of sunlight filtered through the leaves, creating a soft, dappled effect on the ground, turning everything to bright greens and gold.

For a while there, Kain lost track of time, his mind feeling like it was in a fog. He kept walking around the glade, his thoughts muddled and confused. His life had always been so simple and straightforward. Orderly. He was the middle son of a noble family and hence, didn't have the expectation of being the eldest nor the pressure of being the youngest. He was free to do what he wanted and he did, keeping an eye on Aido and Ruka, his childhood companions, without fail and without complaints. He was happy with what he had. It was almost... enough until recently when he had had more and more cause to hope and to rejoice.

Ruka had confessed her secret wish to him, to experience all the things she had never been allowed to - outdoor activities that noble born females were discouraged from. Those were opportunities to turn Ruka's attention to _him_, to let her see him as something more than just a friend.

In fact, this camping trip was to be the start of many such outings, a chance for him to expose Ruka to all the things her sheltered upbringing and over protective brothers had denied her, and keep her safe at the same time. And look at what had happened instead. He had put her life in danger, exhausted her powers, gotten her injured and had her _gorgeous_ long honey tresses burnt off. As if all of that wasn't enough, he had also bonded her to him and taken her innocence.

He, who should have known better. He should have been stronger that that, strong enough to resist the bond. He knew she hadn't thought of it at that time, but he had. He should have resisted his thirst. And failing that, he should have resisted the pull of the bond. In fact, there were many ways he could have assuaged their desires without resorting to actual intercourse.

But hindsight was always bitter, always too late. Would Ruka still trust him? Kain wouldn't blame her if she didn't. He slumped to the ground with his back against a tree trunk, shoulders hunched in a picture of despair, heart aching with loss. He wanted her near him, but he didn't dare go look for her. She would awaken soon, he thought dully. She would be hurt and confused to find herself alone, but it was for the best. He had given her the car keys so that she leave this place and leave him. He wasn't worth her love, not when it really mattered. He wasn't worth being bonded to her.

Kain's eyes snapped open.

Wait. They were bonded. Ruka could never leave him. For better or for worse, even if she hated him, they were bond mates. They would never be free of the other, they would never _want_ to be free, regardless of their personal feelings.

Kain's back straightened, chocolate eyes losing their dullness, lit by an inner fire.

Besides, there would be no one for Ruka now, not after cementing a blood bond with him. Just like there would be no one for him even if he hadn't taken her blood. But they belonged together now, for as long as they lived.

Kain got up, belated realisation bringing a strong dose of chagrin.

So if there was no one else for Ruka... then what the hell was he doing, sulking here and leaving her to make the journey down on her own? She had never driven alone anywhere. She had never made a three or four hour drive before. Honestly, was he dumb or what? Hadn't he sworn to love and protect her forever? Hadn't he made that vow just before his fangs claimed her and again, just before his body did the same?

So many promises binding himself to her, each of them vowing to love, protect, cherish and spoil. And he wasn't by her side, when he should be.

By now, the sun had set completely. The small glade was in darkness, lit dimly only by the crescent moon and the distant stars. But for Kain, the confusion and guilt had given way to conviction and clarity. He knew now that he shouldn't have left her, regardless of what he felt.

Oh God, he felt so _stupid_ now. Ruka must be furious, waking up to find herself alone in the cave, lying on the ground with only a towel covering her.

Kain was filled with equal amounts of shame and relief, relief at knowing what to do now, buoyed by a returning sense of self worth. All right. So he had gotten things a little mixed up, consummating their bond before marriage. It wasn't the end of the world, right? He hoped not. He would go back to the cave to see if Ruka she was still there. If she wasn't, then he would go after her, down the mountain on foot, and beg her forgiveness for not being there when she awoke. Then he would bring her back here and propose to her on bended knee. If she accepted – no, _when_ she accepted – he would request his parents to issue a formal proposal of marriage between Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain.

Giddy with excitement and resolve, Kain spun around. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he actually took two steps forward before realising he was no longer alone. Instead of going to find Ruka, she had found him first. Somehow.

There she was, standing just inside the clearing and staring at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

- Chapter End -


	17. Chap 17: Happiness

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone and thank you again for your reviews! Here at last is the final chapter to Kain and Ruka's love story, I hope you've enjoyed reading about their romance :D

- Chapter Start -

They stared at each other for a good half minute. Then Ruka blinked.

"You're here," she murmured at last. "I knew it."

Kain nodded, unable to say anything else. Ruka was here! She had come to find him when he thought...

"Why did you leave me?"

_Oops._

Kain had already anticipated that question since he was on this way to find Ruka, but it still caught him by surprise. Before he could even attempt to answer, she had moved to stand directly in front of him, just a foot away.

"Was it to check on the fire?" She sounded like she already knew what the answer was.

"No." Kain was already cringing inside, but he couldn't lie. Not to anyone else. Not to her.

"Or to find us something to eat?" Ruka's voice started to rise in volume and pitch.

"No." Oh God, he had even forgotten about food! Wallowing in guilt was a great appetite suppressant.

"Then why did you leave me? I woke up all alone and - and you were here all this time?" Ruka's voice was now wobbly and shrill.

Kain closed his eyes and prayed for forgiveness.

"Yes. I was," he confessed in a low voice. He actually felt like squirming, something that hadn't happened often in his life.

"I thought... I thought you lo - I thought you cared for me!" Ruka's eyes were starting to fill.

"I do, I do love you," Kain hastily assured her. A distant, sardonic part of his mind pointed out the fact that he was at least confessing his love to Ruka in this secret glade, just like he had planned. He ignored it; that plan was in shambles already. All he could do now was salvage what was left. Quickly before those soft brown eyes overflowed with tears.

"Then w-why did you leave?" Ruka blinked hard, hating the quiver in her voice.

"Because I'd made mistakes, Ruka. Several of them," he said, trying to speak around the lump in his throat. He exhaled and lifted a hand, dragging it around the back of his neck and waiting for all hell to break loose.

Ruka simply stared at him. Akatsuki Kain never made mistakes. Whatever he did or said or planned always turned out perfectly. A perfect friend, a perfect guardian, a perfect lover. Except for that leaving her bit.

"You never make mistakes," she pointed out, sounding more exasperated than hurt now.

Kain's lips twisted in a mirthless smile.

"No? Are you sure, Ruka? How about putting your life in danger, getting you to drain your power and your strength, getting you injured, getting your hair - oh God."

Kain's voice shook at the end, his anguished gaze flicking briefly to the ragged ends of her hair. He swallowed and forced himself to hold the wide, confused gaze, relieving the horror of that moment when the fire reached for Ruka, a fear he had never felt before slamming into him.

Ruka stared at him, her throat painful and tight. It was funny. She had come here prepared to scold him, hit him and give him hell. But only because he wasn't there when she had woken up. Only because he had expected her to get down the mountain by herself. Not for the other things he had mentioned.

"Akatsuki, you - you idiot!" she cried tearfully, stamping her foot. "I'm not blaming you for all that! They were not your fault!"

She was still angry at Kain, she still wanted to hit him, but not right at this instant. He looked so guilty and lost, two expressions that ill suited his strong, handsome face. It made her want to comfort him, the way he had comforted her throughout the years.

"No?" he said, the bitter smile returning to his lips. "Then what about after that, when I bit you and completed the one sided bond we have. And - you know what happened next."

Ruka blushed the same moment Kain did, the memory of that intense, wild experience filling their minds. But then she smiled and it was trembling and shy and sweet and utterly devoid of bitterness.

"I know what happened next, Akatsuki. We made love," she whispered.

Kain shook his head in wonder. How could she still look at him like that?

"We shouldn't have. I should've been stronger," he said. His voice was hard, harder than when he had condemned Aido for the same thing. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Ruka shook her head slowly, blinking hard.

"I didn't want you to be," she whispered.

Kain barely heard her. He was recalling the conversation he had had a few days ago with Ruka's older brothers - Tokutaro and Yasahiro. He remembered how furious he had felt then after being subjected to a patronising and condescending talk where they had warned him of what would happen to hormone controlled boyfriends who couldn't keep their hands off their precious younger sister.

_"We like you, Akatsuki. We really do." Yasahiro's tone was genuinely friendly, but then Tokutaro stepped forward. Kain felt himself tense instinctively._

_"That's right. We've known you for a long time and Ruka has, too. Consider this just a friendly warning." __Tokutaro's voice was about as friendly as a snake's, his eyes even colder. _

_Undaunted, Kain lifted his chin and met those eyes straight on. _

_"There's really no need to warn me of anything," he bit out, teeth clenched behind a polite smile._

_"Indulge us," Tokutaro was just as adamant to be heard._

_Being a guest in their house, Kain could do nothing but listen._

He had been furious then, even though he knew they were only looking out for Ruka. But that was before. He just couldn't dredge up that same anger now that they had been proven right.

"I never meant to - it wasn't meant to happen so soon," he confessed, his voice low and hoarse, his eyes full of apology. "I just wanted you to have fun, to experience what camping was like. I swear, Ruka, I never - "

Two slender fingers were pressed to his lips, stopping his stumbling words. He stared at her, his throat closing up at her soft expression.

"Do you think I don't know that?" she chided, slowly removing her fingers. "I've always known that you would keep me safe, Akatsuki."

"Not this time," he said flatly, hands clenching by his sides.

"It was the bond," Ruka replied, her voice soft, but her gaze steady. "We couldn't help it."

Kain barked out a laugh.

"'Couldn't help it?'" he echoed. "The way Hanabusa and Wakaba 'couldn't help it'?"

Ruka flinched, thinking Kain was reprimanding her for her earlier words.

"No - they were not bonded," she protested. "We are! We were both drained and - and exhausted..."

"That's no excuse!" Kain bit out, frustration lending his voice a rough edge. "I was responsible for you and I failed you, Ruka. Why can't you see that? I had sworn to take care of you! To keep you safe. I didn't keep you safe from _myself!_"

Ruka blinked back more tears. Kain was furious at himself, not at her. Never at her.

"But you did take care of me!" she choked out. "And I - I wanted that as much as you did! It's OK, Akatsuki. I don't mind..."

Kain groaned at that, dragging his frustrated fingers through his copper hair.

"I wanted to marry you first! To prove that I was deserving of you, to prove to your family that I'm a responsible person. I screwed up!"

Ruka shook her head, her heart both leaping in joy and breaking at Kain's words.

"No! No, you didn't," she countered. "You can still marry - that is, if you want - you an -"

She stumbled to a stop, cheeks hot. She loved Kain and she knew he loved her, but she didn't want to imply that she was expecting anything...

Kain's heart swelled at the stumbling words, Ruka's pretty face flushed with colour, making him long to wrap her in his arms. He took a deep breath and let it out. Then his eyes darted briefly around the glade before returning to her, a small and resigned smile dancing on his lips.

"I can and I do," he said quietly. "That's partly why I brought you here, little Ruka. Why I wanted to save this place from the fire..."

He glanced around him and Ruka did the same. It was fully dark now, but she knew it would look beautiful in the early morning dawn, just as the sun's first rays touched the sky.

"I wanted to bring you here. I wanted to tell you how I feel. I wanted to propose to you here," Kain's voice had dipped low, aching with regret and rich with yearning.

Ruka looked back at him and nodded. Then she took a deep breath.

"You've brought me here. You've told me how you feel. I... I'm waiting for the third one," she reminded him, her voice still quivering.

Kain closed his eyes, hardly able to believe that Ruka - his Ruka - was so forgiving. He lifted his arms and framed her face with large, gentle hands that shook.

"Do you still want me to?" he asked quietly, his eyes intense and searching.

"Yes," Ruka whispered and then she was smiling. "Yes, Akatsuki!"

She punched him in the chest, making him grin. That made her hit him again, giddy and happy and annoyed that he only laughed at her puny efforts. Eventually, they stopped laughing, Ruka's fists easily captured and swallowed by Kain's larger ones. They looked at each other, aware of the sweet, warm urge of the bond surrounding them, tugging them closer.

Kain ignored it for now, the smile on his face dying as he touched the blackened ends of her hair with guilty fingers.

"I'm so sorry about your hair," he whispered , voice husky with regret. "It was so pretty and shiny and long and now, it's... it's gone."

Ruka gave a tearful smile.

"It'll grow back," she reminded him and herself as well.

"You'll let it grow long again?" he asked solemnly.

Ruka nodded back just as solemnly, fighting a sudden and insane urge to giggle. No, she wanted to tell him. You've made me jealous of my own hair and I'm keeping it short from now on! Deal with it! But of course she wouldn't... not when he loved it so much and not when she missed it too.

"Of course I will," she told him warmly, smiling at the relief shining in the expressive eyes of her protector, her beloved.

Kain bent his head, touching his lips to her forehead.

"I love you, little Ruka. I've loved you even when we were children, but I fell in love with you when we started attending Cross Academy. I wanted to tell you, but then you'd..."

He hesitated, unwilling to say anything that would show her in a less than perfect light. No matter the mistakes she made, she was perfect in his eyes. Always perfect.

"I was infatuated with Kaname-sama," Ruka finished for him in a matter of fact voice. "No longer, Akatsuki. I've already told him."

"When?" Kain's chocolate eyes had widened in surprise.

"During the Ichijo dinner. I wished him good luck and then I left."

Kain stared at her, recalling how she had swept out from that balcony, lips pressed together, head held high.

"So since then...?" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Ruka gave a mysterious, womanly smile that made him think of the rest of their lives where he would love her every single day.

"I started seeing someone else," she said. "Someone who came over almost every night. Someone who looked like they wanted nothing more than to be with me. Someone who asked what I wanted in life and listened to my answer. Someone who promised to give me all the things I never had before. Someone who had taken care of me for as long as I could remember and would continue to do so, without fail."

Kain watched the tears slipping down that perfect face, feeling like crying as well. He had known that she cared for him, but he hadn't realised until now that it was more than that, more than just the love for a good friend.

"And what do you think of that someone, little Ruka?" he asked, his voice so choked up and unsteady, it broke off in parts.

Ruka smiled, feeling like a queen. Supremely aware of the power she had over this boy... this man... so strong and resolute and yet, so obedient to her.

"That I'm in love with him," she said simply. "That I will always love him."

Kain was stunned, looking like someone had decked him a good one. Then he sighed and gave her a wry look.

"You're not supposed to say that yet," he teased gravely.

"Oh?" Ruka arched an eyebrow, already smiling, giddy with happiness.

"Yes. You're supposed to wait until I've done this."

With that, Kain took out the small box in his pocket. He opened it and held it out, going down on one knee before her.

"Ruka Souen, I love you with all my heart. I pledge myself to your happiness each and every day. I swear to protect and care for you until the day I die. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The words were poetic, in and of themselves, but they came from the heart. Kain had planned a more elaborate proposal - not something as ridiculously dramatic as cutting his palm, of course - but in the end, these words came naturally to his lips and they fitted the occasion. He knew Ruka thought so too, for she was looking down at him with the smile of a Goddess, brighter than a thousand suns.

"I will. I love you, Akatsuki," she replied softly. Again, Kain had choke back his tears.

"And I love the ring," Ruka had to prompt a few moments later when he continued staring up at her, looking flatteringly awe struck.

Kain blinked. Then he grinned and stood up. Taking her delicate hand in his, he fitted the small circlet of diamonds interspersed with topaz onto her ring finger, following up with an ardent kiss on her knuckle. She admired the ring and then smiled up at him, silently inviting a kiss.

Kain didn't hesitate this time. He put his arms around her and kissed her the way he had wanted to. Not the innocent kisses he had given her before, nor the lust filled ones earlier, but the kiss a man would give the woman he loved, rich with promises of forever. A kiss for the girl he had grown up with, protected and loved for most of his life. It took a long time for that kiss to finish for it was followed by one more and then another, each accented by groans and gasps until they were both pressed close together from chest to hip, blood thrumming in their veins and bodies trembling with desire. The blood bond was rejoicing again at their closeness, winding silken ribbons of need around them, reminding them of sweet intimacy that awaited.

"Akatsuki," Ruka whispered, no longer shy about hiding her feelings. She wanted Kain, wanted to welcome his body into hers again, her core starting to grow slick and heavy with desire.

Kain groaned at the soft invitation in her eyes and her voice. He linked his fingers at the small of her back, holding her close and forcing her to feel his body throbbing against her stomach.

"No, Ruka. After our marriage," he whispered. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

Ruka blinked. She had to bite her lip to stifle another giggle. Wasn't it usually the other way around?

"I don't have any uh, protection," Kain continued with a deprecating twist of his lips, his lean cheeks flushed with dull colour. "I didn't use one earlier."

"I know." Again, Ruka stopped him from talking with her fingers. "I saw the evidence."

_And felt it going down my thigh._

"We already made love once. What if - " Kain broke off with another groan, tipping his head forward to rest his forehead against hers. "What if you -"

Ruka felt herself turn pale. Being a noble class female, the fear of scandal was strong. It reminded her of Wakaba's situation. She wasn't ready for that right now. Mentally, she was little more than a child. She wanted to be taken care of by this wonderful man first before even considering taking care of others.

"But I want - I want to feel it again, even though it - uhm..."

Kain closed his eyes on a sigh.

"I hurt you earlier, didn't I?" he asked quietly, making Ruka smile.

"It's all right," she said softly, giving a casual shrug, "seeing as how enormous you are..."

"Ruka!"

Kain was staring open mouthed at her, colour washing into his cheeks. It just made Ruka laugh and soon, Kain followed with an embarrassed chuckle, the sensual urges of the bond receding for the moment. He took advantage of it, kissing her with tender care before straightening up.

"I want to make love with you, Ruka, so much. You know that, you can feel that," he said gravely. "But please - let me prove this to myself... and to your family."

Touched beyond words, Ruka nodded, a lump growing in her throat.

"All right," she whispered. "But we can't let them know of today. I don't want my brothers to kill the bridegroom before I get to marry him."

"Nope, we can't have that," Kain replied, his eyes twinkling briefly. Even the threat of Ruka's brothers couldn't dampen his joy now. "We're going to have to plan something. Where did you leave the Saab?"

"At the cave."

Kain nodded. He gave Ruka a final kiss before taking her hand and leading her out of the clearing. He was filled with purpose and calm, a different man from the despondent person he had been just a while earlier.

- o -

Ruka remembered her parents had a dinner party to attend tonight and wouldn't be back until dawn. She wanted to get home before they did so Kain started their journey in less than ten minutes. Ruka was content giving him sidelong glances as he concentrated on negotiating the Saab down the winding mountain road. They both did their best to ignore the bond humming between them, teasing them with heightened awareness and need, leaving them nervous and excited as they exchanged shy looks and meaningful smiles.

As they neared their destination, Ruka pulled out the Hermes scarf from her bag, using it to fashion a stylish head covering she had once seen in a fashion magazine. Kain drove them first to the nearest hotel to clean up. They booked a room and went upstairs, both of them studiously avoiding the King sized bed dominating the room.

Kain pulled his gaze away first, his resolve almost crumbling at the pretty blush on Ruka's cheeks. He fisted his hands and took a deep breath.

"Go take a shower, Ruka. I know you've been wanting to," he said quietly.

Ruka blinked and looked at him with a smile.

"I'd kill for one," she said feelingly. She took her overnight bag from Kain's hand and made for the bathroom before she could change her mind and kiss him. At the door, she turned around and smiled again, blowing Kain an impish kiss before shutting the door.

Kain sat on the bed and smiled to himself, his heart overflowing with love. Then he pictured Ruka in the shower, soapsuds running down that pale, supple body and groaned, wanting to break down the bathroom door and ravish her where she stood. Instead, he took a deep breath and let it out again. No more mistakes. He was going to do this right. He let himself fall backwards to lie on the bed and started counting from one to one hundred. Again and again.

- o -

Ruka stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower stall, moaning in bliss at the cascade of clean, hot water. She took her time, scrubbing herself from head to foot, eschewing the complimentary toiletries for her own travel sized bottles of luxuriant foam. It was utter bliss.

When she stepped out of the bathroom some twenty minutes later, she was dressed in a long, sleeveless blouse of pale green silk and black tights, a towel wound around her shampooed hair.

"Your turn," she murmured to Kain, trying not to notice his hungry chocolate eyes. He stood up, gave a jerky nod and strode to the bathroom.

Ruka waited for the door to close before she giggled again. She took off the towel and ran her fingers through the wet strands thoughtfully. Then she searched through the directory listing on the desk and looked for hairstylists who handled house calls.

No one answered when she dialed the first two numbers, which made her suspect they were humans since it was now just past midnight. Dialing the third number, she was relieved when her call was picked up almost immediately, the male voice sounding young and alert. He agreed to come to the hotel and named a fee that Ruka agreed on without batting an eye. It would never do for anyone to see Ruka Souen with ragged and burnt off hair. Her mother would have a fit if she got to hear about it.

The young man who arrived was human after all, looking so emancipated that Ruka doubted he had the strength to wield the shears hanging from his belt. When she opened the door, his mouth fell open in shock. He hurriedly closed it as she lifted an eyebrow at him. She then gestured for him to come inside and he obeyed, his shocked gaze replaced by a professional, appraising one.

Without a word, Ruka seated herself at the desk, trying not to wince at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well?"

She blinked, her eyes snapping up to the waiting face behind her.

"Bob," she decided. "Keep it as long as you can, straight across the back. Don't touch the front."

He nodded and got to work, spreading a sheet on the carpet and another around her shoulders before starting to snip off the burnt ends of her hair with precision. Ten minutes later, he had finished cutting it and was using the hotel hair dryer to blow her hair dry.

Ruka looked carefully when he held up a large hand mirror and nodded. It was worth the amount she was paying. She waited quietly as the young man packed up his things before handing over the money. He pocketed it with a brief word of thanks and left.

With a sigh, Ruka went back to the mirror, turning her head from side to side. Her hair was now straight and shiny, ending at her jaw line, hugging her head like a sleek cap. Coupled with her bangs, it made her eyes look huge. She looked good, but she preferred her hair long and had taken pains to care for it. Long hair was, after all, a time honoured symbol of beauty and feminity.

And Kain liked it long.

"You look good, little Ruka."

Kain had come out of the bathroom while she was paying the stylist. He stood behind her now, close enough that she could feel his warmth and smell the hotel shampoo and soap he used. The approving smile on his face was marred by the painful regret in his eyes.

Ruka didn't reply at once. She looked back at herself and shook her head gently, the ends of her hair brushing her jaw line. Her head felt much lighter now. Perhaps... perhaps this wasn't such a bad change after all. Then she met his gaze in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you, Akatsuki," she said softly. She wanted to add that it would grow back, but she didn't want to bring up that incident again. She trembled a little when large, warm hands closed over her arms.

"Ruka..."

She heard the deep, husky note in Kain's voice and turned around instantly, her lips already parted in welcome. The kiss was light, sweet and unbearably tempting. Then Kain growled and deepened it, drawing out a throaty moan from Ruka as he held her close, letting her feel the hard, aroused length of his body, letting her know how much he wanted to love her. By the time the kiss ended, their lips were swollen and their eyes dark with need.

"I want to - oh, God," Kain groaned and broke off, shaking his head in frustration.

"You can... if you want to," Ruka answered breathlessly. She wanted Kain to love her again, but she didn't want to push him, not after that promise he had made her. It meant a lot to him and Ruka cherished it, no matter how painful it was.

"I do want to," Kain groaned. With a growl, he ran his hands down her shoulders, briefly skimming over her breasts, stomach and hips, committing them to memory. Then he swung away from her, trembling hands closed into tight fists by his sides.

"Let's go," he said as soon as he had controlled himself.

The sooner he got Ruka home the sooner he could plan his formal proposal and the sooner they could wed. Then he would finally have her all to himself and spend every moment of the rest of their lives pleasing her. With a last, wistful glance at the tempting expanse of the large bed, he picked up Ruka's bag and offered her his arm. She took it and they left the room.

- o -

Ruka's arrival home turned out to be anti climactic. The reactions from the servants were exactly as she had envisioned - the butler's eyebrows shooting up into his hairline and her maid gasping in horror and then weeping copiously as if it were her hair that had been cut off.

It was quite rewarding actually. Ruka had grinned at their reaction and blithely ordered some food to be sent up to her room. She still had to make sure she answered her parents' questions on her camping trip and her new hairstyle tomorrow, but she was very much looking forward to Kain's formal proposal of marriage the day after.

School would start again in a few days' time and she hoped to go back to Cross Academy as Akatsuki Kain's wife.

- o -

_Epilogue: Ten years later..._

"Mama, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

A nine year old boy peeked around his parents' bedroom door, dressed for the outdoors. He sighed when he saw his mother still sitting in front of her vanity table, the heavy silver backed brush going through long, honey blond tresses.

A seven year old girl was standing next to the vanity. Previously, her admiring brown eyes were fixed on her mother's crowning glory, her own shoulder length hair bound up in a ponytail. Now, she narrowed her eyes at her older brother.

"Mama's brushing her hair," she announced importantly. "You'll have to wait. Papa too."

The boy frowned at her.

"I don't want to wait! I want to reach the campsite _now_. Papa's promised to teach me how to hook worms and catch trout."

The little girl shuddered.

"That's gross! Isn't it, Mama?"

Ruka smiled at her daughter and put down the brush.

"Then it's a good thing we have our men to catch them for us, right, pet?" she teased before standing up, as graceful and slender as she had been before marriage.

"Let's go, we've made Papa wait long enough."

Ruka held hands with her two children as they walked out the door and down the wide sweeping staircase of their home. She smiled down at her husband standing at the bottom of the stairs. His chocolate eyes were filled with same love and admiration that they had held when they exchanged wedding vows ten years ago in front of family and friends, none of whom realised the newlyweds had actually blood bonded a few days before.

"Sorry we're late, Papa," the little girl said with a winning smile that she knew would melt her father's heart.

"Mama always takes _ages_ to comb her hair!" grumbled her brother, rolling his eyes a little.

Kain shot him a wink before giving his beautiful wife the most disapproving look he could summon up.

"There's no need to comb your hair so often and you know it," he told her, his face perfectly serious.

Ruka heard her son's sigh and saw the knowing smile on her daughter's face. She grinned at both of them and then she looked at Kain, tossing her head slightly.

"There's every need to brush my hair and _you_ know it," she returned lightly, giving Kain a very meaningful smile and giggling when his glare faded instantly. She knew exactly what was going through his mind now.

Kain closed his eyes, that smile triggering memories that made him feel very warm. He remembered sensuous moments in bed with Ruka's honey coloured tresses framing her perfect face and shifting over pale shoulders, her eyes alight with mischief, crimson with passion or soft with bliss. He remembered her gorgeous hair spread out on pillows as they moved together in the timeless dance of love. He remembered the silken locks trailing over his taut stomach and quivering thighs, leaving him breathless with need and filled with so much love for this woman who had given him herself and two beautiful children to complete his life.

Kain sighed and gave his son a conciliatory smile.

"I'm afraid your Mama's right," he said and feasted his eyes on the freshly shampooed waves tumbling over Ruka's shoulders. She had kept it at waist length ever since and wore it down whenever possible, regardless of whether she was camping or paragliding or rock climbing or working on the latest design of her fashion line in her salon or helping her children with art and collages.

"So, ready for camping?" Kain murmured in Ruka's ear as she reached the bottommost step. Their children rolled their eyes at each other and went on to the front door, already knowing what would happen.

Ruka smiled at Kain and pressed her lips to his. With him by her side, taking care of her and their children as he always did, she was ready for anything.

"As I'll ever be," she assured him, her hand in Kain's as they followed their children out the door.

- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Do take a moment to review if you've enjoyed it, I'd love hearing from you :)


End file.
